


Parabolas

by littlefeat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little jealousy, I guess it's not really a slow burn anymore, Multi, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefeat/pseuds/littlefeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before everything, Xander and Corrin had confessed their feelings to one another. However, their blossoming love came to an abrupt halt when Corrin chose her own path. Now that Xander has returned, they are troubled by memories, current events, and how they feel about each other now.</p><p>Loosely based on Revelation.</p><p>Rated M for future chapters; tags will be edited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Originally I wasn't going to write this, it was just an idea floating around in my head. But I had some time on my hands, and decided to try putting an idea like this into writing. There's a lot more to this potential piece, and I intend to post more (especially if people are receptive to it). I appreciate you taking the time to check out my first fiction!
> 
> Also, I should note that I am probably going to incorporate a lot of actual game dialog/events, since some of my ideas expand on my actual playthrough. So… SPOILERS AHEAD! I will continue to edit tags and such as I (try) to develop this thing.

Their numbers had been reduced. Luck had favored them so far, as no one died in the battle with Hans and his troops, but many were severely injured. Corrin could not, and would not, find it in herself to force them to continue without being healed properly. However, the situation was dire at best. Azura, ever steadfast and honest, had already confirmed that retreating to regroup was not an option, despite her own injuries.

“…But are we digging our own graves here?” Corrin thought out loud as she peered beyond her messy silver bangs to the force before her.

“Don’t worry, Corrin. We’ll be alright,” Ryoma assured, placing a calloused hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently, though she could hardly feel the reassuring sentiment through her armor. “I didn’t come all this way just to die or turn tail and run.”

Corrin sighed heavily, dipping her head down and closing her eyes tightly before reopening them to the situation at hand. In this brief respite, Ryoma continued to speak, but she could not really hear him. Instead, she thought of everything they had been through, and the losses they had suffered. She also thought of Xander, who had obviously sent his answer to her request for help in the form of Hans and hostile troops. Was it really all going to come to an end here, before she could reveal the truth, which she unwillingly guarded until they reached Valla? ‘No,’ she reasoned with herself during this internal struggle. ‘We’ve already been through so much. I cannot allow us to fall here.’

“Alright! We don’t have a choice! Everyone, prepare for battle!” she shouted, a look of determination gleaning from her words. All those present shouted back a veritable war cry, which undoubtedly alerted the enemy troops to their presence. They would have to act fast.

Corrin hoisted herself atop a boulder, standing tall with the wind beating at her back and blowing her long hair in every direction. The sky roared above, heaving bolts of lightning and rolls of thunder in an unusually well-timed manner. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes glittered like rubies, filled with resolution, as she directed her troops into the fray. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Having passed through the fields with walls of flame and seeing the decimation of Nohrian troops, Xander knew he was headed in the right direction. Peri was shaking with excitement atop her mount, and giggling wildly at the scene before her. Niles tut-tutted and shook his head. He was no stranger to carnage, but he did not necessarily share Peri’s bloodlust.

“We’re not far,” Xander said coolly. “But we must make haste if we are to catch up to them. I fear Iago may find them first.”

“Agreed,” Leo said, gripping Brynhildr tightly in one hand and the reins of his steed in the other. The two brothers encouraged the horses to pick up the pace, with their retainers in tow.

“Ooh, I do hope Iago is there for playtime, so we can rip them to SHREDS!” Peri exclaimed with a growl, gritting her teeth and smiling from ear to ear. Laslow sighed dramatically, which solicited an elbow to the arm.

As they sped forward, fearing the worst and hoping for the best, the former came to fruition. Iago’s troops were strategically placed all over the landscape, in forts, and blocking all possible escape routes. If Corrin was here, she would be in trouble. “We must hurry!” Xander yelled, pressing his steed to move faster and faster.

But there she was, and Xander had never seen anything like this in his life. Time itself slowed to a screeching halt—she was there, on top of that rock, pointing an ancient-looking sword in several different directions, shouting orders, to whom he was not immediately sure. He was taken by the appearance of the scene, and her. Her hair looked a little longer than he remembered, and it whipped around her with the ferocity of the gods. The expression on her face was similar to the one she wore the day she decided not to choose sides; to choose her own path. For a moment, his chest ached when he recalled that memory. His feelings for her were clear, even before she made her choice. But the fact was, she made her choice. He only saw her once since then, and it was from across a battlefield, but she was here, perhaps two hundred yards away. She was still alive. And she was an incredible sight to behold. He swallowed several emotions all at once as time resumed its normal speed and she leapt gracefully from her stone dais.

“Brother, I see Camilla!” Leo yelled. “She is flying near that Hoshidan prince, I think she might be able to spot us if we signal her!”

“Right,” Xander responded a little flatly. He was still consumed by the sight of Corrin, and silently scolded himself for not noticing Camilla’s reassuring presence in the first place. “Niles, you know what to do.”

“I’m on it,” Niles said, already in the process of drawing his bow with an unusual-looking arrow with a burning string attached to it. He aimed high and released his hold on the nocking point, watching the arrow reach its peak and explode into a gold cloud of sparks.

All they could do now was wait and pray that Camilla saw the signal first.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Out of the corner of her eye, a shower of gold lit up the field. Camilla gasped and halted her wyvern, Marzia, as quickly as possible. “Ryoma, we have guests! I must inform Corrin,” she yelled, and he responded with a nod before returning his attention to the enemy knight before him. He gripped Raijinto with both hands and slashed downward through the air, releasing a shockwave of electricity towards the knight, effectively terminating his advance towards them. “I can hold these knights down for now, hurry!”

Corrin was engaged in a dance with a swordmaster, expertly deflecting his blows and returning the favor at each opportunity. Camilla barreled towards him from behind, raising her axe, and striking between his shoulder blades. When he fell to the ground, Marzia roared. “Thanks,” Corrin stated, taking the moment to catch her breath. “I’m not sure how much longer I would have been able to hold him.”

“We have company, Corrin,” Camilla responded, not wasting any time in delivering the news.

“What’s this? More enemy reinforcements?! How many soldiers can there possibly be?”

“Come now, darling, I assure you that these are no enemies of ours,” she stated, smiling softly, and extending a hand toward Corrin.

Corrin took her hand, pulled herself up to a seated position behind Camilla and gripped her waist tightly. They took off towards whatever it was Camilla saw. “Things are looking bad…” she said nervously, looking down at the increasing number of enemies below. They seemed to be appearing out of nowhere—or at least, entering the battle from the blocked escape routes and occupied forts. She closed her eyes tightly and tightened her grip around Camilla’s waist.

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat, and yelled up to the wyvern gliding towards them. “Don’t worry, Corrin. We’ll get you through this!”

That voice. She knew that voice. It washed over her like warm bath water, cleansing her mind of the desperation she was beginning to feel. Could it really be? Marzia circled in the air, Camilla keeping her airborne in case they had to engage the enemy.

“It looks like we arrived just in time,” Xander continued, his voice as smooth and inspiriting as ever. Corrin finally remembered to open her eyes and looked over Camilla’s shoulder, the tall, blonde-haired man sitting atop a familiar horse proving her thoughts correct. It took every ounce of her self-control not to leap to the ground and run into his arms.

“You must have the devil’s luck, Corrin,” Leo teased. 

“Xander! Leo!” Corrin yelled down to them, unsure of what else to say. Actually, she had a lot she wanted to say, especially to Xander. The only thing she could muster was their names. She was too busy fighting back tears and the swollen feeling in her throat.

“We fight together, Corrin. I’m sorry it took us this long to join you,” Xander called, immediately feeling like an ass and wincing briefly, because sorry didn’t excuse his behavior since she made her decision. It was him, and him alone, who was the last to agree to fight by her side. For that reason, ‘sorry’ just didn’t seem to cut it.

While Leo made a comment about Iago’s illusory magic and removing him from the Nohrian army, Xander continued to stare up at Corrin and Camilla circling above.

“So his forces didn’t come here on your orders,” Corrin told herself out loud, but continued the conversation with herself internally. ‘But I still don’t get it.’

“What made you change your mind?” she finally yelled down to the pair of brothers and their retainers.

“We’ll talk more later, Corrin,” Xander replied, cupping his hands in a circle around his mouth to amplify his words. “We don’t have much time left before the skies change. We have to combine our strength and clear the way to victory!”

“Alright” was the last word out of Corrin’s mouth before Camilla redirected Marzia back toward the battle. She dropped Corrin off at the same spot where she picked her up, told her to be careful, and returned to Ryoma’s side. Corrin watched as Marzia landed on the back of an unsuspecting archer and Camilla took him down unceremoniously. Ryoma had given Camilla a smile, and Corrin couldn’t help but think to herself how wonderful those two were.

She stole a glance back toward Xander and the others, who had already ridden closer to her position, and were engaging a small group of mages with ease. She spun around to check on her other comrades, who were deftly cutting a path through the enemy toward Iago. A relieved smile lifted her cheeks. ‘We just might be able to do this,’ she thought, as she unsheathed Yato and made her way to a pair of enemy mages.

Before she could process it, she was surrounded. The two mages laughed maniacally. “You walked right into our trap, you traitor!” one chided, the circle formed by the enemy closing in on her. She took a defensive stance, gripping Yato firmly with both hands, eyeing each of her enemies from under her brow. She did not dare to glance beyond them. She felt the earth between her toes, and took a deep breath in. Before she could breathe out, she spun around on her heels, and blocked an incoming sword attack. It was in that moment that the entire circle was upon her like a pack of starving dogs on a piece of raw meat. She deflected almost every blow, except for one, which cut deep into her side. She screamed at the top of her lungs, crumbling to her knees and surrounded by the sickening laughter of her enemy.

Xander heard her scream, the sound piercing through his chest. She wasn’t terribly far away from him, so how could he not notice that she was surrounded? He urged his horse toward her, damning himself for not taking her by his side sooner. “No, no, no…”

Several deafening crunches, coupled with something that sounded like a scream and a roar at the same time, echoed throughout the landscape the moment a bright purple light exploded from where Corrin was kneeling. She threw her head back, white-knuckling her own fists so hard that they shook. She threw herself on all fours, screaming violently again. Her hands were the first to transform, morphing into enormous black claws. The rest of her transformation occurred quickly. Her arms and legs quadrupled in length, bending in an awkward way, and she rested her clawed knuckles comfortably on the ground. Her neck and body lengthened, permitting the support for newly-developing wings to perch where her shoulder blades would normally be. The enemies that surrounded her were dumbfounded and terrified, frozen in place. With another roar, the beast reared up, its tail swinging wildly behind it. It came down on the ground hard, rumbling bashing its spiked tail into three of the enemies, effortlessly taking them down. Whatever injury Corrin had just sustained was no longer evident. A low growl came from the chest of the large being, lowering its antlered head in a threatening position. 

Xander pulled back on the reins as hard as he could, halting the advance of his steed, causing him to rear up and nearly throw Xander off his back. Camilla was at his side in an instant. “Dear, keep your distance while I determine whether Corrin is dangerous to us,” she said with a serious tone, tapping the sides of Marzia with her feet. Marzia took off toward Corrin, staying outside of her striking distance but getting near enough to assess the situation. The answer was crystal clear when Corrin lashed her head and claws upward at Marzia and Camilla.

Xander stared in disbelief. Time stilled itself again while he watched Corrin's draconic form try to strike Camilla down—clearly, every living being within her reach was a threat. Camilla quickly returned to Xander’s side, shaking her head. “You better stay away from her for now. I will alert the others. However, I think it is safe to say this battle is as good as won.” With another tap of her feet on Marzia’s sides, they were off again.

As good as won? What exactly was happening? Was this the transformation he heard so much about, but was not 'present' to see for himself? After all, the last time this occurred, he was knocked unconscious. Surely the group would explain once the battle was over, but the look on Camilla’s face was grave. Would they get their Corrin back? Would he have his little princess back? He sharply released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Abandoning all sense of wartime safety protocol, Xander remained stagnant in his place, his mind occupied by these questions and thoughts. Leo and his steed approached him from the side, staring at Corrin’s new form with fascination. He did not say a word, but he placed a hand on Xander’s shoulder and looked at him gently, until another roar from Corrin startled the two out of their moment.

Enemy reinforcements were swarming Corrin with newfound courage. Iago was standing some distance behind them, pressing his troops forward with urgency. Although Xander and Leo were clearly within his sights, it was obvious where all of his attention was focused. She lowered her head and swung it wildly from side to side, skewering two enemies with her horns. After shaking them off, she swung her massive body around, tail outstretched, knocking down several more enemies. She made quick work of the remaining few that surrounded her, stretched out her wings, and attempted to take flight. 

Iago extended his free arm, his hand glowing purple, and released a purple ball of energy toward Corrin. It struck true, tearing the membrane of her wing and forcing her to land somewhat ungracefully. The expressionless gaze of her draconic form immediately fixed on Iago with a loud growl. Niles would say that the look on Iago’s face was priceless, for the unmistakable look of fear overruled his sense of control. He turned on his heel and started to run in the opposite direction. Xander and Leo simply continued to stare in disbelief while the enemy scattered, Iago leading the charge away from Corrin.

Corrin took large strides toward the running figures, lowering her head and piercing through any who had the misfortune of being in her path. Each time she made contact, she threw her head up, roared, and flung the bodies off of her horns. It was a matter of seconds before she finally reached Iago, who was knocked forward and instantly pinned beneath her claws. She growled menacingly, the hinge of her jaw widened, and leveraged his head from his shoulders with a nauseating ‘pop’. Corrin lifted her head high, and screamed a roar of victory.

The battlefield fell silent. No one knew what to do. Corrin had transformed in a fit of rage and defensiveness, much akin to her very first transformation. Azura was too injured to sing to her.

Realizing at least some of this, Xander dismounted his horse and attached Siegfried to a hitch on the saddle, all while staring at Corrin as she continued to roar threateningly. He started walking to her slowly, keeping his hands open out in front of him, palms facing her.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Leo demanded, but Xander did not falter or acknowledge his brother.

He pressed forward, and Corrin noticed. She growled threateningly, taking a defensive stance with her head down, horns at the ready. Xander took a deep breath, and breathed out slowly. “Corrin,” he said calmly, continuing his slow approach. She took a threatening step towards him, but Xander did not stand down. He kept his hands up, and said her name again. “Corrin.”

One hundred feet away.

She took several large, aggressive strides towards him, stopped, and was staring him down with her menacing, eyeless gaze. Even though she did not have eyes, Xander knew she had her sights on him. The fact that she stopped her charge told him that she was not completely out of control.

Fifty feet away.

He kept his hands up in his attempt to show her that he is unarmed and not a threat. He observed that anything moving, in her draconic rage, was at least a plausible threat.

Ten feet away.

She closed the remainder of the distance by stretching out a clawed hand and slamming him into the ground onto his back. Her claw wrapped around his upper torso, causing his breath to hitch. She lowered her head to face him the same way she did before she beheaded Iago. He stared up at her, breathing shallowly. She growled, and he felt the intensity of it vibrate all the way through her claws and into his chest. Whether she would remember any of this, he wasn’t sure; he would figure that out later.

“I love you,” he whispered.

He closed his eyes tightly when he felt an immense pressure bear down on his entire body. The red glow from behind his eyelids was odd, but when he tried to open them, the light was too blinding to look directly into it. At once, the pressure disappeared, and the red glow disappeared. He reopened his eyes and was covered in a mess of long, silver hair.

Xander quickly sat up, stupefied, and pulled Corrin’s limp form close to his chest. He repeatedly smoothed out her hair with one hand, while holding her close to him with the other. “It’s alright,” he whispered shakily. “You’re alright.” For a few minutes, he just sat there cradling her and smoothing her hair. Her entire battalion was upon them, Elise and Sakura leading the way.

“It’s about time, Big Brother!” Elise shouted, holding out her healing staff. Sakura followed suit and they knelt in front of him, evaluating the wound on Corrin’s side and quickly casting a spell to close it. Xander continued to cradle her.

“I know, and I am sorry,” he told Elise, keeping his eyes on Corrin. “We must get her to a safe place.”

Jakob piped up right away. “We must get her back to the astral realm. Lilith is ready to take us there now.”

“The astral realm?” Xander questioned, looking sternly at the ornery butler.

“Forgive me Lord Xander, but time is of the essence and I will explain when we get there. For now, I insist we leave this gods-forsaken place. I will carry Lady Corrin back—”

“No, I will carry her,” Xander interrupted, earning himself several odd looks. “It is the least I can do, after I arrived almost too late. Furthermore, if she is resting soundly now, we must do our utmost not to disturb her.” Smooth recovery, he thought. No one knew of their past, despite Niles having his suspicions. At least, that's what he thought.

“Fine,” Jakob said, and promptly began speaking with Lilith.

In a moment’s notice, he stood up carefully, shifting Corrin into a more comfortable position in his arms.

And just like that, they were taken to the place she had been hiding from him all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have some feedback, please don't be shy. I would really appreciate any feedback (I don't mean just positive feedback, I like corrective feedback too), suggestions, or whatnot.


	2. Synesthesia

Whatever this place was, ‘Jakob called it the astral realm,’ Xander thought, it was ethereal. The sky almost looked like it was glowing—a soft, powder blue, dotted with white tufts that moved lazily across the endless ceiling. He’s seen the splendid landscape of Hoshido, but the fertile territory paled in comparison to this place. Even the mountain range in the distance towered over the highest peaks in Nohr. The sun was high and casting a glorious light over the little village, so it must have been near the middle of the day. 

Corrin was still limp in his arms, but her breathing was steady. She was nestled in a half-ball against his chest, legs dangling over his left arm, and he felt her shift slightly every time she took a breath. Even though he continued to drink in the new environment, he was still keenly aware of her presence. He was never not aware of her when she was so close. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Jakob spoke. 

“Prince Xander, I will show you the way to her treehouse,” he said plainly, animating the direction with his hands. 

“Her what-house?” 

Jakob did not respond, but started walking towards a large tree tucked into the northeast corner of the area. He had never been impolite with Xander, but the pleasant side of his demeanor was strictly reserved for Corrin. 

He sighed, wrinkling his eyebrows together, and followed Jakob. 

As they walked, more people began to appear from where he previously stood and the other gates to the east and south. Some familiar faces, some unfamiliar, nearly all battered by the previous battles. Many were carried by their comrades to a building Xander guessed was designated medical attention. Elise and Sakura were busy ushering everyone inside. Some of the buildings boasted Nohrian architecture, but others he didn’t immediately recognize. Hoshidan, probably. No one bothered to look over at him carrying Corrin, and he wondered if the events he witnessed during battle were commonplace.

A whisper escaped the little form he carried. “Xander?” 

Xander stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down at her. She looked like she was still sleeping. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Maybe he imagined it? Looking at Jakob, who was still leading the way, didn’t falter. Perhaps he didn’t hear it. He wasn’t sure if he should respond, or just ignore the utterance he thought he heard. He shook his head and continued looking straight ahead until he reached the massive tree. 

The tree was huge, to say the least. Xander decided that the fortress must have been built around it. A pulley system was hanging from one of the stronger limbs, and it looked like it was attached to some sort of platform. Whoever constructed it must have anticipated the difficulty of getting items and people up to the first level of the home, especially if the owner was unconscious. 

Xander carefully stepped onto the platform. “Is this safe?” 

“As long as you don’t move around too much, otherwise it will swing. Corrin usually climbs up herself, but obviously she can’t right now,” Jakob answered. “Lilith created this lift the first time she was too injured to climb.” He grasped one of the ropes, and began pulling downward, one hand over the other. The platform inched closer to an opening high up in the tree.

The first time she was injured. Exactly how many injuries was she sustaining? And how many of them inhibited her tree-climbing abilities? That used to be one of her favorite activities, and her skills surely surpassed even the ninjas. Moreover, did he just say Lilith created it? And Gods, Corrin was probably the only person who deemed it perfectly normal to live in a tree. Regardless, the system seemed… smart. 

He gingerly stepped from the platform to the opening of the tree, happy to have more solid footing. Minding Corrin’s dangling legs, he side-stepped through the doorway and into her home away from home. Jakob hastily made his way down a short corridor and into a room on the left. Xander followed, glancing at the passing rooms. He noted that one contained a piano, and chuckled softly at the thought of how the hell they managed to get it up here. 

Side-stepping once more into the room Jakob was in, he breathed in aromas he was certain he would never enjoy again. The earthy scent of patchouli and sandalwood filled the air. It smelled like her in here. He walked over to the edge of the large bed and gently laid her down, wanting nothing more than to curl up next to her and plant kisses on her forehead. Instead, he grabbed a chair and carried it to the side of the bed and sat down, sinking into the comfort and resting his head on his hand. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest while Jakob bopped around the room, setting out clothing, tidying books that were strewn about, and drawing the curtains to limit the amount of sunlight that poured in.

“Tea, Prince Xander?”

“No thank you,” he said dejectedly.

“Very well. I have chores to attend to in the meantime—I assume you will be here until she wakes,” Jakob said with a bite in his tone. “I will be nearby should she need anything.”

“Alright.”

Xander sat there, unmoving. He drew in a breath and sunk further into his chair on the exhale. His mind started to race with the day’s events. Day’s events…Wasn’t the moon appearing by the end of the battle? How was it that the sun was so high? Will Corrin remember everything once she wakes up? Is this what Camilla, Leo, and Elise were up against the day she allegedly transformed for the first time? He was out cold, and the only thing he remembered was an extraordinarily angry Corrin, his arm being crushed into a pulp, then waking in his own bed to orders to go find her. His stream of consciousness waxed and waned between Corrin, the battle, his siblings, and the things he desperately needed to understand. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_All four Nohrian royals were spending an evening in the courtyard. Whenever they finished their duties for the day, they usually enjoyed spending time together in the courtyard under their favorite tree when the weather permitted. It was always Corrin's favorite time of day._

_"Hi Xander!" Corrin exclaimed loudly as she swung down from the tree, her hair brushing the tip of his nose and causing the prince to jump out of his skin. It seemed that she eagerly took every opportunity to spook the normally composed prince._

_"Little princess, why are you up there?" he questioned as he looked up from his book, raising his eyebrow and smiling softly._

_Corrin dangled upside down from the limb of the tree, her legs hooked around the branch and arms dangling toward the ground. She looked like a mop hung out to dry. "No reason. I'm just—"_

_"Don't even say it!" Leo yelled, covering his face with his hands._

_"Hanging out, darling?" Camilla interjected as she ruffled Leo's hair._

_"Ugh, must you encourage such ridiculous banter?" Leo grumbled, smoothing out his hair. Elise giggled._

_"I love that joke!" Elise chimed in as she rolled from her back to her stomach, resting her head on her hands._

_Corrin's face started to turn pink from the blood rushing to her head. She grabbed the branch with her hands, rolled her legs away from the branch, and flipped lazily to the ground below. Her hair was sticking up in odd places from hanging upside down for so long, and most of it was now covering her eyes after landing in a squat-position._

_Xander looked at her and chuckled. "My my, that is quite a look for you."_

_Corrin parted some of her hair and grinned from ear to ear. Now she just looked silly. Camilla clicked her tongue and walked over to her on her knees, and started fixing her hair into a loose braid. "My sweet Corrin, you mustn't look so disheveled, you're simply too cute to let it go to waste! Don't you agree, Xander?"_

_Xander absentmindedly nodded with an 'Mhmm' without realizing it. He turned the page of his book and continued reading._

_Elise giggled again, which prompted Xander's attention. He looked at her and she grinned. "I think Corrin is the prettiest!" she said._

_Corrin blushed a loud shade of red, one that rivaled the color of her eyes. "I'm not so sure about THAT, Elise. I think you and Camilla win that one!"_

_Xander followed the conversation between the two. He bit his tongue, suddenly aware of what he agreed to, and was afraid to say anything that might rouse suspicions. Truly, Corrin was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was nearly twenty now, but still playful and maintaining a somewhat childish—nay, mischievous nature. He could not admit to it, because the rest of his true siblings believed her to be their sister. And for all he knew, Corrin believed the same._

_He watched Corrin as she stood up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. She turned to face the setting sun; it would be dark soon, and dinner would be ready. He would have to return to the sorry state of stealing glances of her out of the corner of his eye._

_When she turned around, she wore an unfamiliar set of armor and seemed farther away than she was just a moment ago. The heavy feeling in his chest told him exactly what was happening. There she was, across the battlefield, between the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies._

_"Xander!" She called, but he didn't answer._

_"Xander?"_

_He stared, unresponsive, at the growing look of defeat in her eyes. He tried to understand why her tone had softened, because that wasn’t the way she sounded that day._

_"Xander?"_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Xander?" She whispered, reaching out to touch his free hand. The other was busy supporting his head—he was fast asleep in a chair next to her bed. Gods, he looked tired, but she needed to hear his voice again. Whether he still hated her, she didn’t know—but she took his presence as a good sign.

For a moment, she consumed the sight of him. His golden curls haphazardly falling over his ebony circlet. The way his chest rose and fell in the even rhythm of sleep. The way his hand, calloused from battles past, wrapped around the arm of the chair while the other supported his head. She wanted to feel his hands envelop hers again. He was still wearing his armor, which looked dented in strange places. He must have taken a big hit during the fight with Iago, but he seemed intact. It wasn't long before she felt like she would die if she couldn't look into his deep mahogany eyes.

"Xander?" She said a little more loudly, brushing her fingertips across his. He nearly jumped out of his seat, eyes wide and searching the room. When his eyes fell on Corrin, he did jump up from his seat, and stood there for a moment.

Corrin drew a short breath, staring back at him. She supported her upper body on one elbow. An awkward silence seemed to stretch on for too long, so she offered him a weak smile, but was at a loss for anything to say.

"Hi," she finally said softly, maintaining her smile and continuing to look up at him.

Without warning he fell to his knees at the side of her bed and grabbed her, pulling her close to his chest and hiding his face in her neck. Corrin froze, and then returned the embrace with equal fervor. She felt moisture on her neck; she couldn't hear it, but she knew he was crying.

She didn't let go; she just hugged him tighter, feeling the entire weight of the war seeping into the top of the shirt she always wore under her armor.

"Xander, I—"

He drew himself away, looking her squarely in her ruby eyes. "I'm so sorry, Corrin. I know my actions are inexcusable. I failed to believe in you when you needed me to the most," he said. His eyes darted between hers before closing tightly. "I understand that you may never forgive me." 

Corrin reached her hand up to his cheek, wiping the moisture away with her thumb. She hated seeing him like this, but she knew she was the only person he ever allowed to see him in this state. His heart poured itself only to her, and she wondered if this moment was the result of having bottled himself in for so long. He finally reopened his eyes—those warm, soothing eyes she never failed to lose herself in—and she smiled as warmly as she could. "There is nothing to forgive," she said softly. "You're here now, and that's all that matters." 

He sighed and closed his eyes again. “I disagree. I have much to repent.” His chest shuddered as he breathed and tried to reclaim composure. “Corrin, if I may be so bold… Do you remember anything from the battle with Iago?”

“Hmm…” she pondered, drawing her hand back and looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was written on it. She remembered bits and pieces, sure, but after a certain point, everything was a swirl of colors and sounds, tastes, and feelings. She was aware of the hasty transformation—she’s transformed during battle before, but on two occassions it was an inherent defense mechanism triggered by pure instinct, and those were the transformations she didn’t remember well. This must have been the third occasion. “I remember flying with Camilla, and you and Leo joining us. And I remember being surrounded, and…” her hand flew to her side where she was struck by a sword. “I was surrounded, and I couldn’t deflect everything all at once." 

There was a silence between the two. They looked at each other, waiting for the other to add something. Corrin was the first to concede. She knew what Xander was asking, because the only time she transformed near him, he was out cold and probably didn’t remember much. “When I transform, my senses are heightened beyond anything I could possibly describe… But when I transform defensively, it’s even more intense. I can hear colors, taste sounds, feel odors as if they were textures… I know how crazy this must sound,” she admitted, looking down at the covers on her bed.

Xander clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on the edge of her bed. “It doesn’t sound crazy at all,” he assured. “What of your comrades? Camilla seemed determined to tell everyone you transformed a certain way, like she knew exactly what would happen if they came close.”

Corrin scoffed a little. “That’s what I requested after I nearly crushed poor Azura once. I think that was the second time I transformed. I have a dragonstone now, which allows me to transform at will, but sometimes I don’t have control—”

“—When you fear for your life,” Xander finished. “I saw you surrounded only after you screamed, and couldn’t get to you fast enough. You transformed before I reached you,” he said gently.

“It’s not even fear, Xander,” Corrin challenged. “I… I remember anger. There is always anger before these unwilling transformations,” she growled, furrowing her brow.

"Is everything alright, milady?" called a voice from the window. 

Corrin quickly rolled over to see Kaze perched against the backdrop of the astral realm castle. "Kaze, you're okay!"

"I could say the same to you," he said with a light chuckle. "I'm glad you are feeling better. Dinner will be served shortly; Mozu is cooking, and everyone is looking forward to seeing you." Glancing at Xander briefly, he offered a polite “milord” and nod.

"Thank you," she replied.

Kaze nodded again in response, disappearing from the windowsill as quickly as he appeared.

Xander felt a strange mix of emotions brewing in his chest. Who was that? And why was he comfortable enough to enter Corrin's room, through a window no less? A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't the jealous type, but he stopped questioning his feelings over matters involving Corrin a long time ago.

Corrin turned back to him and smiled again. She couldn't help but smile every time she looked at him. Her smile softened when she realized that he probably hadn't met Kaze, since he was recovering from a grievous wound he earned protecting Corrin during the battle with Hans and his troops. "That was Kaze. Remember the prisoner Fath— King Garon ordered me to kill? He is a ninja of Igasato, from a long line of Royal retainers. Mother never assigned him after I disappeared, and it seems as if she had planned on him being my retainer all along."

"What of Felicia? She's been looking for you ever since you left."

Corrin's eyes widened, and her smile disappeared. "I… I don't know," she admitted. "Perhaps Lilith will be able to help us find her, or at least guide her to us. I didn’t know…"

"Lady Corrin," Jakob called from the doorway. "I am pleased to see you awake again. I strongly suggest you eat something, dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Jakob. I'll be down soon." 

"Of course, Milady. There is a fresh change of clothes for you on your desk as soon as you are ready," Jakob said before bowing out of the room.

It looked like there was no end to Corrin’s new support system, and Xander feared the worst for ever being able to repair whatever (finally) began between them. 

He stood up slowly. "I will leave you to change, little princess."

Corrin sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking at her feet thoughtfully. "Do you think Felicia is okay?"

Xander smiled reassuringly, though his chest still ached. "She might be a bit clumsy, but she is a very resourceful girl," he said. He turned on his heel and made for the door.

"Xander?" 

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He took a deep breath, and exhaled carefully. "It is I who should be thanking you. For everything."

"No, seriously. Even while you are upset, you still find it in yourself to comfort me.” She paused thoughtfully, then continued. “Just wait outside the door, I'll get changed then help you find something more comfortable than that armor," she said, standing up slowly and starting towards the clothes on her desk. 

“What if we’re attacked? Surely we need to be prepared for anything,” Xander worried. 

"We're safe here, it’s not like camping in Nohr or Hoshido. I promise I will explain everything." 

Although she was new to war, he swore to never distrust her judgment again after a sort of epiphany during the skirmishes (more like slaughters) ordered by his father. He was never entirely pleased with the things his father demanded of him, but as of late, these “things” were becoming more gruesome and merciless. Instead of protesting, he nodded and left the room, standing obediently in the hallway. He leaned his back against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to extract the feelings buried deep in his stomach. Not that he wanted to be an emotionless retch—quite the opposite. He just wasn't ready to deal with all of it. Not right now. 

Corrin felt better now that she was in a loose tunic and pants that ended just above her ankles. Jakob had also provided a pair of boots; he always did, but she always opted not to wear them. She twisted her hair and flipped it to the side so it fell in a waterfall of silver over her left shoulder, then adjusted her headband. "Xander, you ready?" she called, earning a muffled "of course, little princess" from the hallway. Corrin smiled and exhaled sharply. 

When she exited the room, Xander chuckled. Still no shoes, he mused.

"Let's go get you some clothes, and some food! Mozu's cooking is second to none," she said proudly. "It will be fun, everyone always gathers in the mess hall after battle."

While they walked down the hallway and out to the platform, Xander pondered the idea. Fun? Here? How they were safe? How they had access to so much sustenance—food, clothing, and otherwise—all of it was a mystery. "I do look forward to your explanation of how everything works here," he admitted. "And you'll have to introduce everyone. I'm afraid I did not recognize half of the people here." 

She nudged his side playfully with her elbow before lowering the platform to the ground. “You’ll be fine, trust me. And I’m sure you’ll feel a little better with a belly full of food and some mead.”

Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it isn't as action-packed as the first one. The dream sequence was difficult to make seamless, so I added the breaks/italics to make it a little more salient.
> 
> By the way… In case you were wondering, synesthesia is "the production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body."
> 
> Comments/feedback are seriously appreciated! <3


	3. At the Round Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of became a Xander-centric chapter. Posting before I go bananas with edits. B) Hope you enjoy!

Before they even reached the mess hall, boisterous conversation and laughter filled the air. The building was located directly across the grounds from Corrin’s treehouse, and from the midpoint of their walk, Xander could already hear some familiar voices. Some relief washed over him, but his nerves were still firing on all cylinders, especially since Corrin had just touched him (even if it was only a playful elbow bump). Just knowing she still roused that sort of reaction from him was both reassuring and terrifying.

“Are you alright?” she asked from his side, peering up at him with curiosity.

“I’m fine,” he lied. Well, it wasn’t necessarily a lie. If ‘fine’ is a general feeling of ‘okayness,’ then he was fine in every sense of the word.

“If you’re concerned about how your presence will be received, don’t worry about it,” she said. “Ryoma and I have talked at great length about working together, in case you ever decided to join us.”

“You did, did you?” he admonished. “I appreciate your initiative, but if it is all the same to you, I do think I would like to speak with Ryoma myself.”

“As long as you promise not to fight.”

“I promise, little princess. Just promise me something in return.”

“Anything!” she said, almost a little too excitedly.

“Promise me that you truly understand why I had to act the way I did, and know that I still owe you a great deal for your forgiveness.”

Corrin stopped walking, and looked up at the orange and pink gradient in the sky. She pursed her lips, and folded her arms behind her back. “There is nothing to forgive, Xander… and I think I do understand. I didn’t like it at the time, but you did what you had to do. I know now that my decision probably hurt you. And, for the record, I don’t like that there are some secrets I will still have to keep until we reach our destination. If Azura and I tell you now, we will be no more, and you and Ryoma will be forced to do this without us.”

Xander chose his words as carefully as he could. “Corrin, it took me a long time—longer than I care to admit, and longer than it should have—to trust that you truly bear a weight that no one yet understands,” he reasoned calmly. He turned to face her, and placed both of his hands lightly on her shoulders, locking his elbows to keep her at arms length. She stiffened a little under his touch. “After Cyrkensia, watching you and your troops fight and obtain wounds from air, I began to question my distrust in you. I don’t know a soul, even the most crazed, who would go so far as to pretend to fight something that doesn’t appear to exist with such determination.”

Corrin lowered her head. “We must have looked silly, huh?”

“The silliest,” he said jokingly, which encouraged her to look up at him. “However, I am not blind to your actions that day. I saw blood drawn by ‘nothing.’ I was rendered powerless and unwilling to fight when that girl sang. I’m sure Ryoma would agree that something changed after that.”

She smiled. “So you’re okay with waiting?”

“I’ve waited this long, haven’t I? What’s another day? We march again tomorrow, yes?”

“Well, we have a little time to recuperate our bodies and minds. We will probably march again in about a week, but I’d like to discuss it with everyone first.”

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Now, I’m concerned.”

“Time runs its course a little differently here,” she explained. “What weeks are here, are mere moments in Nohr. And then there are these places called deeprealms, where some of the couples have taken maternity leave. Time is even different in those realms, because the children grew, and have joined our ranks.”

“You have children in your troops?!”

“Well, I should say young adults. What we thought were weeks, turned out to be many years for the children. Poor Shigure, Azura’s son, a good boy, was the first to teach us this lesson. Azura did not see him for a little over two weeks, but he escaped his deeprealm when the invisible forces destroyed it and all who lived there, as a young man. Since then, the couples have had the presence of mind to spend more time in those deeprealms. They visit at least once per day, because one day here seems to be nearly a year for them.”

Xander stood in silence, trying to take in all of this information. He breathed deeply, and closed his eyes. “I believe you,” he said, his voice just above a whisper. It was difficult to believe, but after seeing the damage wrought by said ‘invisible forces,’ seeing time bend, watching his precious Corrin turn into a raging dragon, and being forgiven, nothing was impossible at this point.

They started to walk again, closing the distance between themselves and the mess hall. Xander broke the silence. “Are many of your comrades married?”

“Yup. It’s sweet, really, and I think the bonds we all share aid us in battle. I’m not sure how, but I think it strengthens us,” she said.

His heart began to race. “What of you?”

Corrin blushed a bright red that spread all the way to her ears, prompting Xander’s heart to race even faster. “I-I—”

Before Corrin could finish her sentence and Xander could curl up under a rock to hide himself forever, a tall, lavender figure appeared in the doorway of the mess hall.

“Darling! You’re finally awake!” Camilla exclaimed as she exited the mess hall, with Leo and Elise in tow.

Elise ran straight to Corrin, and hugged her tightly. “Yay! You’re awake! We can finally eat!” When she let go of Corrin, she immediately moved to Xander, squeezing him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she said with her usual enthusiasm, and looked up at him. “I knew you would come!”

Xander patted her head. “I think you’ve grown taller, Elise,” he said. “I’m glad you’re here and well.”

Leo and Camilla finally caught up, and Camilla pulled Corrin into an embrace. “You’re so cute when you wake up,” she cooed. “I hope you know it is you alone who put those naughty Nohrians to shame.”

“I couldn’t have done it without everyone,” Corrin replied.

“Yeah, but you were the one who decapitated Iago, that disgusting rat,” Leo spat, pulling Corrin to him for a hug. “I swear you have the devil’s own luck.”

“I did what now?” Corrin asked, returning the hug with a tight squeeze.

Leo scoffed and ruffled her hair before they let go of each other. “You, quite literally, bit his head off after he tried to attack you. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look on his face—I suspect that, for once in his pathetic life, the rat realized he didn’t stand a chance.”

“I was wondering why I have an awful taste in my mouth,” Corrin grumbled. “I don’t remember everything, but if I got anything in my mouth, I think I still taste it.”

“Oh? And what does it taste like?” Camilla asked playfully.

“Honestly? Ass,” Corrin stated plainly.

Everyone started laughing, including Xander. Corrin had never shied away from the truth, even if it were less-than lady-like. It was one of her most endearing qualities.

Corrin watched Xander laugh, and remembered how soothing it was. It was probably her most favorite sound in the world.

“Well now, we musn’t let that pig soil our precious Corrin!” Camilla declared. “I think it is a good time to eat and drink and be merry.” She wrapped an arm around Corrin’s shoulders and started walking her towards the mess hall.

Corrin turned her head around and looked at Xander, smiled when she saw him following closely, then returned to the view in front of her.

When they entered the mess hall, it erupted with loud whistles, applause, and cheering. It was almost deafening, especially for Corrin, whose hearing was more amplified than a typical human’s. She grinned and put her hands up. “Guys, you really didn’t have to wait to eat! Come on now!” In an instant, she was surrounded by comrades patting her on the back and singing their praises to her. She was handed a glass stein full of a golden liquid, and she quickly took a sip after a clink of glasses with those around her. Gods, she was thirsty, and had forgotten all about the awful taste in her mouth as the soothing fizzy liquid slid down her throat.

Xander looked around the giant hall. Three long rows of tables ran from front to back, with benches on each side. It was warm, probably from the massive crowd of people inside. But it wasn’t just the temperature—plain red and orange banners with no obvious details hung lazily on the walls, with large candelabrums dotting the walls and tabletops and casting a comforting glow all over the room. Actually, it kind of looked like Corrin’s room, he thought. In the back, he could see a small brown-haired girl with flowers in her hair bopping from place to place, carefully preparing a large amount of food for delivery to the tables.

His siblings dispersed to their seats but Laslow, who was holding two glass steins, was suddenly at his side. He handed one to Xander. “Here, Milord, I’m sure you could use a drink,” he said with his unusual accent. 

“I suppose this is the mead Corrin mentioned,” he said as he took the glass from his retainer. “I’m glad to see you are well, Laslow. Is Peri alright?”

Laslow nodded. “All in a day’s work, Milord,” he said with a bright smile. “You should come sit down. Dinner is served, and you’ll be pleased to know that the lovely farm girl can cook better than any chef in Castle Krakenburg. I’ve already tried one of her cabbage rolls, and it is simply splendid! Peri is fine too. She took a hit to the leg, but you know how she is—she got that crazy look in her eye and went berserk on the lot of them.”

Xander chuckled. “Ah, naturally.” He followed Laslow to a seat a little further down the same table as Corrin, and sat down. He took a sip from the stein, looking over the top of the glass at her. She was seated next to that green-haired man—Kaze, was it?—and she was fussing over him while Jakob served a large amount of cabbage rolls and sushi. The drink hit his stomach hard, and he lowered the glass, glancing once more around the room. He noticed Camilla was seated next to Ryoma, who was also next to Corrin. The other Hoshidan royals were seated at the next table over.

Laslow sensed Xander’s discomfort, eyeing him carefully between sips of mead. “Milord, if I may—”

“You may not,” he said, when the brown-haired girl in pigtails put a large bowl of creamed beef between them. The smell alone made his mouth water. He forgot the last time he ate.

“H-hi, your highness, sorry t’ interrupt, but Corrin asked me to put this here by you,” she said shakily.

“Thank you. Mozu, I presume? Corrin told me your cooking is second to none,” he said, offering a half-smile.

“She said that?!” she exclaimed, red grazing her freckled cheeks. “Wow, that was mighty nice of her! I-I mean, my mama taught he how to cook, and since I can’t fight too good yet even though everyone else seems to think I’m alright, I can at least cook for everyone, since Corrin took me in after… after…” she paused, and shock overcame her. “Sorry your highness, I wasn’t meaning to ramble on like that. Corrin is just mighty nice is all. I hope you like your beef stew!” she said with a too-dramatic bow, and scuttled back to the kitchen area.

Xander watched her leave, then looked at Corrin, who was staring at him expectantly. She jumped a little when he looked at her, then moved her gaze back to her plate. He sighed, and helped himself to the steaming bowl of creamed beef.

“Her whole village was destroyed by Faceless,” Elise said sadly as she sat in a seat across from him. “Corrin found her in the thick of it all, and insisted she come with us, so she had someplace to go.” She helped herself to a few cabbage rolls.

Xander looked up with a mouthful of beef stew and swallowed. “What of her family?”

“They were killed. I feel so bad, I think all of us do, because we didn’t get there in time.” Elise took a bite of the cabbage roll and chewed thoughtfully.

“That’s horrendous,” said Laslow, pointing out the obvious as usual. “A soul as wonderful as hers must have been cultivated by some equally wonderful people.”

“It was really hard for her, her family and her village were all she knew. But we’re kind of like her family now!” Elise said, trying to turn the conversation into something more positive. 

A wolf-like man piped up from Xander’s side. “She’s really come full circle, she says she doesn’t fight well but she’s been important in a lot of battles—heck, she’s saved everyone’s pelt at least once! And if it weren’t for her teaching us how to cook, we’d all be starving!”

“Well, I must give her my gratitude for that as well,” Xander said before taking another hungry bite of food. He’d all but forgotten what creamed beef tasted like. It certainly was his favorite, but he had never tasted anything as good as this.

“I’m Keaton,” he said, grabbing Xander’s hand and shaking it roughly. “And that wonderful woman deserves all the gratitude she can get,” he added proudly and puffed up his chest. “I knew I married the right girl—she can fight, cook, AND hunt! She’s amazing, really. I think I’d be lost without her.”

Elise giggled loudly, accidently spitting out little pieces of cabbage. She swallowed the food hurriedly and wiped her mouth with her hand. “You guys make a great team,” she said sweetly.

The rest of the meal was spent reminiscing, talking about the latest gossip in the barracks, talking about how nice it was to have a place to take a break, and filling in Xander on all of the goings-on in their perspective of the war. As dinner wore on, Mozu brought out various desserts, kissing Keaton on the cheek and making him blush as she bent over to put the plates on the table.

Xander looked around again, and everyone looked full, warm, and relaxed. Stealing a glance over at Corrin, he noticed her discussing something animatedly with Ryoma, and tried to imagine what they were talking about. She caught him looking and smiled, then returned to her conversation after he smiled back. He nearly melted in his seat. That Kaze fellow was still seated next to her, but appeared to be deep in thought as he listened to a red-haired ninja and a woman with long, icy blue hair seated across from him. If Corrin really liked this man, he thought bitterly, she certainly had a ‘type.’

“Staring is impolite, Xander,” Elise scolded with one eye open and the other squeezed shut, pointing her fork at him. Before he could respond, she erupted in giggles.

“So is pointing, Elise,” he countered. He took another sip of his nearly-finished glass of mead. He only had one with his whole meal, but felt lighter and more relaxed.

“Everyone, I have an announcement!” Corrin suddenly shouted, standing on top of the table with her hands in the air. The room went quiet save for a few whispered conversations. “First, I need to thank you all for your hard-won battles at the bottomless canyon. Some of us were wounded, but we all escaped with our lives, and I am so happy that is the case. I don’t know what I would do without each and every one of you. And as you all probably know already, Xander, Leo, and their retainers have joined us on our journey…”

Xander sank in his seat. ‘Why would she do this?’ he thought. She knew better than anyone else that he hated unnecessary attention. Elise could hardly contain herself as she watched his petty attempt to maintain composure, and she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Corrin took a deep breath, trying to keep the attention on her by standing on top of the table. She raised her voice when she noticed eyes drifting toward Xander. “Without them, we might have suffered greatly during our last battle. I want you to know that you can depend on them, and I want them to know that they can depend on you as I do. We are all a team, a family; with that, let us celebrate our family, our victory, and all of the good things to come!”

A “here here!” came from somewhere in the back of the room, followed by clinks of glasses and applause. Effie helped Jakob and Mozu carry out a few large oak barrels, presumably filled with mead, and set them in the center of the room. Everyone cheered loudly, and people started to crowd around the fresh supply of mead.

Corrin stepped down from the table, and noticed Xander in his sunken state on the bench. She thought she spared him from the attention as best she could. She grabbed two fresh glasses of mead and skipped over to where he was sitting, plopping herself between him and Keaton.

“Hello, little princess.”

She pushed one of the glasses in front of him. “Sorry about that. Ryoma and Camilla insisted I say something, because everyone was talking about you guys showing up,” she said. “Kaze even said you might not like the attention.”

“It’s alright. I appreciate the attempt, and I suppose it was necessary to address the wyvern in the room.” Xander took his glass and held it up. “To the good things to come.”

“To the good things to come!” she repeated, clinking her glass with him, and taking a small sip. “How did you like dinner?”

“He ate like a pig!” Elise interrupted, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. She’d crossed that ‘I-can’t-contain-myself-anymore’ line after her last drink, and was not about to turn back.

Xander laughed. That’s two times in one day! It was like music to Corrin’s ears.

“So you liked it?” she pressed eagerly, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands.

“I loved it. You weren’t kidding when you said Mozu was a fantastic cook. And you remembered my favorite,” he continued thoughtfully.

“I’m glad,” Corrin murmured with a bright smile.

Xander finally realized he didn’t make room for her when she first sat down, that they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. He blushed and moved over a few inches, his side becoming a little chillier from the lack of contact. He looked at her to say something, and noticed she was blushing too.

Elise was beside herself with laughter.

“Sorry, I—”

“Milady, Lord Ryoma wishes to speak with you and Lord Xander,” Kaze said when he appeared out of nowhere.

Corrin was startled by the sound of his voice, but then rolled her eyes and grumbled. “Kaze, must you sneak up on me like that?”

“My apologies. I will try my best to make my approach known to you.”

“It’s alright, I’m sorry for being irritated. I know it’s your nature.”

Kaze chuckled and crossed his arms. “No apologies necessary. If you wouldn’t mind, Lord Ryoma wishes to speak now before the mead flows too freely.”

“Sure thing,” Corrin answered then looked at Xander as she stood up from her seat. “Come on, I’m ready if you are.”

“Of course,” Xander managed to say as he stood up and followed the two. He noticed that Corrin chose to walk next to him instead of Kaze, which made his stomach flutter. They walked into a side room just off the main hall, and saw Ryoma seated at one of the small tables of four. There were glasses of mead already on the table, one at each seat. This room was considerably cooler than the main hall, which was a great relief.

“Ah, Prince Xander,” he boomed, but his tone was neutral and his facial expression was void of any malice. He motioned for them to sit. Corrin took a seat perpendicular to Ryoma’s so Xander could sit across from him. Kaze took the seat across from Corrin. “I’m glad you are finally here, I was beginning to worry that I should have stayed out of this fool’s quest myself.”

“Prince Ryoma,” Xander said smoothly, looking him directly in the eyes with neutral expression.

There was a silence. ‘Shit,’ Corrin thought, biting her lip. ‘They’re just staring at each other. What do I do?’

“Well, this is awkward,” Ryoma joked, putting into words what Corrin was thinking.

“I would be concerned if it wasn’t,” Xander added.

“How true.” Ryoma said. “I guess I’ll just get straight to the point. Prince Xander, it seems as if we are bound by the same cause.”

“Indeed,” Xander nodded in agreement. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend, is he not? For the sake of both of our countries, I think a truce is in order.”

‘Wow, they really don’t like small talk,’ Corrin thought, looking back and forth between the two princes. They were more alike than she ever realized. She reached for the stein sitting in front of her, desperate for some relief from the awkwardness, but Kaze gave her a pointed glare and shook his head subtly. She backed off.

“Corrin spoke of your blunt nature. It’s clear to me she has no lying bone in her body.” Ryoma paused, and leaned forward on the table. A more serious expression crossed his face, and he looked like he was staring directly into Xander’s soul. “As the future king of Hoshido, I am willing to overlook the bad blood between our countries in support of our shared cause. However, I need to know that the current king of Nohr does not have his own cards on our table. I will not hesitate to strike you down if I feel that you are not acting on your own accord here.”

“Ryoma!” Corrin exclaimed, but Kaze gave her another stern look. She pursed her lips and sat back against her chair.

Xander mirrored Ryoma and leaned forward on the table, not losing his gaze. “I think you and I both know that I signed away my own life when I disobeyed my father. I’m sure you’ve already spoken to Camilla and Elise,” he said coolly, to which Ryoma offered a single nod. “King Garon would not hesitate to strike them down for following Corrin, and me being the crown prince makes no difference to him. I will be labeled a traitor, just as my siblings have been. I cannot make promises for the Nohrian troops that stand firm in their loyalty to Garon, but I assure you that I am here for the same reason you are.”

Ryoma leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms. “Good,” he said. “Good.” He ran his index finger and thumb over his chin. “So we are in agreement, then.”

Xander nodded. “I do believe so.”

Ryoma extended his hand across the table. Xander reached across the table as well, grabbed Ryoma’s hand, and shook it. “So on behalf of Nohr and Hoshido, our beloved homelands, we begin a ceasefire, effective now.”

“Agreed,” Xander said.

Corrin took the opportunity to grab her stein, and held it up to everyone, grinning from ear to ear. “To Nohr and Hoshido!”

Everyone else followed suit, clinked their glasses, and took a long sip of the cool liquid before setting down their steins in unison. This mead was a little stronger than the one they had with dinner, but it was certainly a special occasion.

Corrin put one hand on Xander’s, and one hand on Ryoma’s. They both looked at her, and she just smiled a big, goofy smile. “Can we relax and have fun now?”

Ryoma chuckled. “I suppose now is the time. I will make haste and inform the others.” He finished the mead in his glass in one gulp, and left the room to Xander, Corrin, and Kaze.

A piano began to play and Corrin could hear Azura singing with Shigure from one of the other rooms in the mess hall. Cheers and whoops exploded, and she just continued to smile. She was so proud of her friend, who was so closed off to the rest of the world and only recently began to open up with the help of Saizo and their beautiful sons. “I’m going to go listen to them sing,” she said suddenly, gulping down the rest of her drink and hurrying out of the room, leaving Kaze and Xander alone.

Crap.

“Do you wish to be left alone, Milord?” Kaze inquired.

“No, it’s alright, Kaze.” Xander sighed a little and looked at the green-haired man. “So you’re Corrin’s retainer now?”

“Yes sir, I would have been assigned to her if she was still in Hoshido. Also, she spared my life at Castle Krakenburg. I owe her a great debt,” he said smoothly and took a sip of his drink.

Xander nodded. “I suppose we all do.”

Kaze chuckled. “This army is whole, thanks to her charisma and kindness.”

“She is rather charismatic, isn’t she?”

“Yes sir, she is. Although she can be quite impulsive at times,” he added.

“Indeed.”

Xander looked towards the banter in the other room, slowly sipping his drink. He wasn’t sure how Ryoma and Corrin could finish it so quickly—it was a strong beverage with a serious bite to it.

“Sir, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“If I may be frank, what are your thoughts on Corrin? Are you still upset with her?”

Xander paused. He wasn’t prepared for such a question, and immediately felt guilty for preparing his own question of a similar nature. However, the mead was relaxing his inhibitions, and he felt a little daring. “No, I am not. Might I ask you the same?”

Kaze looked up, drew some air into his lungs, and sighed. “If I am to be honest, Milord, sometimes she is difficult to look after. Emotional, although she hides it well from everyone else. I was especially worried for her life while we fought with Hans. She was so distraught after she thought you sent them.”

He wasn’t expecting that sort of response. The two men looked at each other, both frozen. This man knew Corrin better than he expected him to. “Weren’t you injured during that battle? Is that why?”

“Yes, she wasn’t herself. In fact, she wasn’t paying attention at all,” he reasoned.

“Then I believe I owe you an apology as well.”

“Think nothing of it. I was simply doing my duty.”

Xander eyed him for a moment. “Your duty as a retainer.” It wasn’t a question.

Kaze picked up on the inference. “Yes, my duty as a retainer. Would you believe it otherwise?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Xander responded with as much composure as he could muster. A sick feeling rolled around in the pit of his stomach. For what it was worth, at least Corrin picked a good man who cared a great deal for her. He just wished it could have been him. If only he hadn’t been so ignorant.

They both fell quiet. Suddenly, Kaze smiled and chuckled softly, crossing his arms. “Forgive me, but it sounds like you think I love her. And I do, but strictly as my liege, and nothing else. At the risk of saying too much, I do love someone, but it is not your Corrin,” he added with another chuckle, and a wistful expression flooded his face.

What?

The two men didn’t know Corrin had been listening in on them the whole time, grinning wildly. She felt like it was a good time to intervene and went bounding into the room, nearly knocking the table over. “KAZE!” she yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat. “Sakura is sitting by herself! Come on!”

Kaze looked absolutely mortified, and his cheeks looked like they might burst into flame. “Milady, please don’t do this—”

“Too late, this is happening! And I’m not doing this, you are!” she argued, nearly dragging him out into the other room.

Xander released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He collected the empty glasses from the table, and brought them to the kitchen bar in the main hall. Butterflies replaced the sick feeling in his stomach, and his head was lighter than a feather. ‘Maybe,’ he thought. ‘Just maybe…’ He peeked into the room full of music and people dancing, spotting Kaze seated across from the girl with short, soft-pink hair. Both were blushing furiously as they avoided each other’s eyes, and it made Xander smile.

Corrin, feeling very pleased with herself, glided over to Xander’s side with her arms crossed, watching Kaze and Sakura without trying to hide it. She took a deep breath and sighed. Hopefully this quelled whatever Xander was worried about, but she assumed he would need more evidence. Fueled by mead and a desire to touch him, she moved a little closer.

He smiled down at her. “Little princess.”

“Mhmm?”

“Would you like to dance?”


	4. Day of Rest

Corrin felt her face heat up. The room was wobbling a little, so she leaned on the doorframe for support. Or was it her that was wobbling? Perhaps she had too much mead. She started mulling over how many glasses she drank. One with dinner; she started to drink another one when she sat with Xander; then the one at the round table. Maybe she drank the last one a little too quickly. She shook her head, and the room wobbled a little more.

“Sorry, Corrin. That was very forward of me,” he said, looking a little embarrassed and immediately pointing his gaze at his feet.

“I think I drank that last glass of mead a little too fast.”

“I understand.” He turned on his heel and started toward the exit.

She watched him walk away, cursing herself for probably hurting his feelings. “Xander, wait—” 

He didn’t turn around. He just kept walking.

“Gods damn it,” she scolded herself, sulking towards Kaze and Sakura and sinking into an empty chair at their table.

“Big sister! Are you okay?” Sakura questioned, placing a tiny hand on her arm.

“Actually, I’m not. I’m not ill, I’m just an idiot,” she declared, throwing her head back over the top of her chair and putting her hands over her face.

Kaze knew she and Xander were standing together moments ago, but now he was gone. He glanced out the window, deciding he knew what was bothering his liege. With a soft smile, he reached over and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “I think a good night’s sleep is just what you need to clear your mind. I can escort you to your room, if you wish.”

She waved him off with her hands. “No, but thank you.” Straightening in her seat and smoothing her hair, she looked at the two, who stared back at her with honest concern. “Do you guys think this is hopeless?”

Sakura patted her arm. “N-not at all,” she assured. “But sleep a-actually sounds like a good idea.”

Corrin smiled half-heartedly, said her goodnights to the pair, and meandered outside. The evening was cool, and she paused to breathe in the dewy air. She swore she could smell him: the scent of seasoned firewood and sage. Her favorite smells, likely because they reminded her of him. Staring at the full moon in front of her, she wondered if he was told where to sleep. She would have told him to sleep in her treehouse, with her, where he belonged. With a sharp exhale, she dragged her feet off of the porch and all the way to her room, not even noticing that Xander was sitting right there on a bench.

Xander released the air he was holding onto for dear life when she was far enough away. He watched her climb expertly to a ledge on her home he hadn’t noticed before, then disappear into the tree. He dropped his head, carefully observing all the details of his boots.

When she was inside, Corrin stomped around and grumbled and pounded on a wall that was in her way. ‘Don’t do this,’ she chided herself. ‘This is what a child would do.’ Instead, she resigned herself to pacing around her room, trying to keep up with her thoughts.  
  
“Lady Corrin?” called Jakob. “Is everything alright?”

This must have been the hundredth time someone asked her if she was alright since she woke up. She was starting to crack. When she looked up at Jakob, her eyes began to swell with tears. 

She officially reached her breaking point, and he hurried to her side, crumbling to the floor with her. He hugged her tightly. “There there, Corrin,” he said gently, shushing her. This was one of those rare times when all formalities were damned, and he spoke to her as a friend. And as such, he already knew what this was about. “He will come around soon enough.”

“I’m a dolt, Jakob, a complete dolt. He asked me to dance, and I just stood there and shook my head because I was too stupid to realize what he was asking! He was trying, Jakob, and I just pushed him even farther away,” she sobbed.

“Perhaps you are not as ready to accept him as you think you are,” he offered calmly, rubbing his thumb in her palm. “There is a lot of… excuse my language, horse shit, to muck before the stall is clean and ready for a mount. Perhaps a good night’s rest and a clear head are what you need.”

Corrin looked at him and laughed a little, wiping some of the moisture away from her eyes with her wrist. “That’s what Kaze and Sakura said.”

“And right they are,” Jakob asserted. He smoothed her hair then lifted her chin with his index finger. “Keep your head up, Corrin. Not all is lost. And everyone needs you to be strong. No use crying over a man, of all the things that are worth crying about.”

Corrin smiled softly and hugged him. “Thank you, Jakob. For being my best friend.”

“Of course, Milady. I am always here. Now, I’ve prepared your nightclothes, and some tea. Why don’t you dress for the evening, and if you wish, we can chat about anything you want until you are ready to sleep.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Jakob helped her to her feet, and smiled earnestly. “Call me when you need me,” he said as he left the room.

Corrin dressed in a soft white nightgown and sat at the table with tea already prepared. She wondered if he predicted she would want her most favorite nightgown and a cup of tea this evening. “Jakob? Come have some tea.”

“As you wish, Milady,” he called back, and reentered the room.

She tucked her knees close to her chest and pulled her nightgown over her legs. Jakob handed her a cup of tea, sat across from her, and poured himself a cup. They sat and chatted for a good hour before she decided she was ready to go to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_She was playing her piano in her room, angry. No, more like hurt, and furious. He didn’t believe her. How could he? It must have looked wrong to him when he rounded the corner and saw her standing with a closed fist over a nobleman out cold on the balcony. He hadn’t bothered to acknowledge the blood drying on the corners of her mouth, or the drying cuts and bruises forming on her neck, sides, and legs. From where he stood, all he could see was the evidence an unprovoked attack on a nobleman._

_He stood in the doorway of her room, looking at her in disbelief. “Corrin,” he started._

_She glared at him and stood from her piano, slamming multiple keys down and making an ungodly sound. Before he could get anything else out, she ran to her window and leapt. He chased after her, leaning beyond the windowsill and staring down. “Corrin!”_

_She deftly caught a branch on the tree below, swinging herself down, catching another branch with one hand and swinging to the ground. She landed with a thud on one knee, and looked up at him as he left the window._

_He was coming after her._

_She ran faster than she ever had in her entire life. Hearing him call out her name again, she feared he would catch her. He was no good with trees, so she took to them. She jumped nimbly from branch to branch, taking great strides to jump to adjacent trees, leaping to the ground when they were too far apart, running, and climbing up to the top of the highest tree in the castle courtyard._

_When she reached the top, she was sitting at a campfire by herself, nursing her wounds. She winced as she moved the leg of her pants up, revealing dark purple bruises on her thigh. Gingerly, she smoothed a salve over the bruises and cuts, squinting her eyes shut when it stung on the cuts._

_“Little princess,” he said softly._

_She looked up and gasped, hurriedly fixing her pants and wincing when she moved the fabric over her sensitive skin too quickly._

_He walked over to her slowly, and knelt down in front of her, not breaking eye contact. They were both quiet. She stared back at him as he looked down and moved her shirt off of her shoulder, revealing more bruises that travelled all the way up to her neck. He took the salve from her hands and smoothed it over the bruises even more gently than she had. She closed her eyes tight._

_Without a word, he replaced the lid on the salve, set it aside, gently moved her shirt back to her shoulder, and drew her close to his chest. She broke the silence and sobbed, gripping his shirt tightly. He pulled her closer, shh-shhing her. She didn’t know he was crying too. The only other sound was the crackling of the small fire next to them._

_“Your arm,” she finally said, pushing herself away and looking at him with fear._

_“Is quite fine,” he finished for her._

_“How did you—”_

_“Find you? Not easily. Did he—”_

_“No, I hit him up his nose before he could do anything.”_

_“Thank the Gods,” he said, relieved, and pulled her close again. His touch made every follicle in her skin alight with energy; all hairs were standing attention. They sat there in silence, basking in a renewed sense of security._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and sunlight was pouring into her room.

“Good morning, Milady,” said Jakob, who had been buttling all morning as usual. But the sun was already up, and it was strange that she was only waking up now. 

“What time is it?” she asked, sitting up and stretching her arms as high as she could.

“Nearly eight o’clock. I thought you might like to sleep in; you were up until almost midnight.”

“You’re the best, Jakob,” she said, leaning forward on her legs and wrapping her arms around them.

“I know,” he teased. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, actually.”

“Any interesting dreams?”

She hummed, thinking about the dream she woke almost immediately from. Jakob always asked her about her dreams, and it was one of her favorite things he did to help her wake up in the morning. “Yes, although it was just one of those memory dreams, I suppose. It started out bad, but ended well.”

Jakob smiled. “That is good to hear, Milady. Tea?”

“A thousand times yes!” she exclaimed, practically throwing herself out of her bed.

Jakob poured her tea while she made herself comfortable in the very spot she was curled up in last night. “I think you’re feeling better than a lot of our comrades.”

“Really?” she asked, clutching onto her cup with both hands and taking a small sip.

“Indeed, hardly anyone had breakfast. Some are still fast asleep in the mess hall,” he joked.

Corrin laughed and some tea went up her nose, causing her to laugh even more. “Goodness. I have to practice controlling my transformations,” she stated, thinking about the other grand parties thrown after she woke up from unwilling transformations. Taking another sip, she reviewed the evening as if it were a movie in her mind. “What of Kaze and Sakura? I do hope their night ended well. I’ve been rooting for them this whole time.”

Jakob snorted. “Probably the same as Lord Ryoma and Lady Camilla. I think they make a fine couple.”

“Who makes a fine couple?” a familiar voice asked nervously from the window.

Corrin grinned, and looked out of the side of her eyes up at Kaze. She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kaze hopped down from his perch, walked over, plucked the cup of tea out of her hands, and sniffed it. “Did you put mead in this, Lady Corrin?” he teased.

She hastily grabbed her cup of tea back, and kept wiggling her eyebrows while holding back a laugh.

Kaze crossed his arms. “You seem quite pleased with yourself, Milady.”

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it,” she responded, finishing the last sip of tea. “What is on our agenda for today?”

Glad to have some of his dignity back, Kaze uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips. “Well, being that half of the army is still incapacitated, I suggest you give them a day of rest. As for us, a bit of training might be in order. You seem rested and well.”

Corrin groaned. “Why can’t we all have a day off?” 

“Well, Milady, I guess that is up to you.”

She twirled a strand of her hair thoughtfully. “Can I declare a day of rest? I mean, not just because half of the army is… incapacitated, as you say, but because we just endured two incredibly difficult battles without rest between. I think everyone could use it, and why not take advantage of the time difference?”

“As you wish, Milady. That is a sound decision.”

“Wonderful.”

“Am I dismissed?” 

“You don’t need to ask that of me, Kaze. But yes, if that is what you need to hear, you are dismissed for the day. Go spend some time with Sakura!” She wiggled her eyebrows again.

He tried to hide his grin, but realizing he was unsuccessful, he turned around and slid out of the window as fast as he could.

Jakob sighed. “I do wish he would come in through the door like a normal person. He tracks dirt in here constantly!”

Corrin eyed him curiously, then frowned. “Jakob, do I have to ask you to take a day off too? I did declare a day of rest a few moments ago.”

“A butler’s job is never over,” he tried to defend, but she waved her hands at him.

“Come on, Jakob. Seize the day. I’m asking you as a friend, not as your ‘master,’” she finished with air quotations. 

“Are you sure, Milady?”

“Absolutely. Please don’t make me order you to take a day off, I hate doing that.”

“As you wish,” he said with a bow. “Your clothes are set for the day. I was not sure if you would be training or resting, so I took the liberty of setting out day clothes and your armor. I prepared a bath, as well. It should still be warm.”

“Thank you, Jakob. I mean that.”

“You’re welcome.”

When Jakob left the room, Corrin grabbed the day clothes and waltzed over to the other room where the bath was set. She closed the door behind her, undressed herself hastily, and stepped into the warm water. She sank into the tub up to her chin, allowing the water to seep into every pour; smooth out every muscle. She sat there for a while with her eyes closed, thinking on how to talk to Xander. Asking him to train was out of the question. Maybe she could ask him to a picnic out by the lake just beyond the walls. Yes, that will do. Holding her breath, she dunked herself under the water and popped out with a gasp, rubbing the water away from her eyes. She washed herself quickly, wishing Felicia was here. Jakob was perfect in every sense of the word, but he wasn’t as good as Felicia with preparing baths. It was the one thing he struggled with. Maybe it was just her endless knowledge of oils, herbs, fragrances, and how to care for long hair. And the chats they would have while Felicia helped her tame her wild tresses.

She stepped out of the bath, dried off, and lathered on lotion with a touch of patchouli oil. Felicia always said that oils smell differently when applied to different people, and patchouli always smelled ‘magical’ on her. She dressed then returned to her room, combing her hair in front of the vanity. Satisfied, she stood to leave.

When she rounded the corner of the doorway, she walked directly into Xander, planting her face into his unarmored chest with an ‘oomph.’ She looked up at him and she hiccupped. “Xander, I’m so sorry!”

Xander snickered and tried to hide his smile. “Sorry, little princess. I knocked several times, and Jakob said I could just wait in here while you were getting ready for the day.” When he finally breathed, he smelled the patchouli he knew was from her. He thought he might liquefy in front of her.

Corrin, however, could not help but smile. “It’s fine. I was actually about to come find you.”

“Oh?”

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come for a picnic with me. We could swing by the kitchen and grab some breakfast, and there’s a gigantic tree beside a lake nearby.” 

“That sounds grand. I didn’t know we could do such things here,” he mused.

“Yes, and I declared a day of rest. Kaze told me half of the army is out of commission from dinner last night.”

“I heard as much, he has been making his rounds.”

Corrin rubbed her arm absentmindedly. After a moment, she finally spoke again. “Xander, I’m sorry about last night. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing you away.”

“You had every right to,” Xander responded coolly. He looked nervous, despite his calm tone. “And you have no reason to be sorry. I was foolish to think you would accept me with open arms. If you will accept my company for a picnic, that is more than I could ask for.”

She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck right there, tangle her little fingers in his soft golden curls, and kiss him the way she often dreamed of. To kiss away his nervousness and self-doubt. To allow themselves, for once, to relinquish all self-control and just give in to each other. On the other hand, maybe Jakob was right—they should take their time. But hadn’t they already taken their time, during the years of fruitless pining from adjacent dinner chairs? Savoring every embrace as if it were their last, while maintaining all appearances of appropriateness? When he found her in the woods of the forlorn, and it took every ounce of their willpower not to take each other each night they were alone in a small tent—instead spending the nights talking, sharing their innermost thoughts and wishes?

She shook her head. “No, you shouldn’t be the one asking. I humbly request your company for a picnic.”

Xander nodded. “Although I feel I should be, I humbly accept.”

She grabbed a basket from yet another room, presumably storage, and led him down the front entrance of the tree, showing him the proper path to take around the branches and notches at the bottom. They made their way to the mess hall, said good morning to all of the bleary-eyed comrades that were just waking up and cradling their heads. Mozu had gone ahead and prepared breakfast the night before, and it was all laid out for those who had the stomach to eat it. Corrin helped herself to the leftover berry tarts, some yogurt, and peach juice while Xander grabbed some cabbage salad. 

They walked until they reached the castle walls, which opened to a bright green field. “It’s just beyond the tree line over there,” Corrin said, gesturing to the thin line of trees several hundred yards away.

The quiet breeze toyed with the grass, sending shockwaves of light green across the small field and encouraging the trees to dance. They continued in silence; Xander was busy absorbing the beauty of it all, including her. He spent much of the morning exploring the little village, trying to think of excuses to see her again today. Now, he was having trouble finding words while the sunshine all but made her glow.

When they reached their destination, he was taken aback by the size of the willow tree in front of him. It was larger than any he’d seen. It’s wispy branches swung lazily over the surface of the water, tickling the surface and creating ripples every time the wind kicked up. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a grassy spot in the shade by its exposed roots.

She stopped and looked fondly up at the tree, still holding his wrist. He savored her touch, hyper-aware of her delicate grasp on him. “I come here all the time to think,” she said, turning to him with a warm smile. “This is my favorite spot in the entire area.”

“I’m honored you would bring me here,” he said, returning the smile.

She let go of his wrist unwillingly, and reached for a thin blanket that was tucked into the basket. She grabbed each corner and flicked it out, letting it fall slowly to the ground. Sitting down cross-legged next to the basket, she motioned for him to sit with her. He complied and sat about an arms-distance from her. She dug through the basket and passed him the cabbage salad and some peach juice, then took out her yogurt and berry tarts.

The two ate quietly together, listening to the soft bristle of the branches dancing above them and the birds singing their songs. Corrin could talk anyone’s ear off, but with Xander, she didn’t want to. With him, it was different. She much preferred for him to speak, to listen to his voice pour over her like honey, to listen with bated breath to the few words he produced. He was always so quiet, but less-so around her, and she cherished every word. When he wasn’t speaking, she didn’t feel the need to fill the space. It was always a simple comfort just to be near him. For the first time, in a long time, it was just them right now, and it was peaceful.

After they finished eating, Corrin tidied up the dishes they brought and put them back in the basket.

Xander hummed. “Jakob’s gotten under your skin, hasn’t he?” he teased.

“Heh, I guess you’re right.”

Corrin scooted down the blanket some, and laid on her back with her hands under her head, looking up at the sky through the branches of the willow tree. With a sigh, she turned her head to face him. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” he responded, mimicking her position, separated only by the basket above their heads. He turned his head over to her. “I’m glad to see you still play the piano.”

She snorted. “It’s the only thing I’m really good at AND enjoy. Lilith remembered, and when she built my treehouse, it was already in there. I don’t know how she does it,” she admitted.

“I was wondering how you got it up there.” He folded his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes. 

She rolled onto her side, resting on her elbow, and selfishly consumed his presence. She could smell the sage on him. His breathing seemed even, but his brow was furrowed into a tight knot, the way it usually was. Deciding to be bold, she reached over and smoothed the wrinkle out with her thumb. “What’s on your mind?” she asked gently.

He side-glanced at her, half-smiling and not willing to deny her touch. “A lot, if I’m going to be honest.”

“I’d love to hear about it, if you’d like to talk about it.” 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Perhaps another time. I do not wish to burden you with my troubles right now, when we should be enjoying this glorious day.”

She drew her hand away, knowing him well enough to know when to back off. She lowered herself to the blanket, still on her side, and watched his chest rise and fall. “Alright, but just know that I am always here for you, no matter what. You do not have to carry your burdens alone.”

He rolled over and faced her. “That means a lot to me, Corrin.”

“I know,” she grinned, but immediately felt stupid, because he was being serious. “And I mean it. Don’t hesitate to reach out to me.”

He stared into her eyes, searching. For what, she didn’t know. But perhaps he took her words literally, because he, albeit shyly, reached his hand out toward hers. He didn’t touch it, and she wondered if he wanted her to be the one to close the distance. Her heart was pounding but she reached forward, brushing her fingertips over his, feeling her nerves fire all the way up her arm and into her stomach before retracting her hand. He smiled the first toothy smile she’d seen in eons, and then closed his eyes again. Maybe this wasn’t hopeless after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think these chapters are too long. I can work on splitting them up if they're a little too much. :)


	5. Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit note: Went back and edited a few things that were bugging me. Nothing notable changed though. :3

_“Little princess, please—”_

_“Stay away from me,” she responded coldly. Her eyes were blank, but the expression she wore was fierce, and angry._

_“He doesn’t understand, Corrin,” Camilla supplemented. “Just tell him what you told me.”_

_“How could he understand?!” she yelled, baring her teeth and clenching her fists. “He refused to hear the truth then, what makes you think he wants to hear the truth now?!”_

_Xander noted that her teeth were pointed, and looked sharp. Something strange was happening to his precious little princess, and now she wouldn’t let him near her. Last night, she ran from him like a crown jewel thief being pursued by knights. This was not like her at all. He took a few apprehensive steps towards her. “Please tell me so that I may understand what is happening to you,” he said softly, reaching his hand out to her._

_Corrin took a step away from him. “Stay away from me,” she said again, not looking at anything in particular. It was almost like she couldn’t see them standing in front of her anymore. She grabbed chunks of her hair at her scalp and squeezed._

_He was getting frustrated. Something had to be done, and fast. He approached quickly, and grabbed her by her shoulders before she could resist or run away again. “I am worried about you, Corrin. It is not like you to run from me or attack nobles—”_

_“I said STAY AWAY!” she yelled, her voice a distant cry from her own, and grabbed his arm with one hand, squeezing with all her might. A gut-wrenching crunching noise, coupled with the twisting of metal filled the space between them. Xander howled before a large, black object struck him on his ear, causing him to release his hold on her and crumble to the ground. Everything was blurry, and his head rang as if a cannon was shot right next to him. Then everything turned black._

_He was staring at the canvas of the small tent while she addressed the bruises and cuts that she couldn’t without taking her shirt completely off. Rain was pounding on the tent, threatening to pierce the fabric with every drop. They were dry, at least, but it was chilly without the warmth of a fire._

_“Camilla told me a little about what happened,” he said to the wall of the tent. “She wanted you to tell me, but considering the circumstances, she deemed it necessary. She hopes you are not upset with her.”_

_“I’m not,” Corrin responded quietly, holding her breath while she spread the salve over a bruise on her uppermost ribs and chest._

_“Why did you tell her and not me?”_

_“I tried to explain, but you were so worked up that you weren’t hearing anything I was saying. I wasn’t sure if you were still angry when you came to my bedroom, so that’s why I ran. Camilla was out walking with one of the nobles and heard me.”_

_“Heard you?”_

_“I was upset and angry, Xander,” she surmised, closing the tin of salve with a ‘snap’ and then put her shirt back on. “You can turn around now.” He obliged, and spun around on his behind to face her. “She found me and I told her everything.”_

_“I won’t press you for details, but Camilla certainly did not hold back when she punished that noble. I’ve never seen her be so… merciless, and I’ve seen her in the heat of battle.”_

_Corrin huffed and laid down facing away from him, resting her head on her arm. She wasn’t interested in talking about it anymore, and enjoyed the brief silence. A shiver shot through her whole body and forced her to curl into herself._

_“Corrin?”_

_“What?”_

_“Are you cold?”_

_“I guess a little,” she admitted. “But it’s been like this every night, and it’s not that bad.”_

_Without thinking, he stretched out next to her, gently pulling her close so that her back was against his chest. He wrapped his entire arm over her waist, careful not to irritate her wounds or to make her uncomfortable._

_“Xander, you don’t have to—”_

_“It’s alright, little princess. I don’t care, and there is no one here to judge what is right or wrong. I don’t want you to be cold.”_

_She rolled over, facing him now. He retracted his arm and watched her carefully. They were painfully close. “You knew the whole time, didn’t you?”_

_That was out of the blue. His heart was skipping beats and causing his breathing to become short and calculated. Yes, they weren’t true siblings. He never really treated her as such, although he certainly doted on her and cared for her just the same. Their earlier childhood was spent being more like best friends rather than siblings. “Yes.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“It was Father’s wish. Camilla, Leo, and Elise didn’t know, until now. How did you know?” Xander asked._

_She stared at him, not wavering despite their proximity. “I didn’t. I… I just had a feeling. I knew I was different from you and the others, and you never did call me ‘sister.’ But everything is clear to me now.”_

_Each word tickled his nose from their proximity. He stared back at her, amazed by the wisdom in her eyes and the finality of her tone. Not hesitating, he gently pulled her head into his chest, breathing into the crown of her head. “I’m sorry, little princess.”_

_She wrapped a tiny arm around him. “I just wish you told me sooner,” she whispered into his shirt. “So I could have been certain that I wasn’t a sinner.”_

_His stomach rolled over and his eyes widened. He wasn’t a dense man and he knew what she meant. It was now or never. He could tell her everything he would have paid with his life to tell her. How she was his sole source of comfort in a dying Nohr. How he had known, since the first time he laid eyes on her, that his heart was hers for the taking. How difficult it was to control himself around her during the past several years. How his heart nearly shattered into a million pieces when he found her standing over the nobleman, not knowing what may or may not have transpired moments before his arrival. How much he loved her._

_Instead, he just closed his eyes and pressed a kiss into her hair, which made her shiver. He hugged her as closely as he possibly could, because no words were good enough to encompass his feelings for her._

_“Xander?”_

_“Mhmm?” he hummed into her hair._

_She moved to look at him, forcing him to return her gaze. Her cheeks were rosy and highlighted the redness of her irises, thin from dilated pupils. “I’m happy you’re here.”_

_“Me too,” he said with a soft smile, which was met with the first smile he’d seen on her in a long while. They stared at each other for a few moments before Corrin started to giggle. “What’s so funny?”_

_“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush so much before,” she said._

_His cheeks burned, and he looked at the floor. She giggled again, and it filled his entire being with warmth. “I’m glad you found your sense of humor again.”_

_She playfully swatted his shoulder and he grinned. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and hugged her again._

_“I don’t think I ever want to go back to the castle,” she breathed into his chest._

_“If it were up to me, we wouldn’t,” he admitted, talking into her hair again. “But it isn’t safe here.”_

_“Well, I hope you know I plan on taking advantage of our time together here.”_

_“Did you plan this all along, little princess?” he joked._

_“No, but it’s working out just fine,” she said with a laugh._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, Corrin was sitting up and leaning back on her hands, staring at the lake. The sun was already setting and everything glowed orange, a stark contrast from the purpling sky. “How’d you sleep?” she asked quietly.

“Better than I have in a long time,” he said sleepily, his voice somewhat raspy from just waking up. “I’m sorry.”

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you. And you were sleep talking anyway.”

He sat up a little too quickly and wrapped an elbow around his knee for support. “What did we talk about?” he asked, knowing she would have played along with whatever conversation he was holding with her.

“Oh, this and that,” she said. “It seemed like you were having a memory dream.”

He froze and looked at her questioningly. “It was pleasant enough to me, I hope it wasn’t bizarre to you.”

“Not at all,” she quickly responded. “In fact I think I know what you were remembering.”

Corrin moved a little closer to him so that their legs were almost touching. She stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on the nape of his neck. Xander returned the embrace wholeheartedly. “I’ve missed you so,” he whispered, forgetting all sense of control and nuzzling the side of her head, all too happy to have her in his arms again.

“I missed you too,” she returned. “And don’t forget that I’m always here should you need to talk about anything that’s bothering you.”

“I won’t.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

The rest of the week was spent introducing Xander to all of the troops, and he was a little surprised at how well he was received. Only a few Hoshidans had their reservations, thanks in part to Ryoma’s assurances. Takumi, his blue-haired retainer, and a blonde woman with freckles were the only ones left to convince of his pureness of intent, but they at least remained amicable.

Corrin made herself busy by checking in with every single member of her army. The last battles certainly took their toll, as was evidenced by the number of severely injured. Although she was genuinely concerned for the well-being of her troops, her checks were a little self-serving—it both quelled the worries in her mind, and made it easier for her to avoid completely giving herself to Xander. It was taking all of her being to control herself around him. 

She was pouring over some of the texts that Azura referred her to; ones that discussed some of the technologies employed by Vallite armies. Well, they were just closely related. Since all evidence of Vallite history and battle tactics were either destroyed or jealously guarded in Valla, she was reduced to assessing anything that was at least close to what they were up against. Azura had given them to her without a word.

Someone knocked on her door. “Come in,” she called, not even looking at the door.

Camilla strode in smoothly, flicking her hair over her shoulder and tut-tutting. “You’re never this holed-up, darling. What’s going on?”

Corrin looked up from her desk and sighed heavily. “We’re moving forward in two days, and I don’t even know what to tell everyone.” 

“Aww, don’t fret your precious little head over such issues,” Camilla said as she walked over to Corrin’s chair, squeezing her shoulders affectionately. “And you know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“What do you mean?”

“I noticed you’ve been avoiding Xander. He thinks you need to practice controlling yourself when you get angry in the heat of battle,” she went on. Corrin winced a little and she chuckled. “To which I agree. I think he’s just nervous about asking you, because he doesn’t want to upset you. Azura already agreed to be present should an issue arise.”

“Are you really going to make me do this?”

“Oh yes. And I think you and he could use a little release,” she joked.

Corrin turned red as one of Leo’s prized tomatoes. “Camilla, that isn’t even funny—”

“All’s fair in war, but not in love, dear,” she added. “And although you’re not deaf to my insinuation, I also think you two could use some practice fighting. He doesn’t know how to fight alongside you with your new skills, and I think it’s best he doesn’t find out in the middle of a battle.”

“We may not even be paired during the next battles.”

“And you think he’s going to leave your side now that he has you back? Don’t be silly, Corrin.”

“Well, judging by how Ryoma insists on fighting with you at all times, I suppose you have a point. You two are inseparable these days,” Corrin teased.

“Naturally. He’s been nothing short of a perfect gentleman. Too gentlemanly, if you ask me. But don’t try to redirect the conversation now.”

“You’re not budging on this, are you?”

“Nope. Xander is already training in the arena. I suggest you take a break from these books and go on over there,” Camilla said.

Corrin sighed and rubbed her eyes. She DID tell him to ask anything of her, and she DID mention something to Jakob the other day about practicing controlling those unwilled transformations. He was more on her wavelength than she thought; he knew her well, and for that reason, he would not ask her. She stood from her desk and hugged Camilla. “Will you be there?”

“Of course, darling. I can’t wait to see you show him how you’ve grown,” she said, smoothing out her hair.

“Let’s go get this over with.” Corrin walked over to her armoire and selected her usual armor, and decided to bring Yato with her. Surely, Xander wanted to simulate an actual battle.

“You know,” Camilla said thoughtfully, “I’m glad he and Leo have returned. I hated to see you both so sad.”

“Sad?” Corrin asked while she pulled the chest plate over her head and fastened the sides.

“Oh yes, I know you have been troubled by his absence. And he was unbearably short-tempered before I joined you. I knew it had everything to do with you.”

“Oh,” Corrin said blankly. She pulled her bracers up each arm, securing them into position over her gloves.

“It seemed strange to me that he was never so short whenever Leo left for his missions. And you never complained of any temperament issues while I was gone. But now,” Camilla added, “I feel so silly for having missed it before.”

Corrin didn’t know what to say. She paused while half of her leg was in her armor and looked at Camilla.

Camilla chuckled. “You better hurry.”

Corrin smiled and rolled her eyes, then finished stepping into the rest of her armor and adjusted her cape. “Alright, I’m ready.”

When they arrived at the arena, Corrin could see Azura seated near the sideline. She waved, and the delicate girl waved back, but wasn’t smiling. She was the only other person who understood the danger involved with provoking Corrin to change unwillingly. Each time she did, she became more at-risk of losing herself to the mind of the beast within.

Xander was standing next to Leo across the grounds, whose arms were crossed and his attention was completely on his older brother. Corrin was right that this was to truly simulate a battle—he was in full battlefield regalia, Siegfried included. She was glad she thought to bring Yato.

“Xander! Are you sure you want to do this?” she called as she walked closer to him, starting to feel a little uneasy.

He looked at her and had a serious expression on his face. “I do not wish to upset you, little princess. But I think it is in your best interest to be able to control your transformations with ease. What if Azura and I are gone, and no one else can bring you back?”

“Wait, Azura didn’t sing to me at the bottomless canyon?” she said, stopping in front of him and Leo and putting her hands on her hips.

“No,” Xander said flatly.

“Then how did—”

Leo cleared his throat. “I don’t know, you nearly provided Xander the same fate as Iago. But he was the only one near you when you returned to normal.”

Corrin stared at him through squinted eyes, her mouth slightly open and her brow furrowed. “How—”

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Camilla sing-songed. “I’m going to watch near Azura. She has a dragonstone prepared for you should you need it.”

“Alright,” Corrin conceded, her hand wandering to the pommel of Yato. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Xander responded coolly, not moving his gaze from her.

“But why you?”

“Because he’s the only one who isn’t afraid to challenge you,” Leo teased.

Corrin exhaled sharply. “You can’t be serious, Leo. I’m sure Takumi would be more than happy to rise to the occasion. And Ryoma always seemed to enjoy training with me!”

“I won’t allow it,” Xander asserted. “If you are to unleash your anger on anyone, it should be me.”

Leo smirked and glided over to the side of the arena opposite of Camilla and Azura, standing next to his retainers. Corrin watched him and took the opportunity to look around the arena—Jakob and Kaze were situated near Leo, Sakura was seated behind Kaze, and Ryoma and Takumi were near Camilla and Azura. All of their retainers were stationed nearby, all sitting quietly, watching, waiting. Elise was absent, but Corrin wasn’t surprised; she never liked watching them fight, and perhaps Hinoka was keeping her company. 

She returned her gaze to Xander, who never stopped watching her. “Are you sure about this?” she asked seriously.

“I trust you,” he responded with a nod. “But please know that I do not looking forward to the things that I will have to say or do to drive you to transform.”

“Me either,” she added, drawing Yato from its sheath and gripping it firmly.

Xander followed suit, unsheathing Siegfried and pointing the tip at Yato’s. “Whenever you are ready.”

Taking a few steps back, Corrin took a defensive stance, knees bent slightly and Yato crossing in front of her face, both hands firmly on its hilt. She breathed deep and wiggled her toes on the hardened earth, allowing herself to sink comfortably into her position. “Do what you must.”

Xander swung Siegfried backward, a ghostly purple haze left in its wake, and he began to circle Corrin. She rotated slowly, maintaining her stance, eyeing him carefully, breathing in his scent, listening to the pounding of his heart in his chest. It always took no time at all for her senses to cue into odd things, especially when her adrenaline was surging. Time was slowing its course around her, and she watched his chest heave as he brought Siegfried down toward her shoulder. She spun quickly, whirling Yato around and using the momentum to avoid the assault and counter with an attack to his waist. He avoided it with one backward step, leaving Siegfried and Yato point-to-point. They watched each other carefully, walking slowly in a circle in matched time. 

He flicked Siegfried upward effortlessly with one hand and brought it down again, swiping it to the side, only to be caught by Yato with a loud ching. Corrin drew Yato back, but Xander pressed Siegfried forward toward her stomach. She flipped backward onto her hands, kicking her feet back towards the ground. Yato sliced skyward in the upswing and caught Xander underneath his arm. She locked her elbow before it caused him any damage, and she grinned mischievously. “Point.”

“This isn’t a game, Corrin,” Xander scolded harshly, which made her wince.

“I never said it was!” she breathed.

“And yet you behave as if it is,” he said, pointing his sword at her accusingly.

Without another word, she led the assault this round, which Xander expertly defended. The clashing sound of metal rang throughout the arena, and dust was getting kicked up from the movement. He brought Siegfried down on her shoulder with the broad side, causing her to recoil and grab her shoulder. “That would have cost you your arm. You’re being foolish,” he scolded again. “Just like the day you left Nohr on your fool’s quest.” 

Really? Was he going there now, of all times? She thought they’d be able to discuss it at some point, like reasonable people. With a growl, she leapt forward again, continuing the onslaught. He continued to deflect her hits, but with increasing difficulty. Siegfried kept slipping under the sheer force of her attack, forcing him to implement his own counter attack. She was falling into a graceful pattern of movements, one that he did not yet have the opportunity to observe up close. In one swift movement, she fell to the ground on her hands and kicked her legs out, sweeping him out from under his feet and causing him to fall on his back with a thud and clank of his armor. She pointed Yato at his throat. “Point.”

He stared at Yato’s glowing edges for a moment before looking back at her from the most convincing scowl he could produce. He was both shocked and amazed by her newfound prowess. “You are ever the fool, little princess,” he said right before he rolled out from underneath her blade and into her legs, causing her to stumble to the ground and him to regain control of Siegfried. In one fell swoop, the edge of his blade was at her side. Her eyes moved to Siegfried, then back to Xander, who glowered at her. “I expect better from you.”

Her chest shuddered, and her vision was starting to blur. She didn’t move, and Xander held his sword steadfast at her side, waiting for her to do something. Her eyes were closed tight and she was starting to breathe rapidly. He prayed she wouldn’t change this soon.

She finally glared back at him from under her brow. “You will not anger me so easily,” she muttered. “You have to at least try to actually injure me.”

Xander withdrew Siegfried momentarily, carefully observing her stance, breathing, and eyes. He wasn’t trying to cause her true harm, but the fact was that he was definitely trying to egg her on. He already hit her shoulder, and knocked her off her feet. She couldn’t possibly expect him to try to draw blood. He swallowed hard. “Oh, but you are. I can tell by the way you look at me. Stand up and fight me like the woman you think you are.”

Corrin stood up slowly, facing away from Xander. She lifted her head to the sky and breathed deeply, taking in the new aromas floating in the atmosphere. She could smell his anticipation, his fear. With a smirk, she glanced over her shoulder and through her silvery bangs that were nearly covering her eyes. “Come at me, Prince Xander,” she retorted coldly. 

His breath hitched in his throat. He remembered that tone. And never once had she called him ‘Prince Xander.’ She was angry, sure, but this was different—she was trying to entice him into attacking her first. He wondered why, and if this is how she fought her enemies on the battlefield. Camilla was an entirely different person when she fought. Corrin might experience something similar, but she must have been teetering on the brink of changing. He stood there, Siegfried raised, and began the duel in earnest. They danced their dance, Corrin’s movements seeming to glide around Xander like a hot knife through butter. She deflected every strike with such force that it functioned as a counter attack. 

She pushed Yato into Siegfried so hard that Siegfried nearly defied its master, the edge sitting firmly near his throat, her face unbearably close to his. He took the opportunity to look far into her eyes—they were clouded and seemed to stare straight through him. “Corrin?” he asked nervously.

“I can smell your fear,” she said flatly and leaned even closer to him. Their noses nearly touched. “It does not suit you. I prefer your sage.”

He pressed back, his muscles straining against his armor. Gods be damned, she was strong, and he could tell she was still holding back. He vividly remembers the damage wrought unto his arm. It was nearly pulverized by her grip, and he tended to feel its permanent damage whenever it rained. It was time to change his verbiage. “Those are not your own senses,” he said. “Keep them under control. Do not allow them to take over!”

She released her hold on him slightly, and he took the opportunity to push back with what little energy he had left. She fell backward onto the ground, knocking the wind out her. He leapt forward, leaning over her and pressing his forearm under her chin lightly enough to allow her to breathe comfortably but hard enough to keep her down. “Show me how you can control it, little princess! I know you can do this!”

“Xander, that’s enough!” Camilla yelled, charging towards them as fast as her heels would allow, Azura running closely behind her.

Corrin glared right through Xander with her clouded eyes and shrieked, struggling under his weight. He held his position, watching her closely, until she bit down on his arm with such force that it pierced his armor and broke his skin. He grunted and lifted his weight away from her, and she took the opportunity to roll her legs upward, kicking him in the chin and rolling away from him. She grabbed for Yato and pointed it at Xander’s nose. “Point,” she said, emotionless.

Azura ran to Corrin’s side and stuffed the dragonstone in her hand, forcing her hand closed around it before darting away.

Corrin glanced down at the new object in her hand, her vision returning to normal fairly quickly. She lowered Yato and looked at Xander, who was still on the ground and rubbing his chin. He looked up at her and smiled. “You were amazing, little princess,” he said.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his arm in her hand and assessing the damage. “Xander, this is not okay!” she yelped, her eyes starting to swell.

“But you controlled it. You had every opportunity to transform, and you didn’t,” he responded, still half-smiling.

“Do you expect me to walk away from this like it was nothing? I hurt you!”

“Quite frankly, I do,” Xander responded. “This was my idea, and I was prepared for anything.” He stood up and removed the damaged bracer, revealing the deep punctures left by her teeth. Corrin gasped and he shook his head at her while removing his cravat and wrapping it gingerly around the wound. “I’m proud of you, Corrin. I was expecting to fare much worse.”

“Xander, you’re crazy if you think I’m ever going to do this again.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And what of practicing controlling your—”

“I’m never doing this again.”

He sighed softly, knowing that look on her face. He’d seen it on several occasions: the one where she’s made her decision, and will not yield for anything. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, then hugged her tightly. When she didn’t return the hug, he let go and frowned. It was then he realized that everyone who was in the arena was moving towards them.

“I have much to think about,” she said and stared at the exit of the arena.

“May I join you?” he asked, concerned, and not wanting to talk to anyone other than her at this very moment. His chest was starting to burn, and he needed to fix this quickly.

“If you’d like. You should tend to your arm first, though,” she responded quietly, then turned to leave. “I’ll be by the willow tree.” She started walking away, and was immediately joined by Azura and Camilla, who shot a disapproving glare at Xander over her shoulder.

“Xander, what were you thinking?!” Leo yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I did what we agreed I should do,” Xander said.

“Yeah, but we didn’t agree to you pinning her down the way that piece of shit Johann did. She got out of it by doing essentially the same thing she did to him, except you can handle a hit like that to your head!”


	6. Sacred, pt. 1

Corrin hurried out of the arena as fast as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. She made it all the way into the center of their little village, behind the second set of walls and between the healthy blend of Hoshidan and Nohrian buildings. Camilla and Azura were trailing one pace behind her, Camilla gesticulating wildly and rambling about the fight and Azura watching her feet as they walked.

“I can’t believe him!” Camilla exclaimed loudly. “I never dreamed he could be so inconsiderate. Corrin, I would have never suggested this if I knew this would happen! That brother of mine, I swear, will meet the business end of my axe—”

“Camilla, it’s fine,” Corrin defended. “He doesn’t know all of what happened anyway, and I’d prefer it if you didn’t shout about it.”

Camilla stopped in her tracks, looking utterly shocked. Her tone changed immediately. “Darling, you never told him exactly what that arrogant bastard did to you?”

“I never wanted to talk about it at the time, and he was kind enough not to press the issue. Then I left.”

Azura folded her hands in front of her, listening intently to the two. She watched nervously as Xander appeared in the doorway of the arena, looking frantically around him. “I, um…”

“Azura, it’s really okay. I put down some noble—” Corrin started, but Camilla interjected with ‘noble my ass’ and crossed her arms. With a pointed look, she cleared her throat and tried to continue.

“I think he’s looking for you, Corrin,” Azura said quietly. “He just left the arena.”

Corrin took a deep breath and adjusted her hairband. “I’m sorry, Azura, Camilla. Please forgive me, but I actually do want to be alone for a while.”

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Camilla said.

“Of course. I promise I’m fine, and thank you both for being here for me.” She hugged both of them before jogging towards the eastern exit of the castle and out into the valley, just past the tree line.

When she arrived at her favorite willow tree, she leaned her back against the large trunk. It was a pleasant day, but after one of the toughest training sessions she ever endured, and still wearing her armor, sweat was beading on her forehead and chest. The lake was calling out her name, but Azura had warned against swimming in it without someone else being present. She sunk to the ground, wiping her forehead with the top of her still-gloved hand and stretching her legs out. The lake-cooled breeze felt good on the bottom of her feet.

Her breathing fell into a comfortable metronomic tempo, and before long, she was asleep. She awoke several hours later, still alone and wondering if Xander was actually planning on talking to her. Hopefully he wasn’t being too hard on himself. The sun had already set, but the air was still unbearably warm from her armor, so she removed most of it and left it in a pile at the base of the tree. She was reduced to her usual thin undershirt and her panties, but at least the shirt fell to mid-thigh and she was mostly covered. Not at all acceptable in the presence of others, but she was alone.

Relief from the warmth didn’t come soon enough, so Corrin walked to the water’s edge and sat down, dipping her feet in. The water was warmer than usual, but still a welcomed respite from the heat. She watched the moon and stars’ reflections wriggle on the surface as she moved her feet forward and back. The crickets were singing their mating calls and the sound reverberated pleasantly across the lake. She wondered what time it was.

She leaned her legs a little further into the water, all the way up to her knees. She dug her toes into the wet, sandy dirt below the surface, cooling her feet even more. Feeling the earth between her toes was a grounding sensation that travelled all the way up her legs and into her chest. With a sigh, she laid back on the ground with her hands under her head, staring up at the cloudless depths above her.

Corrin heard rustling near the barrier of trees, disturbing the peace of the evening. She looked up, the world turned upside down; she couldn’t see properly, but she could hear the clanking of armor approaching. “Aren’t you hot in all that armor?” she called out.

“Little princess, I—”

“Don’t apologize, please,” she said. “Just come put your feet in the water.”

Xander had been working on his apology all afternoon, hiding from an angry Camilla who screamed at him for nearly an hour through the door of his room in the small castle. Several others voiced their opinions through the door, and he waited until they all relented to leave. He wasn’t going to apologize to anyone but her, and now she didn’t even want it.

“Where is your armor?” he asked, flushing immediately and looking away from her.

“Over by the tree. You can put yours there too.”

“Corrin, this isn’t appropriate.”

“I don’t care, the heat was unbearable,” she defended, then looked at him upside-down. He was sweating too. “I won’t tell if you won’t. Besides, we’re not in Castle Krakenburg; everyone is much more relaxed about this sort of thing. Ryoma and Camilla aren’t even married yet, but they spend most nights together. At least stick your feet in the water and sit with me.”

Xander had no defense lined up for that argument. He wore pants underneath his greaves, so he had no defense against taking off his armor, either. Standing a few feet away from her, he removed his armor slowly and left it in a neat pile near hers. He walked over and sat down carefully, about a foot away from Corrin.

She glanced over at him, but didn’t move otherwise. “See? It’s not that bad.”

Xander hummed, still flushed and not quite sure how Corrin was so at ease being underdressed. He rolled up his pant legs and stuck his feet in the water as she’d requested, and was pleased by the comforting sensation of its coolness. “I guess you’re right.”

She sat up and leaned forward, hair mussed from sweating and sleeping against a tree. A few blades of grass were sticking out in the back, but she didn’t bother to remove them.

“May I apologize now?”

She looked at him curiously. “You apologize too much, Xander.”

“Well,” he said firmly, “I have much to apologize for.”

“As do I.” Corrin looked out across the lake, and listened to the crickets again for a moment. She wanted to choose her words carefully.

“I’m sorry I left, Xander,” she said softly. He looked her in the eye, ready to protest, but she continued before he could. “And I’m sorry for hurting you. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything when I still had the opportunity. And I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable now,” she added when she noticed his reddened cheeks. He probably never saw so much as the leg of a woman, and here she was, disheveled, pantless, and in a very thin shirt with no coverage underneath. Part of her was excited by the thought of him taking in her entire uncensored being, but the other part felt guilty for being too comfortable next to an incorrigibly bashful crown prince. “And I will tell you everything, if you promise to tell me why you are still so troubled.”

He was careful to maintain eye contact and not allow his visual field to expand too far. His brow knotted itself unconsciously. “My worries are no match for yours. They are benign in the face of the things you have to deal with on a regular basis.”

She reached up and gently pressed her thumb into his forehead, releasing the knot between his eyebrows. “If you are worried about me, you shouldn’t be. I’m not upset about the things you said during training today. I’m more upset that I hurt you,” she said, glancing down at his lazily bandaged arm, then back at him. “If you are worried that I harbor resentment about the things you said when I left, I don’t. I understand you were hurt, and your defenses went up. If you are worried about Nohr, I can promise you this—you will make a fine king, and lead your people to salvation. You mustn’t worry about King Garon now. In thirty six hours, we will be far from his reach, and many of the questions I know you still have will be answered then. Azura and I will make sure you are the first to know.”

He released every ounce of air in his lungs and turned to look across the lake. “You know me too well.” He turned to her again. “But I still apologize for my actions then, and my actions today.”

“I’ll accept your apology, if you accept mine.”

His eyes darted between hers, then he smiled. “I forgave you a long time ago, Corrin.”

“So did I,” she said, returning the smile.

Xander looked at his feet, then back at her. He felt as if the weight bearing down on his shoulders was finally lifting a little. The air was lighter and easier to breathe. He reached over and removed the grass sticking out of her hair, flicking it away.

She chuckled and closed her eyes. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

They both turned toward the lake, Corrin wiggling her feet in the water again. “Xander, let’s go swimming.”

“I can’t swim, remember?”

“It’s pretty shallow over here, so you can just stand in the water. I bet it will feel amazing,” she said dreamily, as if she’d never been swimming before. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but Azura says we shouldn’t swim alone.”

He raised an eyebrow. She must be kidding, right? And if there was any reason not to go swimming with her right now, he was determined to find it. “And if we shouldn’t be swimming alone, maybe we shouldn’t be swimming at all.”

Without warning she stood up in the water, facing the lake. Grass was stuck to the back of her legs, and little impressions of the grass were left in the wake of sitting on the ground for too long. Xander cursed himself for looking, and forced himself to look away. “Our clothes will be soaked,” he tried to reason.

She turned around and grabbed his hand, feebly attempting to pull him forward with her. “Come on,” she said, grinning brightly.

The Gods only knew why he followed, but he did. She was like a force of gravity all her own, constantly pulling him to her while he struggled to maintain an appropriate distance. He stood in the water next to her, thankful that her shirt was longer than it looked when she was sitting down. “You’re serious.”

“Yup,” she said, looking at him impishly. She started walking forward, shrinking in front of him as she sunk hip-deep into the water. She lifted her hands above her head and dove, submerging herself completely. She reemerged up to her chin and her hair was floating in several different directions at once.

His stomach was doing pirouettes in his gut, urging him forward and to get back onto land at the same time. He walked forward until he was up to his hips in water, then lowered himself into the water like it was a cold bath. He popped up with a quiet gasp.

“Isn’t it nice?” she said, swimming a little closer to him.

“It is,” he agreed, opening his arms to each side and letting them float independently, grazing the surface of the water with the palms of his hands. “We shouldn’t stay in here too long, though.”

“I know,” she said, bending her knees so she stayed mostly submerged. “I just don’t get to do this often.” Corrin dove underwater again, staying under for a while longer before popping up right in front of him. She stared into the warmth of his dilated mahogany eyes, carefully etching every fiber of his irises into her memory; then his face, and every golden curl, less curly and a little darker with the weight from the water. He was nothing short of a natural wonder, with his high cheekbones and strong jaw, emphasized now by the shadows cast by the moon. To everyone else, he was stoic and inaccessible; to her, he was home.

He immediately turned red and swallowed the lump in his throat. They couldn’t have been more than a foot apart from each other now, which was fine on dry land, but something about being in the water together felt incredibly intimate. His breathing became more irregular, and he wasn’t sure if it was his nerves or the water pushing against his stomach.

She gently smoothed out his brow again, which forced him to close his eyes. She could feel his breath on her face, the small bursts of air amplified by being soaked. “It’s alright,” she assured warmly.

“Corrin…” he breathed, eyes still closed, refusing to look at her out of fear of what he might do if he opened them and saw her so close, so tantalizingly close.

She shushed him gently with her index finger. He jumped a little and opened his eyes, and she was blushing too. Her eyes bore the reflection of the moon, and all of her glorious features were standing out proudly because her hair was slicked back from the moisture. He never saw her entire face before, with no shimmering silver hair to cover her forehead. Even her pointed ears stuck out a little, but they only made her more ethereal and goddess-like. Something sacred. It was like seeing her for the first time again, and all he could do was stay frozen, kneeling in the water, slightly slack-jawed and staring at her.

Carefully, she put her hands on each of his shoulders, still selfishly consuming his every feature. “I’m not worried,” she said quietly. “I wish you wouldn’t be.”

He looked at the surface of the water, then back at her. “It is in my nature to worry,” he said.

“Do you want to get out of the water now?” she said as she dropped her hands back into the water with a plop.

“No,” he said quickly, causing her to giggle. “I mean, we should, and I worry about whatever reason Azura deems it necessary to avoid swimming alone. But we’re both here, and the water is nice.”

‘Nice save,’ she thought with a smile. “I could teach you to swim if you’d like.”

He chuckled. “That’s one thing that I’ve never succeeded in learning. I just sink.”

“Then I think it’s important you find a way to do it! You never let me back out of learning something I thought I couldn’t do.”

She was right. He knew she was capable of anything, and disliked her not trying something just because she thought herself incapable. “Alright, teach me everything you know.”

She grinned a toothy grin and moved next to him. “The first thing you have to do is learn how to float. Well, technically, you have to be able to blow bubbles first, but I’m pretty sure you’ve got that covered already. Now, you probably sink because you’re nothing but muscle, and you’re tense.”

“So how do I overcome that?”

“Easy. Relax, and purposefully fill your lungs with as much air as possible, and release your breath slowly. Then let go of your grip on the ground.”

He exhaled, then took the deepest breath he could. When he lifted his feet off the ground, he nearly submerged himself and was forced to resume kneeling in the water.

“Try again,” she said. He breathed deeply again. She placed one of her hands between his shoulder blades and the other on top of his chest and nodded. He lifted his feet from the ground and held his breath as she guided him backward. When he breathed, he started to sink. “Breathe in quick!” she said, and he did, and immediately rose back to the surface. She let go of him gradually and floated herself next to him. “Great job!”

“I have a wonderful teacher,” he said and sank, then breathed in quickly to refloat himself.

She giggled. “Now, flap your arms over the surface of the water like this, while you kick your feet a little,” she said as she demonstrated the movement that caused her to move away from him.

He mimicked her, and to his surprise, he didn’t sink immediately, and moved across the surface of the water. He did it again, and again, until he was moving somewhat smoothly next to the shoreline.

She turned over and walked through the water towards him, clapping her hands. “You’re doing it, Xander!”

No wonder she loved swimming. The feeling of the water gliding over his skin was soothing; cleansing. As if all of the water moving over him washed away the tensions built from years of stress. A smile spread across his features, undoing the usual knot in his forehead and wrinkling his eyes in the corners. He took another deep breath and continued to float in one place.

Corrin swam up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. “Just remember, if you find yourself in deep water and you feel like you can’t get to the surface, just kick as hard as you can,” she said. Floating was fine and dandy, but it wouldn’t help if he were stuck underwater for some reason.

He kneeled in the waist-deep water, submerged up to his chest. He put his hand over hers. “Thank you,” he said.

Corrin smiled and nodded. “I’m happy to help you in any way that I can, even if it’s just floating,” she said and removed her hand from his shoulder, but he grabbed it, and reached for her other hand. He laced his fingers between hers, palms touching, and moved closer to her, forcing their hands to breach the surface of the water. She felt as if she would turn into the very water surrounding her. She could feel his breath on her skin again. It was nearly as ragged as hers was becoming, and she was sure he could feel the electricity too.

He smiled at her, a little more comfortable with her watery form being so close and savoring the feeling of her little hands in his. They weren’t too much smaller, but her fingers were at least a full phalange shorter than his. Their hands fit perfectly together, he thought. He brought one of her hands to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckle. The sound of her giggles nearly lit his chest on fire.

“Well, well, well,” called a smooth voice. Niles swaggered over near the edge of the lake, icy blue eye pinned on Xander and his midnight lover, clicking his tongue the entire way. “I never expected to see THIS tonight.”

Corrin gasped and quickly moved behind Xander, instinctively pressing herself against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist under the water.

“Oh-hoh! Have I caught you and your darling little woman in the act? Or is she just… Indecent?”

“Niles, you need to leave,” Xander said sternly as he could, pointing toward the entrance of the castle.

“Hmm, I suppose I’ll have to be punished if I don’t follow a direct order from the crown prince,” he teased with an unnerving, silky lilt to his voice. “Whatever punishment you have planned for me, I will accept with open arms.”

Xander nearly stood from the water, but Corrin was still attached to his waist. “I don’t understand how Leo puts up with you sometimes. You need to leave, now,” he nearly yelled.

“Tut tut, Prince Xander,” Niles said, placing his hands on his hips and shifting his weight to one leg. “Sorry to interrupt your little rendezvous, but I don’t understand why you don’t just kiss her already. All of this floating around and toying with each other’s emotions—I wouldn’t be able to STAND it if I were you, Corrin.”

“Please leave Niles,” Corrin asked quietly. “I want to get out of the water now, and I need to get dressed.”

“Aww, alright. Your wish is my command,” he said through a devilish grin, then turned on his heel. “I do wish you would let me play, I would LOVE to take extra special care of the two of you. Oh, but Lady Corrin, I wanted to let you know that if this big hunk of meat ever does something like he did today again, do not hesitate to tell me. I’m sure my liege would not question any course of action I would take; he was quite displeased with that… display,” he called over his shoulder, his tone a little deeper than before, and swaggered away without looking back.

Corrin still clung to Xander’s back, pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades. Her cheeks were hot, but the coolness of his wet shirt offered some relief.

Xander watched him leave. “He’s beyond the tree line,” he said, back to his usual serious self. “We should get out now. I’ll escort you back to your room.”

“Mm-mmm,” Corrin said, shaking her head against his back. “I do want to get out of the water now, but Jakob will kill me if I show up soggy and tracking water through the house.”

“What do you suggest we do then?” he asked, turning around slightly.

“I guess we can just sit and wait to dry out,” she said as she unwrapped her arms from his waist and looked at him wearily. “The air is still warm, so it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Alright,” he said, standing up, and holding out a hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet, and the two splashed through the water to the shore.

“I’m sorry, Xander. I didn’t expect anyone to be out of the castle this time of night.”

“Niles is a strange bird my love,” he said absent-mindedly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he followed me here and watched the whole time. There is nothing I could do to reprimand him for it, because he would… enjoy it.”

She stared at him while they walked over to their armor under the tree, wondering if he even knew what he just said. “You truly feel that way?”

“Truly feel what way?” he queried.

“Nevermind,” she said, smiling softly, deciding to keep the slip to herself so that she might daydream on it. “I suppose he IS a strange bird, but I can’t help but think there is a reason for his odd sense of masochism.”

“You’re very perceptive, little princess,” he chuckled. “Although he is odd and has a rather dark history, he is relentlessly loyal to Leo, and someone you want on your side.”

She stopped and looked up at the willow tree, then turned her head to Xander. His expression was soft, and she noted that he refused to look anywhere other than her face. When she turned to face him, he turned away.

“Corrin, you mustn’t face me,” he said abashedly. “Your shirt.”

She looked down, and realized that she may as well have been naked because the thin material of her shirt was translucent from being soaked. “Oh my Gods,” she exclaimed, covering her chest with her arm and turning away. “I’m so sorry.”

Xander would regret seeing her like this later. For now, it was all he could do to not look at her in all her glory, standing before him under the pretense of embarrassment. Truth be told, she was never ashamed of herself (especially with him), but was too kind to negate his chivalry. He knew she covered herself only for his sake. “We should get going.”

She stooped down to collect her armor and pressed it against her, then turned to Xander. “But Jakob—”

“I’m sure he will forgive you,” he said. “And you’ve been absent all afternoon, I’m sure he’s worried.”

“Fine,” she said. “But one last thing.”

“What?”

She dropped her armor and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her ear to his chest. The comforting metronome of his heartbeat and the background songs of the crickets tickled her eardrums.

Gods, he was really going to regret this later, but he couldn’t resist her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders then pressed his lips into the crown of her head. Even after sweating all day and swimming in a lake, she still smelled like her. Xander wished they could stay here all night.

She turned her face up to him and rested her chin on his sternum. “Do you feel better?” she asked.

He would feel better spending the rest of the evening in each other’s arms, reducing their proximity to the bare minimum, running his fingers through her hair, kissing her, making up for all of times he has wronged her in her life. “Yes,” he fibbed.

With a grin, she let go and turned quickly to pick up the armor she dropped. They walked side by side quietly, occasionally grazing each other’s arms, and smiling all the while.

“You know something?” she said thoughtfully, stopping at the bottom of her treehouse.

“Hmm?”

“I’d feel better if you were staying with me.”


	7. Sacred, pt. 2

“I couldn’t possibly, Corrin.”

“Why not?”

“Because the hour is late, and we are not wed.” What he really wanted to say was he was afraid of the things he would be tempted to do, all of which he feared he would not be able to control.

Corrin pouted a little and hugged her armor to her chest. “But Camilla and Ryoma—”

“We are not them,” he said. “And I’m assuming their relationship had plenty of time to grow during your stay here.”

“And ours hasn’t?”

Xander stiffened. She was right, again. Despite her mischievous and innocent qualities, she bore insight and wisdom far beyond her years. Sure, the time passed differently here, granting plenty of time for budding couples to explore one another. But he and Corrin had known each other, and loved each other, for nearly their entire lives (whether the other knew it or not). His argument was reduced to nothing with just three words.

“Please,” she said, taking a step towards him.

This went against everything he was ever taught, everything he ever told himself he would do—be unlike his father, treat women with respect, and treat Corrin like the goddess she is. Being unwed, aside from not even formally courting, and spending the night in her bed with her was crossing the line. But this is what she wanted. She was asking him, so politely, and with her own justification, to stay with her. “If that is what you truly wish, little princess.”

Happiness bubbled up from her chest in the form of a giggle. How he loved that sound, the way it tickled his ears, the way it soothed his soul. She grabbed his hand and led him to the pulley, arms too full of armor to climb up.

His heart was pounding in his ears. This was wrong on so many levels. And yet, he couldn’t deny her, or his own pent up desires. Desires? What does he think is going to happen tonight? He cursed internally, because she probably didn’t have a sexual thought in her mind. She was just so innocent. But she was the one who pulled him into the water, and that was the most venereal experience he’d ever endured. Perhaps that was her plan all along. If Niles hadn’t shown up, he might have touched all of the parts of her he had only dreamed of touching. He might have kissed all of the parts of her he had only dreamed of kissing. He might have…

The pulley lurched and she led him into the treehouse, forcing him out of his thoughts. “I’m sure there’s a dry set of clothes for you here somewhere. I’ll go get them.” She crept into the storage room, and soon returned with a pair of loose black trousers and a white tunic neatly folded on top of her sloppy pile of armor. “Here,” she said, holding out the pile to him. “You can change first.”

“Alright,” he said, taking the clothing and walking into her room and shutting the door. Jakob was seated at the table, eyeing him wearily.

“Milady is alright?” he asked.

“Of course,” Xander responded. “She’s been by the lake all afternoon.”

Jakob pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “With you, I presume.”

“I only got there when the sun had set.”

“Right,” Jakob scoffed. “Excuse me, Lord Xander, I must see to my liege.” He stood from the table and left the room, leaving Xander to change.

Xander could hear him and Corrin speaking in the hallway, but not what about. He stepped out of his soaked clothing and folded it neatly, placing it in the corner of the room. The dry clothing was soft on his skin, and light enough to keep him cool.

Corrin knocked on the door. “Are you dressed?” she asked, entering the room when he said yes. “My turn,” she said, clutching her chest and covering herself the best she could.

“Yes ma’am,” Xander said before leaving the room, avoiding the sight of her bunched-up bosom under her arms.

Corrin’s stomach was aflutter with excitement. She picked up the set of nightclothes that Jakob set out for her and put it back in her armoire, deciding it was a little too warm for a full nightgown. She opted for something a little lighter. As she rummaged through a drawer, she picked up a particularly small red and gold nightgown, then put it back quickly, deciding it might make Xander uncomfortable. Then she found the top to a two-piece pair of gray nightclothes, and decided that would do. After dressing, she bounced over to the door and opened it, peeking outside, and finding Xander right there. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, then shut the door quietly. He was frozen in the spot she put him.

“Are you nervous?” she asked. “You shouldn’t be, it’s just me.”

Exactly, it was just her. “I…”

“Here,” she said. “Jakob made some tea not too long ago. Let’s sit.” She took his hand again and led him to the seat across from the one she always sits in.

He didn’t sit down right away.

She looked at him curiously. “Are you okay?”

There were few times in his life he was utterly speechless. In this case, he was being pulled in several different directions: the need to run back to his room and sleep in his own bed, the need to stay solely for the comfort she brings to his bruised and battered soul, and the need for her, all of her. All he could do was nod a few times and finally sit in the chair across from her.

She slid her chair closer to his, and examined him closely. He was sweating. She touched his arm—the one she bit earlier in the day—and gasped from its radiating warmth. “Xander, let me see your arm.”

“It’s fine, Corrin,” he said. In all honesty, that wasn’t what was bothering him at all. It may have been a little sore, but he didn’t even notice until she pointed it out.

“No, I insist,” she said, and without permission she unraveled the bandages. She pulled his arm to her, examining the wound carefully, gently running her index finger over the swollen redness surrounding the bite mark. Her canines left a particularly deep mark. She looked at him. “You didn’t have anyone heal it, did you?”

“No.”

“Did you even clean it?”

“No.”

She sighed, excused herself and hurried out of the room. When she returned, she had a familiar-looking silver, circular tin and clean bandages. “This is going to sting, but it will help,” she said, returning to her seat and moving it even closer. She popped the lid open and stuck the tip of her fingers into the greenish substance. As gently as she could, she smoothed some over his wound, blowing on it to alleviate the stinging sensation it usually produced.

He watched her, feeling a little dizzy, and wondered where the salve came from. He didn’t care though, because she was smoothing it over his skin. Is this the way he made her feel when he found her, and did the same thing? One could only hope, because she was making his head spin from her touches, from blowing ever so gently, from handling him with kid-gloves no matter what he did.

She snapped the lid shut on the salve, then moved closer and started gently wrapping the fresh bandage around his arm.

Gods help him, their legs were touching. He wondered if she noticed.

“There,” she said, running her finger over the last section of bandage so it would stick to itself. “This should be fine by morning.” She looked up, and he was staring at her through heavy eyelids. Was he watching her the entire time? Is he feverish? She reached up and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He was a little sweaty, but not warm. Thank goodness. She wiped the sweat away with her thumb.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice heavy but smooth.

“I’m glad you agreed to come up here,” she said sweetly, moving her hand to his cheek. “I don’t think you would have felt very good in the morning without taking care of your arm.”

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, enveloping it with his own. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Corrin.”

She turned red all the way up to her ears. “You probably wouldn’t be almost feverish from a bite,” she joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. “You’re too wonderful for this world, Milady.”

Corrin managed to stifle a low hum that threatened to escape, but she was unable to control the shiver that shot straight up her arm and into her chest. She looked at him, wide-eyed. “Milady? What the hell?”

“If you insist on having me here, I insist on courting you properly,” he admonished.

“This hardly seems like courting, Xander. We never really ‘courted’ anyway.”

“I know, but it was worth a shot,” he said with a smile.

Corrin smiled back and folded her hands in her lap. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling a little better and talking again, even if you’re being weird,” she said. She stood up in front of him and guided him out of the chair by his hands. “I think you need some rest.”

No, that’s not at all what he needed. But, okay.

When he stood, he gazed at her drying hair, which was sticking up in odd places like it sometimes did, but her bangs were starting to fall back into place. He hummed and smoothed her hair out, pushing her bangs back, if only to see her entire face one more time.

“Is it that bad? I didn’t brush it,” she said and looked up at him.

He finished smoothing out one particular strand, and put his hand over her cheek, smoothing it over with his thumb. Two could play at this game. She’d been teasing him all evening, making him unable to think clearly. This fog was starting to block all reasoning against declaring himself to her. Her power to draw him out of his protective shell was nothing short of overwhelming.

Corrin closed her eyes and leaned against him. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shirt over the small of his back. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing her. “Xander...”

He shh-shhed her. It was his turn. She convinced him to come up here in the first place, and nothing other than her could stop him now. His heart pounded furiously against his ribs as he stippled short-lived kisses into the top of her head, earning him a gratifying shiver. She turned her head up as he went in for another, this time pressing it into her forehead. He lingered there for a moment, then savored the smoothness of her skin on the surface of his lips as he moved them down to her eyebrows. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, and she pressed back.

His breath hitched as he looked into her eyes, eagerly staring back at him. “I love you so much, Corrin,” he whispered.

She let go of his back, and for a moment, he feared he lost her for good. But that fear was quickly erased when she ran her hands all the way up his chest and touched his face, leaning her entire torso over his, electrifying every nerve under his skin. “I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you,” she said softly.

It was as if that was all they needed to hear from one another.

He exhaled sharply, his chest threatening to burst. He dipped his head, cupped her cheeks with his hands, and slowly pressed his mouth into hers. They both moaned simultaneously; years and years of hesitation and restraint had led to this very moment, their first kiss, and it was everything Xander had ever imagined it would be and more: tender, needing, and evolving into a desperation to be even closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, pressing herself to him as close as humanly possible. She wrapped her fingers into his curls, pulling lightly and encouraging him to go on. His tongue grazed the seal of her lips, requesting entry, and she granted it without question. She was his for the taking, and she needed him to know it with certainty so that he may take her the way she wants him to.

Their teeth clattered against each other, sloppy and desperate at first, new to such overwhelming sensations bursting from within. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a comfortable rhythm of tasting each other and periodically coming up for air, then diving back into one another again. It was as if all the years spent fantasizing this moment came to fruition in full, like they already knew how the other would behave. Slow, careful, and fluid, like fitting together two puzzle pieces meant only for each other.

She rolled her body against his, soliciting a groan that vibrated deep in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and turned to press her against the wall for some kind of support. His legs were no more supportive than a spoonful of jam. She moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips forward again, and he pressed back with his own, pushing her back to the wall. “Xander,” she breathed into his mouth.

They paused, only for a moment to rest their foreheads together and breathe. “My precious Corrin,” he said. He planted another kiss on the corner of her mouth, then another on her jawline, and another on her neck, fingertips tracing each contour of her neck and shoulders.

She squirmed from the pleasing sensation and giggled. When he resurfaced, she was smiling, and grabbed his hands in hers. “Come,” she beckoned, and he followed dutifully as she led him to her bed. When her knees hit the edge, she sat down, still holding his hands. Pulling him down over her, she placed his hands on the bed at her sides, then reached up to his face and pressed a lingering kiss onto his lips.

He pushed into the kiss gently, and she laid down as if his kiss was a prompt to do so. His tongue found hers again as he picked her up by the small of her back and shifted her further onto the bed, climbing over her as he carried her. She giggled into his mouth during the entire process, until a rather satisfying moan escaped her when he pressed some of his weight on top of her. He lifted his head momentarily and gazed down at her, smiling.

“You look so happy,” she cooed, reaching up and touching his cheek. His brow wasn’t even furrowed like it normally is. It was just as smooth as the rest of his face. “And that makes me happy.”

He laid to her side, but was still close enough to her that her chest touched his. He put his hand over hers and pressed it to his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so complete,” he said softly, then pressed a kiss into her palm again. “You have no idea what your love and happiness means to me.”

She pulled his head down to her, pressing a kiss onto his lips again. He grinned into the kiss and closed his eyes.

This couldn’t be happening. There’s no way. He scooped his arm under her upper back and rolled away, bringing her with him so she was leaning over him now. He ran his fingers through her silky tresses from her temple to the point of her ear, relishing in the way it framed her features so perfectly, falling over her shoulders and tickling his neck. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer, then ran his hands all the way down her back, memorizing each vertebra and the muscles that surrounded them, then back up again. “You’re really here,” he blurted out.

She smiled warmly. “And so are you,” she said, pressing her lips into his jawline and down the crook of his neck, encouraging a soft groan to leave his throat. She wove her leg between his, pressing her thigh upward as she continued to plant her little kisses up and down his neck. She felt a throb on her thigh and breathed heavily.

If they continued this way, he would never be able to stop. “We should rest,” he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him questioningly, but before she could argue he rolled over top of her again and kissed her deeply. He scooped her by her lower back again, not separating from their kiss, and moved her so that her head was comfortably on a pillow. She giggled again. “Am I so light?”

“Light as a feather,” he quipped, earning himself another delightful laugh. He rested his head on the inside of his elbow and she snuggled herself as close as she possibly could, even pressing her leg between his again. He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled the side of her head. No distance seemed to be permitted. And he was okay with that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_“I cannot choose a side!” she yelled, standing a fair distance between the armies of Nohr and Hoshido, white-knuckling a strange golden blade. That red-armored Hoshidan prince was standing behind her. “I can’t side with either of you against the other.”_

_His heart was threatening to burst through his armor. What had these Hoshidans done to her? Is she brainwashed? How could she possibly deign it reasonable to forego everything she knew, the people she loved, and the people who loved her? He grit his teeth, biting back the tears that were threatening to unveil his thin facade of stoicism. He wanted to go to her, to pick her up and whisk her away on his horse, and bring her home, with him, where she belonged._

_“Please set your swords aside, both of you!” she yelled, looking directly at him._

_She couldn’t ask this of him. She knew damn well that disobeying Father was a death wish. How could she let him go so easily? His chest ached and burned as if an enchanted sword had been plunged straight through him. “I’ve heard enough!” he yelled. “You! I will not let you take Corrin from me without a fight! As the heirs of our respective families, why don’t we settle this here and now!”_

_“Prepare yourself then, I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my sister!” Ryoma boomed._

_“Please, both of you, STOP!” Corrin screamed, sending jolts straight through his ribs. He’d never heard her scream like that, so desperate and scared, and yet so firm in her resolution._

_“Why, Corrin? Why would you turn on m… us this way?” he pleaded. “Don’t you feel any loyalty at all?”_

_“Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice?” Ryoma roared in the background._

_“Damn it all,” Xander said to himself, steeling against the bitterness bubbling in his stomach. He wanted to throw up. “Spread word among the troops, Corrin has turned traitor,” he yelled, his voice cracking. “From this moment forth, she is our enemy and should be captured on sight!”_

_“Xander!” she shouted. “Why won’t you listen to me?!”_

_The blue-haired woman said something to her, and her shoulders dropped. She looked at him once more, and he swore he could see her eyes glistening with water, but then she turned on her heel and started running._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Xander woke with a start, unsure of his whereabouts at first. He sat up and glanced around the room, feeling the soft duvet covering him. It was still dark outside. A little hand grazed his arm.

“Nightmare?” she whispered.

He looked at her and relief cleansed his mind immediately. It wasn’t a dream, he was really here, really with her. He laid back down on his side and she pressed her thumb into the knot on his forehead, extinguishing it as she always did. “Yes. But your presence is truly a comfort,” he said.

She sat up and rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. “I will always be here for you, Xander.”

“I do hope so. I don’t think I could bear to lose you again.”

“Is that what you dreamed of?” she asked.

“It plagues me more than I’d like to admit.”

She put her hand behind his head and pulled him to her, kissing him gently. His stomach fluttered.

“Please tell me about it,” she said. “I have nightmares a lot too, and I find it helpful to discuss them. They don’t recur as much when I do.”

He shifted down a little so he could kiss her again, just to make sure this wasn’t a dream. She returned it wholeheartedly and ran her fingers through his soft curls, sending chills down his spine. This was really real.

He went over every painful detail of the dream, right down to his numbness when he watched her run away with Azura. She listened with bated breath, nodding every once in a while to acknowledge key points that made his voice crack a little. When he was done, tears were threatening to percolate, and all she could do was squeeze him as tightly as she could. He squeezed her back. She was, and always has been, the only person he could admit such sensitive thoughts and expose his weaknesses to.

Xander fell back asleep, and it seemed to be more restful. Corrin was wide awake, mulling over the details of his dream and watching him breathe. The sun was readying to burst through the window.

The door to her room opened, and Jakob peered in. His eyes went wide when he saw Corrin peering at him from behind Xander’s chest. She put a finger up to her mouth, then waved him in. Jakob sighed and went about his usual business. The room was a little lighter when he finished setting out tea and sweet tarts. He gave one last weary look at Corrin and she mouthed ‘we’ll talk later’ to him, so he nodded and left the room.

She couldn’t resist touching his hair again and ghosting her fingers from his temple to his chin. He stirred a little, turning into her touch and smiling. “You didn’t have to let me sleep,” he murmured sleepily.

“You looked peaceful,” she said.

“Thank you, little princess.”

“Are you hungry? Jakob brought some tea and sweet tarts.”

“Tea sounds wonderful,” he said as he threw an arm over her and kissed her neck. “But I may have to keep you here for a while first.” She giggled, prompting more kisses all the way up to her lips. They lingered for a while, tangled in each other’s limbs.

“Are you glad I talked you into staying with me?” she asked.

“Very.”

“Good, because I am too,” she agreed, resting her head on the inside of his elbow.

Honestly, this was everything he ever could have hoped for. If they lived like this the rest of their lives, he would be more than happy. As long as they could openly love each other in whatever way they pleased. He couldn’t believe he was going to wait for this. Sure, he would have kissed her, probably just as greedily, but less than twelve hours ago he feared sharing her bed. This really wasn’t so bad, or offensive outside of the realm of marriage. Still, he thanked the Gods for granting both of them some semblance of self-control last night.

“Lady Corrin! I need to—BY THE GODS!” Kaze said, appearing in the window as usual but practically throwing himself out of the tree after seeing his liege and Xander.

“Kaze, it’s fine,” Corrin called, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. “You can come in, we’re not indecent.” She heard him sigh before he reappeared in the window.

“Well, it’s not all that important anymore, because Lord Xander is located,” he said sternly.

“Was I reported missing?” Xander asked.

“Yes, while I was conducting my checks with the guards, they mentioned they didn’t see you return to your quarters after you left.”

“Niles should have said something,” Corrin said. “He saw us together last night.”

“I see,” Kaze said. “And you two are now…?”

“Yes, Kaze. I do appreciate your concern, but please don’t look at us like that,” Corrin said. “I could have given you the same look about Sakura.”

Xander stood out of the bed, fully clothed, much to Kaze’s relief.

Kaze sighed. “That might have been better than doing that thing with your eyebrows.”

Xander laughed. “You did what?”

Corrin looked at Xander and wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he laughed into his palm.

“Alright, well, I’m glad to see that you are safe and sound, Milord,” Kaze said with a nod. “I’ll be off now.”

“No Kaze, come in. You always tell me the plans for the day while I make faces and drink tea, and since we have a big day tomorrow, I’m sure we have a lot to discuss,” Corrin said.

“As you wish.” He hopped down from the ledge and landed without a sound. “How is your arm, Milord?”

“Quite fine. Corrin patched me up last night.”

Kaze chuckled. “I’m sure she did.”

Corrin stood from her bed and swatted Kaze’s shoulder. “Damn right I did, it was starting to look infected, and I have a special salve that I only used one other time. I figured it was good a time as any to use it again.” She sat down in her usual seat and drank slowly from her cup of tea.

Xander sat across from Corrin, crossing his ankle over his knee and grabbing the cup of tea in front of him. He took a sip and noticed that it wasn’t as sweet as Corrin usually had hers, appreciating Jakob’s attention to detail. He may not be the friendliest to anyone other than Corrin, but he was always the best in the business.

“Be mindful of that wound, Lord Xander,” Kaze warned. “Human bites are not to be misjudged as a fleeting injury. Deadly infection can occur and spread more rapidly than most other wounds.”

“Noted. Thank you, Kaze,” Xander said.

Corrin traded her cup of tea for one of the sweet tarts and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “So what are the plans for today?”

“Well, Lord Xander should really take it easy on his arm today, but you should be able to handle some training after your breakfast. The rest of the camp is running through some drills as we speak. Lady Sakura is replenishing our healing inventory now, and Subaki is organizing and counting our weapons stock. We will be ready to march by this evening, which will grant us an ample amount of time to rest before we depart in the morning.”

“Thanks, Kaze. I’ll head over to the arena soon.”

“Of course. You know where to find me if you need me,” he said.

“With Sakura, right?” she shouted with a mouth full of sweet tarts, wiggling her eyebrows at him yet again.

Kaze blushed and nodded, then left.

Corrin washed down the sweet tart with the rest of her tea. “Sorry, I just really enjoy busting his chops. He’s so serious all the time… and he’s cared for Sakura for so long. It was only recently that he confessed his feelings for her. That’s all I have on him right now.”

Xander chuckled. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “How so?”

“Remember how you used to tease Leo about his collar being inside out? It was always good-natured, but you seemed to genuinely enjoy getting a rise out of him. And you used to love scaring me,” he added.

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right,” she said. “So what are you going to do with your day off?”

“Probably come to the arena to watch everyone train. I’ve been taking mental notes; I need to know how everyone here fights so that I may supplement them correctly. I only saw a handful of them in one battle.” Xander stood up from his seat. “But first, I have something else to do.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

He walked over to her and picked her up out of the chair by her legs and back, cradling her in a ball on his chest. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to place her on the bed and climb over top of her. He kissed her deeply, and she tasted sweet from the tea and sweet tarts. “I do hope this is okay,” he said between kisses.

“This is perfect,” she hummed into him, gripping his shirt and pulling him even closer. She finally managed to help him drop some of his guard with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. The next chapter will contain some in-game dialogue to help bridge some future events that are (hopefully) sure to please, so I apologize in advance. I'm very excited about writing those upcoming chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Into the Void

Everyone watched as Xander and Corrin entered the training grounds in the arena. They were too busy discussing some of the others’ battle tactics to notice Camilla approaching them with increasing speed.

Then there was a loud ‘smack’ that echoed through the corridors, and a very shocked Xander clutching the side of his head.

“How DARE you, you, you… Unimaginable bastard!” Camilla bellowed.

“Camilla, peace!” Corrin squeaked.

Camilla drew Corrin into a motherly, protective hug, glaring at Xander. Her tone changed dramatically. “I hope you’re feeling better, darling.”

Xander huffed, rubbing his cheek. “What was that for?”

Again, Camilla’s tone changed. It was sharp and malignant. “For completely ignoring me, AND hurting our precious Corrin. You have some nerve, Xander.”

Xander’s voice was stern, yet cool. “Dear sister, you were prepared to have my head on a platter. I am not foolish enough to challenge you in that state.” He lowered his voice so only Camilla might hear. “And if you would speak with Corrin, I’m sure she will express herself freely about where we stand.”

Camilla gaped at Xander, then looked down at Corrin, who was suddenly very focused on picking her fingernails. She put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her out some, eyeing her. She looked from Xander to Corrin, then at Xander, and Corrin again. “Did you two…”

“No!” Corrin said a little too loudly. “But we went swimming, and then I talked him into staying with me in my treehouse, and…”

Xander grinned and tried to hide it by looking at his feet, shifting his weight around uncomfortably.

Camilla smiled at Corrin. “I see. Well, as long as my little darling is alright, then I apologize for my outburst. You’d better treat her well, Xander, or I WILL have your head on a platter, and feed it to Marzia myself.”

“Camilla,” Corrin said, breaking away from her grasp and moving behind Xander, pushing him to Camilla. She pushed the two together, and they sheepishly hugged it out.

Camilla started to sniffle. “Ugh, I’m sorry Xander. You know how I get when it comes to Corrin. I’ve been a fool.”

Xander hugged his sister tight. “You mustn’t worry, Camilla. I know you’re trying to protect my little princess, and for that I am eternally grateful.”

Camilla chuckled and let him go, wiping her eyelids carefully so as not to smudge her makeup. “ _Your_ little princess, huh? It’s about time, you putz.”

Corrin sidled up to Xander. “I’d better go train,” she said.

“Of course. Xander, we have some rather important things to discuss now,” Camilla said.

“Do we?” he asked, squeezing Corrin’s hand in return before letting go.

“Oh yes. Come with me,” she said, leading him out of the arena. He gave Corrin one last glance before disappearing from her line of sight.

Corrin released the air in her lungs and watched them leave. She walked over to the main training area, only to find the others staring at her. “What?” she asked.

“Did that seriously just happen?” Takumi demanded.

Corrin puffed up her chest and stood a little taller. “Yes, it seriously did, and I expect you to show some respect.” She knew how to handle her ornery little brother by now.

“Tch, as if I could respect a Nohrian staking a claim on my sister.”

“You can, and you will,” Ryoma said, walking up to Corrin and placing a hand on her shoulder. “He is a good man, loathe as I am to admit it. I don’t think it would matter much who Corrin loved, we would all feel the same regardless of who stole her heart.”

“Thank you, Ryoma,” Corrin said.

“Don’t thank me, thank Camilla,” he said. “She filled me in a long time ago, and this was something I expected to happen eventually.” He leaned a little closer and whispered. “I have some news for you. We can talk more later.”

Corrin stiffened a little. “Alright,” she said. “Let’s just train for now.”

Several hours passed and Corrin was left sweaty and feeling dirty. She said her goodbyes to Ryoma, Takumi, and Hinoka and wandered out of the arena. There was a strong wind blowing, and it was rather refreshing against her balmy skin. She stretched her arms up, allowing the air to cool her entire being. With a bounce, she strode over to her treehouse, hoping Jakob was there and able to prepare a bath for her.

She climbed up and found him doing just that. “I don’t know how many times I can tell you you’re the best, Jakob.”

“I know,” he said casually. “So, you and Lord Xander, hmm?”

“We didn’t do anything serious, Jakob,” she promised. “And it was my idea for him to stay. If he didn’t, he might have a serious infection right now.”

“From his arm? Heh, it would have served him right,” said Jakob, continuing to prepare her bath for her.

Everyone already knew she had feelings for him; well, someone, at least. Those closest to her knew the truth. She pushed away every suitor in the army that ever tried to confess to her. News of that spread like wildfire, and soon it was common knowledge that her heart was spoken for. No one pestered her after that. Now that the time has finally come, and it will be clear for all to see, everyone seemed quick to put Xander down for it.

“It wouldn’t have served him right, and the only reason he’s okay now is because he came up and sat for tea with me. He was acting all nervous and sweaty, and when I touched his arm, it was hot.”

“Do tell.”

“There isn’t anything to tell, Jakob. Except…” she looked at the tub filling with water, siphoned from the hot spring procured by Lilith.

“Except what, Milady?”

She continued to stare at the tub, but a goofy grin started to take over her face. “He kissed me,” she said giddily.

“I assumed as much,” he said with a sigh. “At least it was just that. Did he invite himself to your bed?”

“Not at all. I had to talk him into coming up with me in the first place.”

“Good,” Jakob said, dipping his hand into the water to check the temperature. “It’s good to know he maintains at least some of his chivalric code.”

“He still has nightmares,” she said, kneeling over the tub and feeling the water with her palm. “That’s why I was letting him sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night so startled, but he slept more soundly after that.”

“I understand, Milady. You are not so different,” Jakob said. “Well, your clothes are over there,” he gestured to the other side of the room, “and I will be busy preparing your armor for tomorrow. I suggest you prepare Yato when you are done.”

“That’s a good idea, Jakob. Thank you again.”

“Of course.” He bowed and left the room.

After her bath, she felt infinitely better. She dried and dressed, grateful for once that Jakob chose a shin-length, white dress with tiny golden flecks sewn into the hem. Definitely of Oboro’s making. Of course, he picked some shoes for her too, but she left them in their place.

She moved to her room and picked up Yato from its case, examined it, and decided it was perfectly fine. Although she did check it periodically, it never seemed phased by the trials of battle. It shined, brilliant as ever, and cut through the air with a zing. She gingerly placed it back in its case.

“Hello, little princess,” Xander said silkily from her doorway.

She spun around and leaned against the case behind her. “Xander!”

He took a few slow strides to her. “You look positively radiant.”

She blushed and looked down at herself. “Thank you. Jakob picked it out.”

Xander pulled her hand to his lips. She grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him.

He chuckled into her kiss, then stood a little straighter to speak. “As much as I’d like to spend the rest of the afternoon here, I’m afraid we have a meeting with Camilla and Ryoma,” he said.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, pulling herself away from him. “Ryoma said he had some news for me before we trained.”

“Shall we?” he asked, offering his elbow to her.

She wrapped her fingers onto the crook of his arm and let him lead her to the mess hall.

Ryoma and Camilla were seated next to each other in one of the booths in the room off the main hall. She stood from her seat and held her arms out. “Corrin, you’re so cute when you dress up!” she said.

Corrin hugged her. “Thank you.”

Xander held her hand while she slid into the booth, then sat down next to her. Camilla looked at both of them and sighed. “You two are just too much to look at,” she crooned.

“Camilla, you’ve looked at us our whole lives,” Corrin said, blushing.

She chuckled. “Oh, darling. Don’t think that I never noticed how you two always sat next to each other for each of our shared meals, or how you would nearly tackle him to the ground when he arrived home from a mission. Just because I didn’t know it then, doesn’t mean I don’t know now how long this has been developing.”

Corrin blushed a louder shade of red, accentuated by the bright white of her dress, and Ryoma started to laugh hysterically.

“Is this what’s been going on the whole time you’ve been gone?” he laughed, shaking his head. “For what it’s worth, I’m content with the fact that you had them, Corrin.”

“So then we have your blessing?” Xander asked.

“Naturally,” Ryoma said, a little more refinement in his tone. “Although, you don’t necessarily need MY blessing.”

“What are you talking about?” Corrin asked.

“Well, Queen Mikoto foresaw something like this happening. She wrote me a letter and gave it to me, saying that I should only open it if I should ever become concerned about who I love.”

“I don’t get it,” Corrin said.

Camilla and Ryoma looked at each other, then looked back at Corrin. “Well, we are all in an interesting position, considering that you and I are supposed to be family, and Camilla and Xander are family. If we all carried on, it may cause some agitation within our family lines.”

Corrin sank into her seat. “I still don’t get it,” she admitted.

Camilla grinned and took Corrin’s hand with her left, exposing a ring on her second to last finger. Corrin looked at it, her eyes widened and she squealed loudly. “Camilla!”

She held Ryoma’s hand with her other. “Yes, dear. And my poor Ryoma was so concerned when he found out about you two, he opened the letter.”

“What did it say?” Xander asked, trying to digest all of this information.

“Corrin,” Ryoma said. “We are not bound by blood. You are Queen Mikoto’s daughter, yes, but from another man, not King Sumeragi. Her letter said as much, but did not state who your true father is. And if you recall, Queen Mikoto is not my true mother, nor Takumi’s, Hinoka’s, or Sakura’s. Although, she certainly treated us as her own after my mother passed away.”

Corrin stared at him, suddenly feeling very anguished. She had no idea who her father was. She had no family. It was like her parents died all over again. She truly was a bastard child, just as many nobles in Nohr had accused her of. This was the last thing she ever expected; she didn’t even think of the possible ramifications of two family marriages. She was startled out of her sudden daze when Xander squeezed her hand.

“This is both sad, and very happy news,” Xander said smoothly. “You already know you have my blessing, Prince Ryoma.”

Ryoma nodded.

“Corrin, I promise we’ll find out who your father is,” Xander said, turning to her, still gently squeezing her hand. “I won’t rest until we do.”

Corrin nodded, squeezing back a little too hard.

“I’m so sorry, my sweet Corrin,” Camilla offered. “And to speak on behalf of Ryoma, I know that he still feels the same about you as always, and will always treat you as such.”

“She’s right,” Ryoma added. “You’ll always have your rightful place in Hoshido, should you ever need it. You are still Queen Mikoto’s daughter, and a beloved princess of Hoshido.”

Corrin nodded again. She was trying her damnedest to keep from crying, and if she spoke one word, she feared succumbing to childish weeping. This was such a happy day for Ryoma and Camilla, and she truly was happy for them, but this was a very overwhelming feeling.

“Are you alright, dear?” Camilla asked.

That was it.

She burst into tears, deep and mournful sobs pushing her shoulders as low as her joints would permit. All over again, the world was weighing down on her, and she felt alone. Xander pulled her into his chest and repeatedly smoothed over her hair, humming quietly as he let her cry into his shirt.

Ryoma and Camilla looked at each other, then Xander, concerned. They both knew this might upset her, but not this much. Camilla couldn’t help but smile a little, mindfully watching as Xander held her close, all his attention on her. It was like the world around them didn’t exist. She grabbed Ryoma’s hand and pulled him up from the bench, whispering an ‘I’ll see you later’ to Xander when he glanced up to watch them leave. Corrin was still sobbing, completely unaware of her surroundings.

“Let’s get you back home,” Xander whispered.

She nodded into his shirt and sat up, still a red, soppy mess. She rubbed her eyes and followed Xander out of the booth; he proceeded to scoop her underneath her knees and back and carried her to her treehouse. She tried to quiet her sobs during the transition, but failed. It only made her hiccup and amplify her cries. Xander shook his head at comrades who tried to approach. He only let her on the ground to climb up the tree, which she did sloppily (it was a miracle she made it up the tree at all), and he carried her all the way to her room.

He curled up on her bed next to her, keeping her close, and letting her continue to cry it out all over his shirt, which was nearly soaked. He continued to comb her hair with his fingers. She cried herself to sleep even though it was only nearing dinnertime.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Milady, it’s time,” Jakob said as he shook Corrin’s shoulder.

She roused slightly, rolling away from Jakob and face-first into Xander’s chest. “Mmph,” she mumbled, then buried herself there.

Xander chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face. “We have to go, Corrin. You’ve been sleeping a long while now.”

She peered up at Xander, eyes still a little swollen from crying. Just then she remembered crying like a tired baby that had to be carried back to its crib for a nap. “I’m so sorry,” she said through a hoarsened voice.

“You shouldn’t be,” he said, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “That was a lot to take in.”

“Still, I owe them an apology. I’m overjoyed that they’re getting married, and all I did was cry like an infant.”

“They came to check on you last night. They’re not upset at all,” said Xander.

“If you say so,” she said, sitting up and throwing herself over him. “Thank you.”

He kissed her forehead. “What is it you keep telling me? Oh, that I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

She stretched up to him and pressed her lips into his. Jakob cleared his throat loudly and she sat up.

“Yup, still here, Milady. I’m pleased to see you’re feeling better, but we really do need to hurry. Half of the army is already mobilized.”

“Shit,” she said as she threw herself out of bed. Xander soon followed, mumbling something about her language and leaving the room with Jakob to allow her privacy. She threw off her dress from yesterday and started putting on her under-layers, then her greaves, chest plate, cape, and bracers. She fastened Yato to her side, combed her hair, adjusted her headband, and walked over to the bathing room to splash some water on her face and clean her teeth.

“Ready,” she yelled, and Xander was in the middle of fixing his last bracer when he walked out of the storage room.

He looked at her feet. “Still no shoes,” he said.  
“Haven’t worn them yet, why start now?”

Xander snorted. “I suppose you’re right.”

When they exited the tree, each gate was glowing a bright powder blue. Lilith had opened the passage to the Bottomless Canyon, and soldiers were already filing through one by one. Corrin expertly hopped to the ground, trailed by Xander and Jakob. Someone already prepared Xander’s horse, fully adorned in its royal Paladin fittings.

Xander mounted his steed and offered a hand to Corrin. “Come up with me,” he said.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

He smiled. “Is that a real question?”

She took his hand and climbed up, seating herself comfortably in front of him and nestling against his chest.

Xander clicked his tongue and pressed his steed forward, pitching them backward as it moved. As they approached the gate, Lilith appeared next to them.

“Hi Lady Corrin!” she said, her voice echoic and unearthly. Xander nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Hi Lilith,” Corrin replied with a warm smile. “Is there anything I can do for you before we go?”

“Not at all, Milady, I am quite fine, although I will be lonely until everyone returns! Anywho, I need to tell you something very important before you go. Once you reach your destination, I will only be able to retrieve you and send you back once. You must choose when to rest wisely, because once you go back, my magic will be useless until you do what you are setting out to do. I am so sorry that I cannot help you more,” said Lilith.

“Understood,” Corrin said, reaching for the tiny dragon floating near her and pulling her to her chest. Lilith purred. “I appreciate all you have done for us, and all you continue to do. Jakob will call for you when we are ready for our sabbatical. Thank you, Lilith,” she said, petting her head.

“Anything for you, Lady Corrin. Safe journey,” she said, then floated back to her temple.

“That was Lilith?” Xander asked. “She looks exactly like…”

Corrin turned to face him as best she could. “Yes, my bird that I insisted on keeping. It turned out that she’s an astral dragon, and depleted her magical reserves beyond being able to change back into a human form when she changed to save me. She’s still able to help us, though.”

Xander hummed. “She has my gratitude. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” said Corrin.

Xander ushered his steed forward and through the gate, a tingling sensation coursing through his veins before the landscape melted into the very valley he found Corrin in. It was empty now, save for still-fresh blood and the scent of smoke and death around them. The bodies that should have been there were gone, presumably taken for their proper burials. He wrapped an arm around Corrin’s waist as if to shield her from the scene in front of them.

Hinoka’s pegasus was circling above, supervising the passage back into the Bottomless Canyon. It swooped down with a whinny, whipping its wings to a halt in front of Corrin and Xander. “Where to, Corrin?” Hinoka asked.

“We need to travel north, to the bridges,” she said.

“I’m on it,” Hinoka said with a nod, tapping the sides of her pegasus with her feet and steering it forward.

Xander pulled the reins to the left and clicked his tongue again, pressing his steed to follow Hinoka. Those on foot were already stirring and marching on. “How much time do you think passed here while we were away?” he asked.

“Um… Kaze is better with those calculations, but probably about eighteen hours, maybe a day. The Nohrians should still be on their way back to the capital.”

‘So that’s how you evaded me so easily,’ he thought. He squeezed her a little, and she put her hand over his, squeezing back, as if she heard his thoughts clear as a day in the astral plane.

“LADY CORRIN!” shouted a young woman with pink hair, running toward her like a flailing wild animal.

Corrin whirled around in the saddle and screeched. “FELICIA!” She hastily abandoned her post in front of Xander, ran towards Felicia and they collided into one another in a bear hug, falling onto the ground in the process. “You’re okay!”

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, Milady!” Felicia said, her glacier-blue eyes wide. She stood and helped Corrin to her feet, then smoothed out her dress and folded her hands in front of her. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I heard the Nohrians were here, so I hurried as fast as I could—”

Corrin laughed and bear hugged her again. “I’m so happy to see you,” she declared. “Unfortunately, we’re on the move again… I’d hate to get you involved; you’ve been missing for so long! I insist you get some rest, Lilith has been taking good care of everyone—”

“Lilith is alive?!” Felicia yelped.

“Yes! See where everyone is popping out over there?” She pointed at the gate to the astral realm, still glowing brightly and spitting out some of the last of her comrades. “She’s where we are coming from. I insist you go, rest yourself, and we will be returning in a few weeks time once we complete our current mission,” Corrin reasoned.

“Oh, my… I, I couldn’t leave you now, I just found you! And I’ve gotten really good with daggers, so I can help!”

“Are you sure?” Corrin asked.

“Positive! Oh, my, what a happy day!” said Felicia.

Xander’s horse trotted up to the two reunited women. “Felicia, it is good to see you,” he said.

“Oh my goodness, Lord Xander, I am glad you are well,” she said with a bow.

He chuckled. “At ease, Felicia. I’m glad you are here, Corrin has been terribly worried for you.” He held his hand to Corrin, who chose to hug Felicia just one more time before reclaiming her spot in front of him.

It took about an hour for them to reach the bridges connecting the two sides of the canyon. Felicia walked next to Xander and Corrin, animatedly talking with her and Jakob the whole way. Xander was a mere fly on the wall for most of the conversation. He nearly forgot that Felicia, Jakob, and Flora were the only people she had during much of her earlier time in Nohr.

The sky exploded above them, threatening them to turn back and never return with each thrust of lightning. “The skys above Hoshido and Nohr are changing,” Ryoma said as he hopped off the back of Camilla’s wyvern and walked over to the bridge.

“It seems the time has come. Corrin, what do we do now?” Xander asked.

Corrin dismounted and walked over to the center of the bridge, tracing the rope with her hand. She took a deep breath and turned to face everyone. “Well, now we jump off this bridge,” she said. “We have to reach the bottom of this canyon to continue.”

Takumi stepped forward, exasperated. “Corrin, it’s called the Bottomless Canyon. By definition, we can’t reach the bottom. You’re asking us to kill ourselves!”

Corrin looked through the cracks of the rotten wood beneath their feet. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to tell you the whole truth up until now. I’m certain that you’ll be willing to jump once you know why I’ve been fighting.”

Azura ran to Corrin’s side, her red-haired husband right on her heels. “Corrin! What are you saying? You can’t tell them everything here. If you do, the curse…”

“What? What curse?” Xander questioned, leaving his horse and striding over to Corrin.

She looked at him sadly. “If I speak the truth here, and not down below, a curse will trigger and I’ll… vanish. But if that’s the only way to convince everyone to jump, then I have to do it.”

“Corrin,” Xander started.

She took his hand and looked him squarely in his eyes. “Xander,” she said, then looked at Ryoma, not relinquishing her grip on Xander. “Ryoma, I’m counting on you two to finish what I’ve started once I’m gone.”

“This is absurd. I refuse!” Ryoma roared.

Xander squeezed her hand. “How can you possibly expect us to agree to that?”

“But why?!” Corrin yelped, trying to pull her hand away but it only brought Xander closer to her. He encircled her with his long arms, almost covering her completely.

“They want you to order them to jump off the bridge—not ask nicely,” Scarlet piped up.

“What?” Corrin said, wheeling around to face Xander, who just smiled warmly at her.

“Listen, Corrin. We’ve decided to trust you, no matter what. Now you need to trust us—trust that we will follow your orders.” He reached for Camilla’s hand and pulled her to his side, and she nodded in agreement.

“We should hurry. I sense something… strange down below,” Azura whispered, clutching Saizo’s shirt. He wrapped a protective arm across her chest and stared calculatingly at Corrin. Shigure and Asugi stood as close as they could to their parents.

She exhaled sharply. “Understood.” She looked at everyone, who watched her expectantly and appeared poised and ready. “It’s time to go everyone! Jump down into the canyon, this is the first step to peace!”

Everyone howled as a roll of thunder burst above them. First Ryoma and Camilla, then Azura and Saizo, Takumi, and the rest took their leap of faith. All of the airborne steeds and lizards took flight behind their masters, following them into the chasm. Xander cupped Corrin’s cheeks and pushed his mouth into hers, hard, urgent. He looked into her eyes, then ran to his horse, mounted quickly, and pressed the horse forward, forcing it to leap over the rope.

Corrin took a deep breath and leapt at the same time as Scarlet. They were the last to go. The sensation was unlike any other—like gravity didn’t exist, yet it pulled them closer to their destination, wind deafening her ears. She tried to turn her head, but even that small movement forced her entire body to roll over unsteadily.

“Corrin, watch out!” yelled Scarlet, who dove above her before a bright orange light struck her chest.

“Scarlet!” Corrin called, but she didn’t respond. She closed her eyes as the emptiness devoured her. She prayed everyone landed easily; they should be in Valla now. She would be there soon enough. As her mind started to wander in a manner similar to the feeling right before falling asleep, she was dumped into a blinding white light and tumbled around the edge of a boulder, as if suddenly reattached by gravity.

“Ughn…” Corrin grumbled, shielding her eyes as they adjusted to the light. They had arrived.

“You have my attention now, little princess,” Xander said, bending over to help her to her feet.

She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up. This place was still so surreal, and there seemed to be even more floating chunks of land than the last time she was here. The air was cool and thick with the scent of ancient magic. Clouds glided around lazily, casting shadows over the strange masses.

“Scarlet!” she suddenly shouted, letting go of Xander’s hand and spinning around, dropping back to the ground. She touched her arm, and she didn’t respond. “Scarlet?” Corrin leaned her cheek over Scarlet’s nose, but she felt nothing. “Scarlet!” she yelled, pawing at her arms helplessly, then picked her up by her shoulders. Her head lolled back, and Corrin thrust her elbow underneath it for support. Tears started dripping down her nose, splattering on Scarlet’s armor with quiet ‘tinks.’ “This can’t be…”

Xander kneeled next to Corrin, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know,” Corrin whimpered. “She jumped with me, then there was this orange light and she yelled for me to look out…” She lowered Scarlet’s body gently to the ground, carefully placing her head down, then held her hand. “She protected me, Xander.”

Xander looked sympathetically at Corrin, then at Scarlet’s body. In his head, he counted the number of Nohrians and Hoshidans back in the astral plane, and it hit him—she hasn’t lost anyone yet. She’s seen some major injuries, but never a death. She wasn’t unfamiliar with it, she had been to funerals of nobles and endured the death of Queen Mikoto, but Scarlet is her first casualty of war, under her watch and guiding hand. “I’m so sorry, Corrin,” he said quietly, hugging her from behind, wanting to provide her some sort of solace, but not tear her away from her mourning.

Her chest heaved and shuddered as she rubbed her eyes with her free wrist. “I won’t let your sacrifice be in vain. I promise. I swear on the Yato,” she said firmly, giving Scarlet’s hand one last squeeze before gently placing it over her stomach. “We have to tell Ryoma,” she said.


	9. Gravity

The rest of her allies appeared shortly after Xander, including Ryoma, who was particularly affected by Scarlet’s death. He knelt with Corrin, telling her stories shared with him by the Chevois knight. The two nodded and laughed lightly on occasion, but mostly shared their tears. The rest expressed their sadness and gratitude for her sacrifice but chose to stand guard while Corrin and Ryoma were invested in their mourning.

There were mutterings of impossibilities, confusion, and a little fear. All had grown up knowing nothing of the Bottomless Canyon save for that it was bottomless. No history text, political correspondence, or heresy from Nohr or Hoshido bore any inkling of this strange land’s existence.

And were those mountains floating around?

The sheer marvel elicited by the foreign environment was enough to distract the entire army. War horns had sounded from somewhere, causing the entire group to be on edge. They were barely ready to mount any defense. Safety was no longer a commodity their numbers offered.

Corrin wiped at the dried tears in the corners of her eyes. “I’m worried, Ryoma,” she whispered.

“Hush, Corrin. Scarlet needs you to be strong. We need you to be strong. Perhaps,” he paused, listening to the eerie horns blaring in the distance. “Perhaps now would be a good time to tell us all you know, so that we might be able to continue.”

“Right,” she muttered. “Azura?”

“I’m right here,” she said softly, stepping a little closer to Corrin. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” said Corrin. “Are you?”

Azura wrung her hands around her staff. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

“I will stand with you,” Corrin replied as she stood up. She walked over to Azura and took her hand. “And no one will doubt you, especially now.”

“I hope you’re right,” Azura whispered.

Corrin led Azura by her hand to the middle of the congregation, waves of silence washing over as they passed. She could feel her hand start to shake, and she held it tighter for reassurance.

One might hear a pin drop if it weren’t for those war horns.

“Azura has something she needs to show you all,” Corrin said. “You need to follow us. We’re not far.”

Whispers flared again, but everyone followed through the unkempt brush and rubble of once-proud stone buildings. The two led the others straight to a great stone disk, etched with a disconcertingly familiar figure.

Azura’s explanations left everyone thoroughly perplexed, and troubled. None more so than Xander. He had the sincerest questions about his father, but he was never given proper time to mourn his loss, because to him, all this time, he wasn’t dead. And rather suddenly, he was. King Garon was dead, and a mere puppet to a God who aimed to destroy mankind.

The onset of Vallites crushed away any time for him to fully grasp the weight of this knowledge. His instincts took over, as it is wont to do within a seasoned knight of his stature. He had little to no time to think on the death of his father. The battle waged on until dusk settled around them.

It was his turn to cry to Corrin, in the quiet of her tent. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and head, cradling him to her chin. Though it wasn’t as open and debilitating as hers the previous day, the very sight of her made his metaphorical armor fall to the ground. She said nothing and took him in her arms when he took one look at her and dropped to his knees.

No one else would ever know this part of him.

Then there was that strange boy whom Xander swore was trying to lead Corrin to her demise. She had taken him in against the warnings of everyone else around her. This was her innocence: her tenacity to trust just about anyone. She argued that he was just a child, and Xander tried his best to gently warn her against it. She would have none of it. Their feelings on the matter escalated into near-shouting, which Xander regretted when he realized he was fighting a losing battle. She slept in Kaze and Sakura’s tent that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

On the third day, the morning was quiet. In fact, the entirety of Valla seemed to still as soon as the boy appeared. Corrin spent much of her time talking with him, much to Xander’s discomfort. Every once in a while, she would catch him watching her and glare, then return her attention to her conversation.

“Everyone is keeping an eye on him,” Kaze said quietly. “I am certain she is the only one who fully trusts that child.”

“Thank you,” Xander responded, feeling a little reassured that it wasn’t him alone who disliked the idea of being led by the boy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They were brought to the moving bridges that day. Xander couldn’t set aside the odd feeling rolling around in the pit of his stomach, especially after Corrin decided he would be paired with Peri during this battle. Still, he would grant her the distance she apparently needed. He observed the way these blocks hovered idly next to each chunk of land, ignoring the way Peri amped herself up for the battle they all knew was coming.

“We need to get over there,” Corrin yelled, pointing all the way to the other side of the immediate area. Vallites were beginning to appear in each corner. “See that fort? We have to seize it! Be prepared for anything, and don’t fly over these gaps if you don’t have to. Anthony said there are snipers and basaras here. Get ready, everyone!”

Everyone shifted to their designated positions once the Vallites appeared nearby. Takumi moved around Corrin and arced Fujin Yumi skyward, tendrils of cobalt forming around his fingers as he released a bolt to an inbound pegasus knight. It fell to the bright chasm below, and the fight began.

Xander and Peri effortlessly guided their steeds around one another in practiced motions, taking down each Vallite that attempted to surprise the group from behind. He lobbed Siegfried downward, effectively blocking any attempt to break their line.

He turned to watch Corrin, who danced easily around Takumi, and vice versa. Evidently they were well versed in the ways of the other—Corrin parried around him (too closely for Xander’s comfort, her tiny form nearly wrapped around his) and took down anything approaching on foot as he maintained his focus on the air. They were unstoppable, clearing the path to the floating blocks almost too easily. He didn’t like the way they smirked at each other.

“Lord Xander, it’s time to kill those ones over there!” Peri squealed, trying to redirect her liege.

“Right,” he said flatly, steering his horse a little closer to Corrin and Takumi. They and several others were already boarding the floating block.

Corrin looked to Xander, who looked back at her wearily. She felt a pang of guilt for their argument over the boy, and not apologizing before the battle began. The block started to glide toward the next chunk of land.

Takumi put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” he said, sounding uncharacteristically supportive. “You need to stay focused.”

She looked at his hand, then at him and nodded. “I know,” she said, sticking her hand into her pocket and touching her dragonstone. It warmed against her touch. She breathed deeply and steeled herself. When they landed, she and Takumi were the first off, resuming their methodic offense. Anthony was right about one thing, there were a ton of snipers, but axe-wielding berserkers also dotted each corner. She could rout them easily if she were a little bigger…

“Takumi, plan ‘B,’” she said, fastening Yato to her side and reaching into her pocket, gripping the dragonstone tightly. He nodded in response, taking a few steps away from her.

She closed her eyes and allowed her other senses to take over. In an instant, she could hear the beating of all her comrades’ hearts, feel the pulses of energy from at least fifty others, and smell almost every emotion. In this state, she was mostly blind, except for the swirling of unusual colors all around her. She stretched her limbs and breathed, yet her breath exited as an otherworldly growl. Her attention was briefly drawn to a particularly intensified heartbeat, and could taste its surprise. It was Xander.

A pulse neared her and she swung around, striking true with her spiked tail and banishing it from the ocean of sensations. One less thing.

Xander paused to watch Corrin transform, mouth agape as Peri took care of the rest of the Vallites in their immediate area with a little too much enthusiasm. He swore she looked at him before she took down a Vallite berserker. This form seemed a little smaller, and much more calculated in its attacks. It even continued to parry around Takumi, not striking him once.

And then she took flight, landing a short distance in front of him. She was definitely smaller this time, not the towering beast that nearly crushed and beheaded him. It sounded like she was purring when she approached. His horse didn’t even budge. He stuck his hand out to her, and she pressed her eyeless gaze into his palm for a moment. “You never cease to amaze me,” he said quietly.

“Corrin!” Takumi yelled, drawing her attention away, and in an instant, she was at the sniper’s side again.

With an unnerving roar, she impaled two berserkers that had Takumi cornered. He patted her side in a ‘thank you,’ eliciting a quick transformation back to her self. They nodded to one another. “See those treasure chests over there? I think we can get to them, and I have a few keys,” he said. They moved to a floating block perpendicular to the first.

Xander and Peri were the last to transfer to the second location. He saw Corrin and Takumi make landfall on a rather small piece of earth but make quick work of their nearest enemies. More were approaching. “Peri, we need to help them,” he said.

“Yes sir!” she squeaked, giggling madly and pointing her steed towards the two on the other side.

They waited impatiently as the block slowly made its way back to them. Xander glanced over his shoulder periodically, but mostly focused on Corrin and Takumi. The two were standing with their backs to the edge of the earth.

A berserker revealed itself behind a large boulder, and Xander shouted. “Corrin, look out!”

When she turned her head to Xander, the berserker lunged at her, punching her chin and causing her footing to slip. Takumi was overwhelmed by a hidden pegasus knight that aggressed from the other side. She cried out as the earth started to crumble beneath her feet. Her hands desperately sought sturdy ground, but only found more disintegrating soil. Takumi reached for her hand but was too late. Peri started to cry.

She was falling.

“Corrin!” Xander screamed. He threw himself off his horse and leapt to the block that was still making its way to him, then dove.

The wind roared past his ears and pummeled his face, making his eyes water as he forced them to stay open. He reached downward at the vast nothingness below, falling faster and faster, the air around him growing louder and louder. He tucked his arms to his sides, streamlining himself so that he might catch up to her. Her dragonstone whizzed by his head. “CORRIN!”

“Xanderrrrrrrrr!” she yelled, her voice cracking from the strain. She stopped flailing and rolled onto her back, her hair whipping violently around her.

Panic was beginning to set in when he heard her call out his name. He prayed to the Gods that he would catch up to her. She was within view, just below him. They were sinking, sinking so quickly, and yet it felt like floating in a bizarre purgatory, surrounded by nothing and seeing only each other, so close, and so out of reach.

They burst through the white mist and the nothing disappeared, land materializing below them, growing larger and larger by the second.

Corrin outstretched her arms to him, forcing her to summersault in the air. When she regained control, she whimpered. Xander fell closer, but was still too far away from her. They reached for each other again and again, and each attempt was as futile as the last.

She was so close now. Xander could feel the way the air curved around her. He drew his arms in once more, willing himself to her. He felt the tips of her hair beating mercilessly at his skin, stinging with each strike. He reached for her with one hand, grazing her fingertips.

Closer and closer to the ground below.

Xander yelled out in frustration and fear, and reached just one more time. She wrapped her fingers around his, and he took the opportunity to grab her arm with his other, then pulled her to him in one quick motion.

She tucked her head under his chin as they fell faster from the combined weight.

There was nothing either of them could do. Details of the foliage below were becoming more and more clear with each passing moment.

Xander gripped her tighter and rolled onto his back, blocking her view of the ground below. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” she whimpered back.

Splash.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_She was so small. Not much younger than he, but so very small, and peering at him through a massive amount of moon-colored hair with bright, fearful red eyes. He knelt in front of her. This was the closest anyone had gotten to her since she arrived. “Hi there, my name is Xander.”_

_“H-hi,” she whispered, clutching a ragged stuffed animal to her heart and hiding the lower half of her face behind it._

_“What is your name?”_

_“I’m C-Corrin,” she said meekly._

_What a beautiful name. “It’s nice to meet you, Corrin.”_

_He stood at her closed door, running his hands through his hair before he finally knocked on the door. She was locked in her room for several days now. Only that butler-in-training Jakob was allowed in._

_“Little princess?” he asked._

_Nothing._

_“Little princess, everyone is so worried about you, including me. I have a key, and I’m coming in.” He inserted the key and twisted it, but before he could grasp the door handle, the door flung open._

_She looked up at him, still holding the door._

_His words were caught in his throat. She was such a mess, probably from crying and refusing to bathe or eat. He knelt down in front of her with his arms open. “Come here,” he said._

_She threw himself into his arms and he wrapped them around her, hugging her tightly. “They called me a bastard, Xander. I don’t deserve to be here.”_

_He shushed her, pushing her bangs away from her face and kissing her forehead. “They’re the bastards for ever saying such things about you,” he said._

_Camilla had spent nearly all day keeping Xander and Leo away in preparation for her birthday dinner. When she rounded the corner and came down the grand staircase, he understood why. She wore a dark red gown, the neckline scooped low in a ‘v’ and her collarbones exposed. Her hair was braided so delicately, with red begonias tucked into some of the intricate waves that rested so eloquently over her shoulder. He swallowed hard. At 16, she was blossoming into a fine young woman._

_He twirled her effortlessly on the dance floor, both of them smiling the whole time. The air was filled with her giggles and patchouli. He imagined for, just a moment, she felt the same as he did when their eyes met and she blushed._

_“I’ll be fine. Father is sending Hans and Gunter with me,” she said._

_“I do hope so,” he replied. “I don’t trust Hans. I arrested him myself a long time ago.”_

_“Then trust me, Xander,” she said softly, touching his hand. “And don’t forget to kick.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Xander opened his eyes and it was pitch black. Gravity held no constant here. It was almost like being in the womb, helpless, surrounded, but safe. No, wait, this isn’t safe… they were underwater. He panicked and oppressed the need to breathe the air that didn’t exist. In front of him, he could barely see Corrin’s unmoving figure. He grabbed her upper arm and started to kick.

He kicked as hard as he could, his skull growing hotter and hotter from the lack of air. His greaves slid off his legs, exposing his feet but not making the task any easier. His armor was bearing down on him. He kicked harder. The water was getting a little lighter, but not by much. He wasn’t sure which direction was up and if he was pulling them toward life or death.

Harder and harder he kicked, becoming dizzy in the process. He closed his eyes and continued to kick harder than he ever had.

He breached the surface with a desperate gasp, air filling his lungs completely. Xander rolled onto his back and continued to kick, dragging Corrin along the surface. He felt his foot hit the ground and he stood, picked up Corrin and splashed to the shore, laying her down on her back, grateful for solid ground.

“Corrin!” he shouted, but she didn’t respond. She wasn’t breathing either, and her face was a starchy white. He dropped to his knees at her side, laced his fingers together and pressed the palm of his hands on her chest repeatedly. “Come on, Corrin!” he cried. Anxiety was nearing its peak as he struggled to maintain composure.

She choked and sputtered, water exiting her mouth like a fountain and spilling out all over her. She winced and coughed, wheezing for precious air.

Xander finally breathed and stopped pressing on her chest, sitting back on his calves to give her space. He watched her return to life—return to him—in suspense, breathing shallowly and minding any signs she might return to her breathless state.

Her eyes darted around for a moment, then settled directly above her. She coughed a few more times, taking deep breaths and trying to find her voice.

“Corrin?” he asked nervously. She was too quiet. He feared the worst, that her soul was already gone and devoured by Anankos, that this was only an avatar of her former vivacious, wonderful self. That she had befallen the same fate as his father, and will be doomed to walk the earth as another puppet of an enraged God.

She shot up and almost fell over in the process, steadied only by Xander’s hand. She stared at him, still unable to find her voice. Finally, she grinned and started laughing.

Xander smiled back, tears prickling on the corners of his eyes. He pulled her close, cradling her against him. “You’re alive,” he whispered.

“As are you,” she said hoarsely, coughing a little as she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to him and kissing him deeply, pushing so hard that he fell backward. She followed, melting over him from a combination of his kisses and weakness from their fall.

She rested her forehead against his, their noses touching, and brushed away the stray locks of golden curls obscuring his forehead. “Why?” she asked quietly.

“I’d sooner die with you than be without you,” he said. “And honestly, I didn’t really think about it. I just jumped.”

She swallowed hard, her throat tender from coughing, then relaxed all of her weight against him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my hero.”

Xander grinned a little and closed his eyes. They laid there for a while, just breathing and listening to the crickets that surrounded them.

Corrin lifted herself a little and kissed his cheek. “Do you know where we are?”

“No, I don’t.”

She rolled onto her side on the ground and pointed up.

Xander was staring at the wispy branches of her willow tree. “How the hell…”

“The water. That’s why Azura said we shouldn’t swim alone.”

“Then our friends—”

“Are right where we left them,” Corrin said, interjecting to prevent him from finishing his sentence with anything that might trigger the curse. “Don’t forget the rule.”

“Can’t talk about it. Right,” he noted. “Did Lilith save us?”

“No, we fell through the water on our own accord. Azura has used it in the past. The Bottomless Canyon is not the only way.”

“So we can go back?”

Corrin bit her lip and thought about it. Sure, they could go back. Part of her did. Then the other part wanted to stay here with Xander, having the whole castle to themselves. Of course, that was incredibly selfish. They only just arrived in Valla, and everyone else was fighting for their lives. And Lilith might not be able to bring everyone else home to rest if she sent her and Xander back now. “Perhaps we should speak with Lilith first.”

“A wise decision,” said Xander.

They made their way to Lilith’s temple, tucked subtly into a far corner of the castle. She was already outside, hovering over her orb, which glowed. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Lady Corrin!” she said.

“Thank you, Lilith,” she called. “Are our friends okay?”

“I sense some distress, but other than that, they are fine. Many still do not know you have fallen. Time here exists differently, as you know.”

“I see,” Xander added as they stopped in front of the tiny dragon.

“Here,” Lilith said as she flipped over, exposing the orb but still clinging to it. “Look into this. You will see what you wish to see.”

Corrin stepped forward, and observed Takumi gazing over the edge of the earth, right where she had fallen from. “He’s not moving,” she said. She continued to stare and saw the others, either in mid-attack or deflecting the Vallite offense. “None of them are.” Then the scene changed, and it was Xander, and where was his shirt? And her, and… oh, dear Gods. She blushed furiously and stepped back, prompting giggles from Lilith.

“I did say it shows you what you wish to see. However, what you saw of your friends was in true time. I do not recommend making a decision on going back or bringing them home until you see that the battle is over and they are safe,” Lilith said.

“So you can’t send just us back, and still bring everyone home for a period of rest,” Corrin said.

“Unfortunately not. But consider your survival a blessing, Lady Corrin. It took days for me to be able to see where you were falling. I was incredibly worried. You are doubly as lucky for winding up here.”

“I’m so sorry for worrying you, Lilith,” she said, pulling her to her chest for a hug. “I will check in with you first thing tomorrow.”

“Not to worry, Lady Corrin. I am pleased you are safe once more,” she remarked. Corrin let her go and she floated back into her temple.

The night air was still, carrying the sounds of crickets and night birds across the castle. Xander and Corrin were quiet, mostly listening to the sounds of the evening and the shuffling of their feet across the hardened earth. “What do we do now?”

“We wait,” she said, hoisting herself up onto the first branch of her treehouse. “We’ll reconvene with Lilith tomorrow morning, though I doubt much will change.”

“What makes you say that?” Xander asked, looking up at her from the ground.

Corrin paused and twisted around to look down at him. “Lilith said it took days for us to fall. I don’t know how long we fell for, but it certainly wasn’t for the entire battle,” she said.

Xander chewed on his tongue for a moment. That means… “We’re going to be stuck here for even longer before anyone gets back,” he said.

“Mhmm.” Corrin lifted herself onto the ledge of the first floor, then started unbuckling her breast plate as she walked toward her bedroom. She lifted it over her head, then set it on her desk while she undid her bracers and greaves. She lifted the glass of the oil lamp and lit it, then sunk into the chair at her desk, supported only by her elbow over the back. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Are you alright?” Xander asked, leaning against her doorframe.

She looked at him and offered something like a smile. “We’re alive,” she said. “I just don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep knowing that everyone is still there.”

“They’ll be okay,” he tried to reassure.

“I hope so.”

“Don’t feel guilty. You aren’t here for no reason. It isn’t as if you intentionally fled.”

“I know. I just feel like I should be there for them. It’s my fault they’re there at all.”

Xander crossed his arms and shook his head. “Isn’t it my job to worry?”

“It’s not your army out there, Xander,” she said flatly. She stretched her back over the top of her chair, covering her face with her hands.

“It’s in good hands, I assure you.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry about them,” she countered.

He couldn’t help but grin. She’s come such a long way since her first training session in Nohr. She walked away bruised and reeling from not being able to land a hit on him, and now she was responsible for an entire army, and taking it more seriously than he ever imagined she could. “I’m proud of you, Corrin.”

Corrin snorted. “You don’t need to tell me things just to make me feel better.”

Xander shrugged. “I’m just speaking my mind.”

“Thank you,” she said, then stood from her chair and flopped unceremoniously onto her bed, bouncing a little and burying her face in her pillow.

He took that as his cue to leave. His armor clanked when he turned, and she picked her head up. “Where are you going?”

“To change,” he said.

“Please don’t leave me alone here.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, little princess.”

He returned shortly wearing the same white tunic and black pants she gave him days (weeks?) earlier. He sat on the edge of the bed near her hips, and she turned to face him.

“I know I keep saying this, but I’m glad you’re here,” she muttered, touching his arm and letting her hand drop to his.

“Me too,” Xander said and leaned over to kiss her forehead. When she moved over to make room for him, he climbed under the covers and rested his head on the pillow.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s alright, my love. I’m sorry I yelled back.”

She curled up against him and closed her eyes. They would both sleep more soundly knowing that they were forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the time comparison during the fall. I'm a big ol' dingus and forgot to make sure it coincided with the correlation in the last chapter. *facepalm*


	10. A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School happened (and is still happening). Grad school, you know? I should be able to get more in before the work really piles up at the end of July. :)
> 
> **Edit 6/27: I am completely inundated with homework and readings at the moment. Condensed masters classes are ridiculously difficult; I haven't had much time to do anything other than read, so I apologize for not updating this yet. Thank you for sticking around!!

Hours turned into days, days into weeks. Time seemed to pass a little more slowly in Valla, though not by too much. Each morning, Corrin woke up and immediately ran to Lilith for updates on the progress of her comrades. Sometimes she lingered with Xander, who did his best to soothe her worries that grew with each passing day. Most of the time she shot out of bed like a cannonball, dressed hastily and left the tall blonde in her dust.

Takumi nearly succumbed to another berserker, something she swore she could have prevented all together if she were still there. Had Peri not collected herself and crossed the gap to retrieve him, he surely would have become another casualty.

Seeing that in frozen bits and pieces did not help the unease stewing in the pit of her stomach. She checked with Lilith so frequently that it bordered on obsession; she started skipping meals and spent hours at a time in Lilith’s temple. After the first week, Xander practically begged her to limit her checks to three times daily, if only to preserve her health and sanity. The only reason she complied was because Lilith agreed and promised to alert her if anything serious occurred.

So that became part of her daily routine. She would wake, check in with Lilith, eat breakfast with Xander, and busy herself with her usual activities until the next check. Then she’d train or play the piano, dine with Xander, check in with Lilith, and sleep to the best of her ability.

Not much changed in Valla.

Still, Xander was worried about her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you see?” he asked, watching her stare out the window while she pushed the same piece of venison around on her plate for almost ten minutes.

“The moon is full,” Corrin replied blankly, still staring into what may as well have been outer space. Her gaze was so vacant, yet drawn so far out into the farthest reaches of the skies that she appeared unreachable. She placed her elbow on the table and leaned against her knuckles. Her other hand continued to bully the little chunk of meat on her plate with her fork.

Xander hummed and leaned back into his chair, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Indeed it is. Does it mean something to you, little princess?”

She looked at him, barely lifting her head from her hand. “It does. If you’ll excuse me,” she said, clinking the fork down over her unfinished meal and standing up to wipe her hands on her pant legs. “I need to see Lilith.”

“But you already checked in with everyone this evening,” Xander tried to argue.

“It’s not about that,” she responded quietly, moving closer to him to touch his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon.”

He turned in his chair to watch her leave, then back to his supper. What in Nohr’s name could she be doing now? Only the Gods knew, but he was determined to find out. She was acting stranger and stranger by the day, like a shell of her former vibrant self: distant, brooding, and quiet. It was really bothering him. He jabbed a piece of venison with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing hard while he stared at the porcelain disk in front of him.

Xander planted his hands on the table and rose from his chair, pushing it out of the way in the process. He would fix this. But first, he needed to see for himself what all this was about.

He jumped from the tree a little higher than usual, landing with a thud. Long strides carried him to Lilith’s temple with ease, but he slowed when he approached the entrance. What he saw was not at all what he expected.

Lilith was nowhere in sight. Corrin sat on her calves in front of the shrine, humming quietly as she lit a candle. It washed the room in a soft yellow, warming the stone walls and casting a glow around the edges of her hair. She gingerly cupped the flame with one hand and lit a second candle, then a third. She adjusted each so they were equidistant to each other, folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, whispering an inaudible prayer to herself.

She then removed a piece of bread from her pocket and tore off three pieces, placing each in front of a candle. “It’s Hoshidan tradition to light lanterns for ancestors on the summer’s fullest moon,” she said softly, unmoving.

Her voice startled Xander out of his trance. Of course she heard him. Her senses were too keen to hide from her.

“I couldn’t find any lanterns, but I thought the candles might do.”

“What is it for?” he asked, taking one careful step towards her.

She twisted around to look at him. “So that they might find safe passage to our world and back to theirs.”

“That is very thoughtful of you, Corrin,” Xander offered, not quite sure he understood. He folded his hands behind his back. “Why three?”

“One for Scarlet, one for Mother, and one for King Garon,” Corrin said and gave him a weak smile before turning back to the candles.

Xander’s mouth opened, but no words seemed to fit what he felt in that particular moment. She lit a candle for King Garon, to provide him safe passage into the next world. Hoshidan tradition perplexed him to no end, and he was not particularly spiritual anyway. But this… This little ritual was important enough to her to neglect another meal, and it included the man who sent her to her death on her first mission, the mission that almost took her away from him. He knelt at her side, stabilizing himself with his fingertips against the ground and his other hand across his raised knee. “Why him?” he asked, his voice wavering under the weight of the now reopened wound from his father’s actions and apparent death. It still stung.

She stared into the light of the candles. The way they flickered reverberated far into her pupils, dancing like little figures in her mind’s eye. “From what you’ve told me, he used to be a good man. Stern, but good. Even though he stole me away from my mother, I was kept safe. And,” she turned to him. “He brought me to you. For that, I will always be grateful.”

If an arrow had pierced his chest, he wouldn’t have noticed. Never in a million years would he have imagined that Corrin could appreciate the man after all he’d done to her. His shoulders sunk and he plopped to the ground in a rather undignified way, once again left awestruck by the spectral being he cherished so dearly. Her love for people and ability to see the good in others truly knew no bounds, no matter how solemn she became or how deeply she was under duress.

“Would you like to light a candle? I have one more,” she asked quietly. “And I still have some bread left.”

He reached for her hand and pulled her to him, enveloping her completely. She clung to him, tucking her head underneath his chin and curling into his warmth. He rested his cheek against her hair. “I’d love to,” he whispered shakily, giving her shoulders a squeeze for good measure before releasing her.

She touched his cheek before moving back to her spot in front of the shrine. “For who?” she asked, a warm smile lifting her cheeks and crinkling the corners of her eyes.

He thought for a moment. “My mother,” he said, adjusting himself so that he sat on his calves as she did.

Corrin nodded and reached to her side for the last candle, then handed it to him. “You can say whatever you wish to her. On this full moon, her spirit is present, and you will guide her safely back to the next world with your flame.”

Xander swallowed hard, fighting back the tears threatening to sully his vision. He lit his candle placed it next to the one she lit for King Garon. It seemed appropriate. His eyes closed, and Corrin watched him quietly from his side. When he reopened them, he took the piece of bread she held out to him and placed it in front of the candle. In a weird way, it felt like closure.

She placed her hand over his and squeezed it. “You know, it’s not all about mourning. In Hoshido, there is usually a festival held to celebrate their arrival, and the lanterns they float on water are what guide them back.”

“What do they do to celebrate?” he asked.

“Well, Ryoma told me there is a lot of dancing and food and drink,” said Corrin. “But that’s all I really know about it.”

Xander exhaled sharply out of his nose, glancing at the candles as if they held the answer to another question. He folded his legs and stood in one motion, pulling Corrin up with him. “Then dance we shall,” he said. He placed one hand on the small of her back and drew her closer to him, lacing his fingers between hers with the other.

Corrin giggled and blushed. It had only been a few weeks, but it seemed like an eternity since the last time she felt comfortable laughing. It felt good to laugh again, and to be securely within his loving arms. It wasn’t that he hadn’t held her recently. Her mind just wasn’t in the right place. She rested her ear over his heart, pacified by the steady thrum and the warmth offered by his entire being.

He guided her through each step of their slow sway, and even though she stumbled a little from time to time, it only made her giggle more. If their lost loved ones were watching, surely they would be delighted in her laughter the way he was. “I’ve been so concerned about you, little princess,” he muttered. “You’ve been very preoccupied as of late. It’s good to hear you laugh again.”

“I think I finally understand the pressure you’ve felt your entire life. I don’t know how you managed,” she admitted.

“Well, I had you,” he said, smiling a little.

She rested her forehead against his chest. “That doesn’t count.”

“Of course it does,” he said, leaning forward and dipping her until the tips of her hair brushed the ground. He looked into the ruby depths of her eyes. “You always made everything seem… worth it, somehow.” He lifted her back up, not losing eye contact. At least he had her attention again. His hands made their way to her cheeks, brushing aside her silver locks in the process. “I can only hope that I help you the same way. Please don’t lock yourself away like I did.”

She closed her eyes and held onto his sturdy hands. He always knew the right thing to say—to make her feel better, and to make her as malleable as warmed clay, regardless if he meant to or not. “I’ll try not to worry you so much,” was all she could say.

He chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead. “I will always worry for you, Corrin.”

“Always?” she asked.

“Always.”

“You really don’t need to worry for me, Xander.”

“Neither of us have a choice in the matter,” he said.

“And why not?” Corrin asked.

“Because I love you.”

She threw herself into his chest, knocking him back a step and clinging to his ribs as tightly as she could. “I love you so much, Xander,” she murmured into his shirt. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She hadn’t been receptive to him since she saw Takumi’s near death, and he was beginning to wonder if her feelings were developing elsewhere. He understood now, more than ever, that she was just grieving. Grieving for her losses, and the inability to do anything to help her brothers- and sisters-in-arms. He knew the feeling all too well, and cursed himself internally for not realizing it before. “And I, you.”

Corrin laced her fingers together behind his neck and pulled him to her, grazing her lips against his. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed back, gentle, but needing. All her tribulations melted away with one simple touch of his lips to hers; she nearly forgot they were still in Lilith’s temple, and in front of the tiny fires meant to guide their loved ones safely back to rest. She didn’t care. Let them see. Let them see how much they needed one another, how much they loved one another, how perfectly they balanced one another. Let them see that her time spent in Nohr was not wasted, that there was at least one future worth saving: theirs.

“The hour is late,” he whispered before melting into her just once more.

She nodded after they separated, tracing her fingers down his arms all the way to his hands. “Let’s go,” she said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_She leaned forward, dangling her feet over the precipice of infinity. There was nothing below, and nothing above: just never-ending black and blue, blanketed by tiny shining orbs that offered little in the way of illumination. Her hair fell over her shoulders, tickling her legs as she gazed into the vastness below._

_“You’ve grown into such a lovely young woman,” cooed a soothing, familiar voice from behind her._

_She whirled around abruptly, but saw nothing. “Who’s there?” she asked._

_“I’m so very proud of you, Corrin,” the voice said. “Know that I have known no greater honor than bringing you into this world.”_

_“Mother?” she asked again, standing up and taking a step toward the voice._

_The voice said nothing._

_“Mother!” she cried, running forward and stumbling over her feet, falling to her knees. Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes, but her chin was forced up by a chilly gust of air._

_“Hold your head high, little one,” a deep baritone echoed. “You will be the one to bring this old loon peace, and I expect nothing less.”_

_“King Garon?” she sobbed. Her tears trickled down the sides of her face, but were wiped away by the numbing air. She touched her cheek, and her fingers became cold as ice._

_“We have faith in you, Lady Corrin. Stop at nothing to do what you’ve set out to do!”_

_“Scarlet? But how?” she asked the third voice, overwhelmed by the feeling pooling in her chest. Tears continued to travel toward the great stone on which she knelt, but were continuously wiped away._

_“Trust in yourself, and trust in your comrades,” the soothing voice said._

_“And trust he who devotes himself entirely to you,” a fourth voice resounded._

_“Who… Who are you?” Corrin questioned, pointing her gaze skyward. She still saw nothing._

_“Someone who grants you many blessings,” the fourth voice said, fading into the background._

_She froze and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “What if… What if we fail?”_

_“You will not fail me,” the baritone exclaimed, causing Corrin’s spine to quiver. “Nohr will be in good hands.”_

_“Thank you, Lady Corrin,” the third voice said, trailing into the reaches of space._

_A hooded figure manifested in front of her. It pressed its palm against her forehead, smoothing her bangs away from her eyes with its thumb. For whatever reason, the touch was comforting; she stopped crying at once, and she leaned into it. “You have made me proud, child,” it said. “Now you must go.”_

_“Wait!” Corrin yelled. She felt the stone beneath her dissipate, and began to flail. A deep cold chilled her to her bones and she stilled. Everything around her began to spin before darkness engulfed her._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Corrin opened her eyes to a distinctly empty space in front of her. She touched the empty pillow, feeling the cool fabric under her fingertips. Xander must have woken up a long time ago. She sat up and stretched, looking around her room for any clues of his whereabouts. Nothing. Scooting over to the edge of the bed, she leaned forward and touched her toes, deciding Jakob would probably scold her for going to bed with such dirty feet. She would pay a visit to the hot springs after seeing Lilith. Without bothering to change, she made her usual appearance at the temple.

“Lady Corrin! I hope this morning finds you well,” Lilith said.

Corrin smiled. “It does, Lilith. Though I must admit, I had the strangest dream last night.”

“I see. Was it one of your memory dreams again?” she asked.

“No, this one was different. It was so real, but so very strange. I’m not even sure if I can discuss it here.”

“I understand. Well, I have no major updates for you, Milady. But you may see for yourself,” the tiny dragon said, rolling over her orb as it started to glow.

Corrin peered into it, seeing nearly the same frozen image she saw before dinner the night before. Everyone seemed to be huddled together in the center of one of the chunks of land, though they were not overwhelmed by the Vallite forces. It was likely a defensive maneuver in light of her and Xander’s fall. She traced her chin with her thumb and index finger. They were closer to their goal at the other side of the landscape, and they might be able to come back to the astral plane soon. “Thank you,” she said. “Do you need anything for today?”

“No ma’am, though Xander might wish to know you’re awake,” she said.

“Do you know where he is?”

“I do, but I imagine you will see him soon enough!” Lilith chortled. “Just go about your business, Lady Corrin. And you should tell him about your dream. Just be cautious about the words you choose. I will see you later!” She disappeared with a quiet ‘pop.’

Corrin pursed her lips. He was probably training as usual. She shuffled back to her treehouse for a fresh change of clothes (her usual tunic and knickerbockers) and her bottle of patchouli oil, then headed to the hot springs. She was almost used to the eerie quiet that fell over the castle grounds now.

“Xander?” she called, but heard nothing in response, just the sound of the fountain spilling into the spring. The coast was clear. She ventured down the long stone corridor, dizzied slightly by the immense humidity sticking to her lungs. She stripped down to her undergarments and left her clothes in a pile near the entrance, then grabbed one of the towels folded neatly on a shelf.

When she passed through the second doorway, she froze and clasped her free hand over her mouth.

She wasn’t sure if she should turn and run, or allow herself to stare at his sinfully muscular figure. No wonder he didn’t hear her. He was _bathing_. Under the fountain, eyes closed and running his fingers through his waterlogged curls, rinsing away the last remaining suds. His skin glistened, reflecting the light of the sun pouring in from the open ceiling. He reminded her of one of the marble statues in Castle Krakenburg, as if the Gods themselves created him. The tender, gentle soul she knew resided within his hardened fortress only made him that much more beautiful. She felt her face growing hotter with every passing second.

Suddenly feeling extraordinarily self-conscious, she turned on her heel to leave. The moisture beading on her skin had other plans, it seemed; the glass bottle of patchouli oil slipped from her grasp, and before she could do anything about it, the bottle shattered on the stone floor.

Xander’s eyes flew open, only to see a very petrified, very… underdressed Corrin facing the doorway. He averted his gaze, blushing furiously. “Corrin, this is unexpected—”

“I called for you!” she whimpered, covering her eyes with her palms. “I’m so sorry!” She padded carefully toward the door, eyes still covered. At least, she thought she was walking in the right direction. She walked right to the edge of the pool, foot finding nothing but warm water as opposed to cool stone. The sensation disoriented her, and she fell into the water on her back with a loud ‘smack.’

“Corrin!” Xander yelled, wading through the water as quickly as he could.

She floated there, utterly embarrassed, flushed, and still covering her eyes. And now her back stung.

He looked away from her and covered his chest and groin with his arms. “Are you alright?”

She didn’t know what came over her, but she started to laugh and hiccup. The whole situation was ridiculous, really. Xander looked near her, both curious and concerned, and chuckled nervously. Corrin devolved into complete hysterics, which encouraged Xander to laugh with her.

“Nothing hurt, except maybe my pride,” she chided herself. She couldn’t help but giggle again.

“I’m pleased you’re okay, but this is not appropriate—”

“I know, I know. Just turn around so I can look where I’m going this time,” Corrin said, still having difficulty controlling her fits of giggles.

Xander turned away from her, crossing his arms and situating a palm on his forehead. “I will leave in your stead, I was done anyway. You deserve a little repose.”

Corrin finally moved her hands away from her eyes and sank to the bottom of the hot spring, seated up to her chin in the water. Her hair floated in all directions on the surface around her, no doubt tangling even more than it already was. “It’s alright. You do too, you know, and I was the one who interrupted you.” she said. She stood up and adjusted her smallclothes, uncomfortable with the way they bunched up in the water. “I need to find more oil anyway.”

“You’re certain?” he asked.

“Sure I am,” she said, turning to face his back. It bore faint scars from past skirmishes and training, standing out only for their slightly lighter shade than the rest of his skin. She was surprised there were so many; she always imagined him as an untouchable, unstoppable force, but apparently he was just as vulnerable as anyone else. She reached out to one that stood out the most: the one on the back of his right arm, the one that vaguely resembled claw marks that dug deep into his muscle and bone. Her fingers ghosted the slightly rougher texture. “Is that…”

Xander spun around and grabbed her wrist, startling her from the quickness of his movement. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and unsure of what she was even doing by touching the mark left from her first transformation. His expression softened and his grip loosened, though his face was still quite flushed. “It was not my intention for you to see that without proper warning, little princess. You mustn’t add it to your long list of worries.”

“But I—”

He shook his head. “I won’t hear another word of it.”

“But Xander—”

“Not another word,” he said.

“But—”

Xander cut her off mid-sentence, dipping his head to kiss her. He did not relinquish his hold on her wrist. Instead, he pulled her closer, placing his other hand on her bare lower back to keep her near. He knew she would protest, needing to say something that would undoubtedly add to her list of reasons she was a danger to him. He would have none of it, nor would he have her as anything but the god slayer she was born to be.

Corrin mumbled incoherently into his lips, scrunching her eyebrows against his, but the moment he pulled her to him was the moment she felt like honey in the palms of his hands. Her defenses went down immediately, feeling positively conquered. And she liked it.

Feeling as if she was sufficiently distracted, Xander let go of her. “I’ll leave you to your bath,” he said, turning quickly to avoid looking at her for too long.

Corrin pouted a little. “Xander, wait.”

He paused. “Yes?”

“I had a strange dream last night,” she said, plopping down into the warm water up to her chin again. “Will you stay to hear it?”

Xander sighed. The memory of her body against his was enough to drive him mad. Remaining in the hot spring with her would surely test his discipline. But rather interesting dreams, both dark and light in nature, often plagued her. If she considered one to be strange, it was usually worth hearing. “I’m all ears, little princess.”

She spared no detail, speaking cryptically enough to protect herself from the curse of Valla but clearly enough for Xander to imagine it. How two of the voices disappeared, how two of them didn’t, and how the hooded figure put her at ease and called her ‘child.’

As she went on, he became less aware of her mostly naked self and more captivated by her story. At some point, he seated himself on the edge of the pool while she washed her hair and rambled. He was particularly interested in the voice she didn’t recognize, and the hooded figure.

“Do you think your candles had anything to do with it?” he asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“I’m not sure,” she said as she dipped her head back into the water, running her fingers through to squeeze out the last suds. “It’s possible, but I don’t understand where the hooded man came from.”

“Perhaps,” Xander thought for a moment, carefully choosing his words so as not to trigger the curse. He couldn’t think of anything. “Perhaps the meaning of that part of your dream would be better discussed elsewhere. However, if the other three voices were my father, your mother, and Scarlet, perhaps the fourth voice was my mother.”

“You really think so?” she asked.

“I know so,” Xander said. “You said that voice told you to trust the one who devotes himself entirely to you, and gave you her blessings.”

Corrin snorted. “You make it sound like I actually spoke to her and she was talking about you.”

“Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t, but I’ll take it,” Xander said. “And who else has devoted himself entirely to you?”

“Hmm,” she pondered, then grinned. “Maybe the whole army. They DID jump into the Bottomless Canyon when I told them to,” she teased.

He scoffed a little, feigning chagrin behind his smile and a hand over his heart. “I am offended, little princess.”

Corrin swam over to him, submerged up to her nose and stared at him mischievously. She drew water into her mouth, then rose and spit the water at him in a single stream that splattered against his shoulder.

Xander grinned and jumped into the water. “That’s it,” he declared. She yelped and tried to swim away in vain, only to be yanked into his arms. He held onto her with one arm while the other snaked its way up her ribs, grazing the sensitive areas and making her erupt into giggles.  
“I yield, I yield!” she howled, desperately trying to wriggle out of his grasp and failing. He relented though, and she found herself snuggled against his chest on his lap.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. “Do you want to know why I think you truly spoke to her?”

“Of course I do.”

“Because I asked for her blessing when I lit her candle, so that I may ask for your hand in marriage.”


	11. The Things You Said

Corrin whirled around, twisting to look at him as directly as she could. His eyes were soft, warm, and crinkled in the corners from his sheepish smile. He was still as flushed as ever, likely as much as she was. The only sound in the room was the sound of the fountain splashing into the hot spring while they gazed at one another. His smile began to fade as the silence between them grew.

“Xander,” Corrin started, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Xander closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, still cradling her near. “I wasn’t planning on saying anything yet. I apologize for being so forward.” He reopened his eyes and sat up a little straighter, loosening his grip around her. “I will leave you to the rest of your bath.”

“But—”

He pressed his index finger against her lips. “Please, Corrin. Let me go get dressed… I need a minute.”

Corrin nodded twice, still staring at him. She glided away, still half-submerged in the warm water, so he could stand. “Where are you going?”

He stood and turned away from her. “To my quarters in the castle. I won’t be long, I promise.”

“Oh… Okay,” Corrin responded, a little despondent and suddenly unsure of herself. Her stomach was somersaulting while she watched Xander leave the hot spring, making her feel a little nauseous. Surely, he knew she was going to say yes. Right? There was no way he would second-guess himself. He was so sure of himself just a few minutes ago. And yet, he turned tail and left as quickly as he could. Perhaps he just wasn’t ready, and it slipped during the discussion of her dream.

Or, maybe he had something stashed in his castle room, which Corrin realized she never visited.

Her stomach immediately rolled over again and her heart chirped. She leapt from the hot spring and bounded to the towel she dropped earlier, drying off and then frantically stuffing herself into the clean clothes she brought.

She paused when she reached the exit, shielding her eyes from the sun. All she could think of was finding Xander. She needed to tell him her answer, and right away. If anything, he was probably cursing himself for speaking so openly about his desires. It was up to her to ease his concerns. She ran towards the castle, then skidded to a halt in front of the great front doors of the barracks. “Damn it,” she said out loud. It would take her hours to find him in the labyrinth Lilith constructed for her army. She hadn’t even been to his quarters, let alone anyone else’s, and swore to herself she would take the time to explore the vast building more often. Corrin sighed and ran her fingers through her still-wet hair. This was going to be a long day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Xander paced the length of his quarters, from window to door, door to window, and back again. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, one hand on his chin for support. How could he be so stupid? No. He wasn’t stupid. She always did this to him, brought down every wall he built to protect himself from exposing his innermost feelings and desires. Years of careful construction of these walls blocked any who wished to gain entry, but they were shattered like thin glass the moment she so much as breathed. He didn’t blame her; he knew it was never her intention. She just had that effect on him.

He froze, staring at the bottom drawer of his desk. It had been a while since he spent time in here. Figuratively speaking, this room was his rabbit hole, much like his quarters in Castle Krakenburg. It never changed; Corrin was even kind enough to ask Lilith to design it similarly to his room in Nohr. She obviously knew him well enough to know he preferred such little comforts. His room was always the place in which epiphanies came to him like bolts of lightning through his skull, and any deviation in his surroundings might hinder his thought processes. Xander thought about how she knew what he needed without even asking. He also thought about whether she experienced something similar; trees were always a place of comfort for her. ‘Like her willow tree,’ he thought.

And, almost on cue, it hit him.

The willow tree was perfect. He could properly propose to her there, and not blurt it out like the love-ridden dolt in the hot spring. It was her favorite place to escape the bustle of the castle grounds, and he was the only other person who knew of it (well, other than Niles). He strode over to the desk and opened the drawer, reaching in and pulling out a small purple box decorated with delicate golden filigree. He rolled it around in his hand, then sat at his desk, still eyeing it. Was it too soon? Should he wait until the war is over? What if she said no?

He chuckled to himself. Corrin would scold him for second-guessing himself like this.

Then again, he had no right to assert his own desires over what she wants or might need.

He groaned and stood, box in hand, and walked towards the tall, slender window. He leaned out to look at the castle grounds, empty save for the occasional bird fluttering past. This was going to be more difficult than he ever imagined.

“Don’t be so frightened, Prince Xander,” Lilith exclaimed from behind him, forcing him to spin around on his heel and regain balance on the windowsill. “You know she loves you unconditionally. Has she not proven this to you, time and time again?”

“I didn’t know you came this far out of your temple,” he said.

“I’m still on castle grounds, so I am perfectly fine here!” she defended, floating closer to Xander. “But really, you shouldn’t be frightened. What do you have to lose?”

“Everything!” he yelled, causing Lilith to flinch. “I’m sorry, Lilith. I never imagined this being as difficult as it is, and I already ruined it by telling her I planned on asking for her hand.”

Lilith giggled. “It’s quite fine, Prince Xander. I understand.”

“She is everything to me, Lilith,” he said, looking at the floorboards then back at the floating dragon. “That means I stand to lose everything if she does not agree.”

“Is that what you fear, then? Losing everything?”

“No,” he conceded. “But if she says no, I know that I will love no other the way that I love her.”

“Then tell me what exactly it is you fear,” Lilith pressed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I fear becoming my father, after he lost my mother.” He looked back up at Lilith, regaining composure and holding his head a little higher.

Lilith giggled again. “Is that all, Prince Xander?”

“What do you mean?” he countered.

“I mean, if Lady Corrin succeeds, there will be no way anyone can befall the same fate as your father. Even if she does not marry you!”

Xander shrunk backwards, her last words stinging his chest. _Even if she does not marry you._

“But you cannot worry about the ‘what ifs.’ I’m sure you would harbor more regret if you didn’t ask her at all, than if you asked her and she declined.”

He mulled over the sentiment for a moment. Lilith was right. Corrin must have spent more time with Lilith in the Northern Fortress than she let on; it sounded like something Corrin would say. Aside from a low groan, Xander remained quiet on the topic.

“If I may speak out of turn, you know I’m right, Prince Xander. And I would be extremely disappointed in you if you didn’t at least try.”

“Alright, alright,” Xander said. “I appreciate your willingness to speak your mind to me. I’ll ask her. I just…”

“You needn’t bide any more time, sir. And don’t forget, I DO have a temple!” Lilith proclaimed before she vaporized out of the room as quickly as she had appeared.

Xander stared at the spot Lilith left empty, then looked at the tiny box he had been white-knuckling the whole time. “Your temple, hmm?” he said. “Fine, Lilith, you win.”

He made his way down the winding corridors of the castle at a pace slower than his norm. He carefully took note of each torch, each crack in the stones, each wooden support beam—anything to keep his mind at bay. He listened to the way his shoes clicked against the cobblestone, his heart rate increasing with every step towards the entrance. The great Prince Xander, Nohr’s fabled conqueror and unrivaled paladin, afraid of the answer to one question.

The massive oak doors creaked open with a gentle push from his hands, sunlight pouring over him and warming his face. Xander took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, allowing himself the moment to adjust to the light. He could almost hear Lilith reprimanding him for finding another reason to stall. The only sounds of the afternoon were the birds chattering and the distant echo of piano keys from Corrin’s treehouse. He listened and smiled. It was a familiar and easy tune, one he taught her many years ago.

_He watched her tiny fingers stretch over the ivory keys of the grand piano, listening carefully as she made her best attempt to make the refrain fluid. A quick glance at her told him that she was concentrating harder than she had for any other lesson; her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, and her brow was furrowed almost as much as the King’s. It seemed like she forgot he was sitting right next to her, like it was just her and the piano._

_She paused, her eyes went wide and she looked up at Xander. “I can’t reach those keys!” she exclaimed after realizing her little arms would not stretch to the end of the piano from where she sat._

_Xander chuckled. “You’re doing wonderfully, little princess. I’ll help you with those keys, if you can show me what keys you need to press.”_

_Corrin grinned a toothy grin, then turned her attention back to the piano. She climbed over Xander’s lap and to the other end of the piano, played what she needed to play, and earned herself a satisfactory nod from the prince. After returning to her seat, she restarted the song, and with Xander’s help, she was able to complete the entire verse._

_“Will I ever be able to reach those keys?” she asked, leaning against her knees and eyeing the keys on the far end of the piano._

_“Of course you will,” he promised. “I bet you’ll be the finest pianist in all of Nohr once you can reach all of the keys.”_

_Corrin wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, squeezing tightly and tucking her head into his side. “You’re the best, Xander. Thank you for helping me.”_

Xander continued to listen as he made his way to her treehouse; the song was obviously well-practiced at this point. Corrin hit every note, right on time, including the ones she was so worried about not being able to reach. She even added her own flavor to the tune, a little something that was undoubtedly a piece of her own musings. Though he couldn’t quite place how she learned to do such a thing, it was like the finest silk sheet on tired skin to his ears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The noises elicited from the strings tickled her eardrums; her eyes were closed so that she might hone in on the personality of each note. After so much time in the Northern Fortress with nothing better to do than play her piano, the keys became an extension of her own fingers the moment she sat on the bench. She swayed to compensate for her lack of reach to either end of the keyboard, but she was used to it, and even enjoyed the way the piano begged her to move her entire torso to make the strings sing.

Xander leaned on the doorframe, watching her back as she continued to play. Mere months ago, he would have given anything to see her play again, the way she lost herself in the notes, the way that every note seemed to come from within as opposed to something written on paper. In fact, she always hated having to read music. Not that she couldn’t, she just felt restricted by it. Once she learned a sonata, the sheet was long forgotten. She even made up her own during her latter years in the Northern Fortress.

Several minutes passed until Corrin slowed her pace on the keys, then looked over her shoulder. “Would you like to sit with me?” she beckoned.

He cleared his throat and took several strides towards the bench. “I would love to, if you’ll have me.”

Corrin smiled and nodded, patting the seat next to her as she moved over to make room. She stretched her arms out and rotated her hands, cracking her wrists. “What would you like to play?”

“Anything you’d like. You’re the pianist,” Xander said as he sat down beside her. They both took up significantly more room on the bench now; their shoulders touched while they sat near each edge of the bench.

“Hmm…” she thought aloud. “Well, I suppose I could show you Azura’s song. You’ve heard her sing it, haven’t you?”

“Only once, at Cyrkensia, when she single-handedly employed a cease-fire,” he admitted. “Is it safe for you to play?”

Corrin giggled. “Of course it is. Azura is the only one who wields its power. She even allowed me creative liberty with the undertones, since she only sings the harmonics.”

Xander nodded. “Certainly, then. Lead the way, little princess.”

She stretched her arms out once more, allowing her sleeves to slide to her elbows. Her left arm crossed in front of him. “Just press these keys like this,” she said, then demonstrated. He couldn’t help but stare at her left hand.

“Why don’t you play it first?” he suggested.

She glanced over at him. “Okay. Here it goes…” And off she went, with a slow start, several minutes passing as she lost herself once more.

She never ceased to amaze him, how she could so easily drown out everything beyond the piano and its song. He stared at her hands moving deftly across the span of the keys, moving every once in a while to grant her the space she needed to move as she would if she wasn’t sharing the bench.

“Beautiful,” he said.

“Isn’t it? It’s so different from everything else I ever learned. Like a foreign language. But somehow, it always felt familiar,” Corrin said.

“Perhaps you and Azura are connected in more ways than one,” Xander said.

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking at him with an honest curiosity.

“I think,” Xander started, “I mean, it’s possible that you two could be… related, somehow.”

Corrin made an odd face, her eyebrow raising as high as it could go. “Related?”

Xander nodded. “Think about it. Neither of you are blood-related to Nohrian or Hoshidan royal families. You arrived in Hoshido around the same time Azura arrived in Nohr. Your origin might be a discussion best suited elsewhere, but I think I might have a valid theory, and I intend on discussing it with you the very moment we are able.”

Corrin leaned her ear against his shoulder, sighing in the process. “Ever the wisest,” she joked.

Xander snorted, then reached up and smoothed out her hair against her back. “Regardless, I do have a question for you.”

She perked up, sat a little straighter and looked at him eagerly. “Anything!” she nearly shouted, then diverted her eyes to the piano in embarrassment from her sudden outburst.

“Will you join me for dinner by your willow tree?”

Her chest felt as if it would implode. “Of course… But why the willow tree?”

“We’ve enjoyed most of our meals in your treehouse or in the mess hall. I thought it might be a nice change of pace, especially since it is so beautiful outside.”

“Oh,” she said. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Xander grinned and pulled her shoulders to his chest, placing a kiss into the crown of her hair. “My little princess sounds displeased.”

Displeased? Naturally. That was not at all the question she expected. How could he possibly deign it reasonable to act as if their conversation in the hot spring never occurred? ‘Calm and collected as ever,’ she thought, a little soured by the redirection.

“I mean, we can dine wherever you’d like,” Xander added, then looked at the floor. “We just haven’t visited it since we came back, and you used to frequent its shade regularly.”

“A picnic by the willow tree would be wonderful,” she assured, more to herself than to him. She spared him a smile.

“Then a picnic by the willow tree it shall be,” he said, relieved. He hadn’t planned on her rejecting the idea, and foolishly had no back-up plan. Xander stood from the bench, taking one of her hands with him and pressed a short-lived kiss onto her knuckles. “Why don’t you reconvene with Lilith, and I will prepare everything?”

“Alright,” she said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Lady Corrin, how was your bath?” Lilith chirped.

“Eventful,” Corrin said as she entered the temple, earning a giggle from her draconic friend. Eventful hardly scratched the surface, but it would do.

“I see,” Lilith replied, her tone flat and serious. “Is my lady upset?”

“Should I be honest?”

“Duh!”

“Yes, a little.”

Lilith floated a little closer to Corrin. “Please tell me why.”

Corrin sank to the ground in front of the dais, seated on her calves. She took the remnants of one of the memorial candles and picked at the dried wax. “He said something about asking for my hand, and then disappeared, and didn’t mention it again. But he wishes to have a picnic beside the grand willow tree, so I suppose he’s trying to make up for letting such a thought slip.”

A low purr escaped Lilith’s throat. She narrowed her diamond-shaped eyes at Corrin. “Men can be such fickle beasts,” she scolded. “And you certainly picked a stubborn one.”

Corrin chuckled a little. “Why do you say that?”

“Because he’s a stubborn old mule!” Lilith echoed, then relented when Corrin laughed. “Sorry for speaking like that about Lord Xander. Even I cannot understand why he allows such a comment to escape, then do nothing about it. I thought he was a grown man.”

“He is, but he’s only a few years my senior, Lilith,” Corrin said, trying to stifle her giggles. “What do you think I would do? Probably something similar.”

Lilith scoffed. “He is not acting like he’s older than you. I apologize to you on his behalf.”

Corrin grinned. “Shouldn’t I be the one scolding him?”

“Yes, you should be!” Lilith declared. “Perhaps this little picnic will be a good opportunity for you two to talk about it. This is a matter that is slightly out of my jurisdiction, I’m afraid. But I have an idea!”

“What might that be?”

“You should wear something _really_ nice for such an occasion. Make him sweat a little! That’s what I would do, if I were a courted human lady subjected to such games. What about that red dress you wore on your sixteenth birthday? I believe it should still fit, and I know Jakob packed it for you.”

“Lilith!” Corrin yelped, turning bright red. “I couldn’t. Besides, that’s a ball gown. And Camilla had to beg me to put it on the last time I wore it. He will know something is off.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Lilith lamented. “Still, I believe you should wear something nice. You will thank me later.”

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

“It means you shall thank me later! Now, did you come here to bicker about what to wear on your rendezvous with Lord Xander, or would you like to see what your comrades are up to?”

“Both! I don’t know how to do this sort of thing. Jakob, Felicia, and Camilla always help me.”

Lilith chortled. “I’ll tell you what. Find it in yourself to be independent with your dinner outfit, and I will find a way to fix your hair. Anyways, your friends are doing just fine. It seems that they are closer to their goal. Take a look!”

Corrin peered into the orb as she always did, three times a day, for the past several weeks. They were moving ahead as planned. Some were preparing to board the final floating block, appearing apprehensive at best, but still pushing onward. Success was on the horizon; her friends would be coming home soon. “If Jakob does not summon you, will you go to him?”

“Of course, Lady Corrin. I already planned on it.”

“Thank you, Lilith. As always, for everything.” She crossed her ankles and stood in one graceful movement. “I will save some leftovers from dinner for you.”

“Thank you! I must be off now. Good luck, and let me know if you need help with your hair!”

Corrin laughed a little at the thought. “Yes ma’am,” she said with a salute, then ventured back to her treehouse.

When she sat at her vanity, a note was folded neatly against the mirror. She unfolded it and grinned openly at the overly-perfect cursive.

_Meet me at the gate when you are ready, little princess._

_Yours,_

_Xander_

She savored the words for a short while longer, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy from being improperly dried, sticking out in odd places. No wonder Lilith offered to help. Lilith’s primary job at the Northern Fortress was that of stable girl, but she got on well with the Ice Tribe sisters, and frequently joined them in pampering Corrin. She would make a point to express her undying gratitude to Felicia for taking such good care of her (and her wild tresses) for as long as she had.

Now, what the hell was she going to wear? It was far too warm for a large dress, but Lilith implied she should wear one. Perhaps Oboro had something lying around in the accessory shop? If Xander was already by the gate, then he would see her running to the shop and know something was going on. That wouldn’t work.

Corrin wandered over to the armoire, opened the cabinet and flicked through some of the smaller dresses. She still didn’t understand Jakob’s thinking when he packed her some of the daintier numbers. Her lips pursed when she stopped at an off-shoulder sundress: it was a deep maroon, almost wine-colored, but the fabric was light enough for the warm air outside. If it were up to her, she would just wear her pants and tunic. She sighed and pulled the dress from the hanger, holding it out in front of her, then draped it over herself.

“Excellent choice, Milady!” Lilith cooed, startling Corrin out of her thoughts. “I think I might be able to do something about your hair then.”

“You really think this is okay?” Corrin asked, turning towards Lilith after draping the dress over herself again. “This isn’t me.”

“He’s going to be stumbling over his words, Lady Corrin. And probably thinking about things he doesn’t find appropriate. It’s perfect!”

Corrin snorted. “Lilith, why would I want to make him uncomfortable? I already did a fine job with that in the hot spring.”

“Oh, Lady Corrin… Have a little faith in me. Now, put on that dress, and let’s see about your hair.”

“Alright,” said Corrin. She hooked her thumbs on the waist of her pants and shimmied out of them, then pulled her shirt over her head. “But what do I do about the shoulders?” she asked, snapping the straps of her brassiere for emphasis.

“Milady, you’re not going to be able to wear that with this dress.”

Corrin blushed. “I suppose I could choose anoth—”

“Nope! It’s perfect. I suggest you don’t second-guess yourself on this one.”

“Fine,” Corrin drawled, then unclasped the front. “I just hope it’s not too little.”

“Milady, you’ll be fine. I know Lady Camilla would encourage you to wear a corset, but I know you hate them, so I won’t press the issue.” Lilith hovered over to the vanity, eyeing the supplies. “I wish Felicia were here, she was always so good with your hair.”

“I miss her too. We only just got her back,” Corrin sighed, stepping into the dress and pulling it up. It hugged her curves until just below the hip, where the fabric had some slack and flowed freely to her knees.

“You look marvelous, Lady Corrin!” Lilith purred. “Now, about your hair… Come sit!”

Corrin obliged and sat at the vanity. “How are you going to do this? You don’t have thumbs anymore.”

Lilith laughed. “You so easily forget about the power of the astral realms, Milady.” Her little orb glowed bright for a moment. Corrin felt her hair lift into the air, and tangle itself into a rather elegant braid. “Get your ribbon ready so you can tie off the end!”

She followed her instructions, pulled the braid over her shoulder and tied the end, then futzed with the ribbon so it looked better than a bunch of knots. “How’s that?” she asked.

Lilith floated backwards, her orb returning to its normal opaque blue. She hummed in thought. “It will do!”

Corrin looked at herself in the mirror once more, smoothed her eyebrows, and grinned. “Thank you, Lilith. It looks just like yours did!”

“It sure does,” the tiny dragon agreed. “I think you wear it better, though!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Xander turned his head towards the sky, the sun warming his skin. He leaned against one of the columns of the gate, kneading the knuckles of his hand that held the wicker basket full of Corrin’s favorite foods and the finest wine he could find in the mess hall. He hoped he wasn’t too underdressed in his casual white tunic, purple vest, and black trousers.

He glanced at her treehouse, wondering if she was even there, or if she was completely turned off by the entire idea. He ran his free hand over his hair, took a deep breath, and nearly dropped the basket when she appeared in the doorway.

Corrin spotted him and waved, then made her way to the ground. She smoothed out her dress against her thighs, feigning confidence as she made her way toward Xander. In truth, she felt a little overdressed, especially since he wasn’t dressed in any semblance of formal attire.

“You look spectacular,” he said, taking her hand and bending over to press his lips against her knuckles. She smelled like patchouli. He was starting to get nervous.

“Thank you,” Corrin said, blushing a little.

“Are you hungry?” Xander asked and offered her his elbow.

“I’m starving!” Corrin added with an overly dramatic flair, taking his elbow and allowing him to escort her properly. Xander chuckled.

“I hope I packed enough food,” he said. “I can run back to the mess hall if this isn’t enough—”

“No no, you’re always beyond prepared, so I’m sure you packed more than enough,” Corrin assured with a smile.

The sun’s reflection in the lake glittered. Xander thought it perfect—the sunsets here were always perfect. If it were up to him, they would spend the rest of their days here once the war was over. Unfortunately, his duty to his beloved country preceded his wistful thinking. He would cherish every moment here.

“Xander?” Corrin asked, staring curiously as his eyes glazed over and onto the lake. “Hello in there…”

He shook his head. “Sorry, Corrin. I suppose I was thinking a little too much.” She giggled while he laid the blanket out beneath the willow.

“I can only imagine what about,” she teased, stretching the corners of the blanket to assist him. She started to lift the lid on the basket, but Xander pulled it away.

“It’s a surprise,” Xander teased back. “Here, allow me to serve you. Come sit.”

Corrin tucked a stray hair behind her ear and folded her legs underneath her dress. “You really won’t let me help you at all?”

“Nope,” he said as he pulled plates and wine glasses from the basket.

Corrin grinned. “Wine, huh? You certainly went above and beyond for dinner today.”

Xander’s cheeks reddened, but he continued to set out the various dishes he’d prepared that afternoon.

She leaned back on her hands, noting that Xander spared no favorite dish of hers. Tangy coleslaw, vegetarian chowder, and several fishes and game meats—didn’t Silas call that ‘surf ‘n turf?’—but no stew, which she knew was his favorite. “Why didn’t you make anything for yourself?”

His guard was thinning quickly. He should have known she would question the meal for the evening. “I made plenty for both of us,” he said. “And after Mozu’s stew, I’m afraid I’m a little spoiled.”

Corrin laughed. “No kidding. She should teach the chefs in Nohr how to cook.”

Xander chuckled and handed Corrin a wine glass, uncorked the bottle and poured the deep burgundy liquid into her glass. “Perhaps she can join us in Nohr once the war is over.”

She sipped the wine and licked her lips. “You think Keaton would like that? I imagine he wants her to go back to Mount Garou with him.”

“True, but it’s not far from Krakenberg. And you know as well as I do they will be free to come and go as they please,” Xander said.

“Mhmm,” Corrin agreed while she helped herself to a little bit of each dish.

It wasn’t long before Xander found himself staring at her collarbones—truly, she ate hardy meals throughout the day, but she was still such a tiny thing. To any who did not know her, she appeared as delicate as one of the begonias in the Krakenberg gardens; one touch might bruise the fragile petals. A fragile woman, capable of decimating enemy troops and surviving a fall to certain death.

She glanced up from her meal and covered her mouth full of food. “Are oo alrigh?” she mumbled, trying not to accidentally spit out her food.

Xander couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m perfectly fine, little princess.” It was a lie. He was nervous. His stomach was somersaulting in his gut, threatening to refuse any food or drink he might force down.

She could tell. Corrin swallowed her bite and wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. “Have some wine. It might help you relax,” she said, reaching over his lap for the bottle and pouring it into the empty glass next to his untouched plate.

He watched the wine splash into the glass, and felt that dizzying sensation he felt the first time he kissed her wash over him. Her proximity alone was enough to summon a feeling akin to a pleasant inebriation. Any additional supplement to this feeling will surely push him over the edge. “My stomach seems to disagree with my earlier thinking.”

“Your earlier thinking?”

“I thought the same thing, that the wine might help me relax, but my stomach seems to have other plans,” he admitted.

Corrin hummed and put her plate on the blanket in front of her. She folded her hands in her lap. “Why are you so nervous?” she pressed.

Xander’s mouth twitched. Because he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her in his arms. Because she was the ray of sunshine that cast its nurturing light over the shadows trying to nestle themselves into his heart. Because he wanted her to reign as the Queen of Nohr, steadfast at his side, guiding his hand through the tribulations of healing a war-torn country. Because he had one question for her—one simple, four-worded question, that carried the weight of an entire lifetime.

“Walk with me, Corrin,” was all he could muster as he stood from his seat and offered her his hand. He helped her to her feet, but did not relinquish her hand.

He guided her a little closer to the edge of the lake and the pair walked along the waterline, mostly in silence for a little while. Xander finally took a deep breath and broke the silence with a loud sigh. “Corrin, how is it that I have no issues in charging with the front lines of a battlefield, yet simple words are able to strike fear into my heart?”

“Words can sometimes mean a lot more than a skirmish on the battlefield,” she replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I know you’re ‘one with your sword’ and everything, but words help us communicate more than just anger, sadness, or justice.”

Xander paused. “Is that all you believe war is?”

“Hmm… Not necessarily. War is a complex animal,” she said, then looked up at the sky. “One that I’m not sure I fully understand, nor do I think I want to.”

“Well said,” Xander added. “Let me ask you this: why is it so easy for you to communicate all of your feelings, wants, and needs, while I cannot?”

Corrin pursed her lips. “I don’t know. Jakob always says I ‘have no filter.’ It’s not always a good thing, especially when I still have so much to learn about the world. Honestly, I wish I had at least half the tact you do.”

Xander smiled a little and closed his eyes. “You have more tact than you realize, little princess. But you’re right about one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“You still have a lot to learn, as do I,” Xander started. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling, so warmly, and it gave him the courage he needed. “And it is my hope,” he reached for the tiny box he hid in his pocket, “that we can learn everything we need to, together.”

Corrin put her hand to her heart, and felt it beating uncontrollably. She took unsteady, short breaths. “Xander…”

He lowered himself onto one knee.

Corrin wheezed, trying to stave away the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. It wasn’t working.

“Dearest Corrin, you are the most precious person in the world to me.” He flipped open the lid to the tiny box, presenting her with a delicately carved silver ring, laden with tiny chunks of diamond that surrounded an emerald-cut ruby the same shade as her eyes. “Would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

She stared, open-mouthed, at the ring, looked at Xander, back at the ring, then back at Xander, who knelt patiently with a soft smile on his face. The levee shielding her eyes from the tidal wave burst. She leapt into his arms, causing him to fall backward onto his back with an ‘oof.’ He hugged her while she wept into the crook of his neck. “Of course I will,” she whimpered. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Xander breathed a huge sigh of relief, trying so hard and failing to control the tears seeping from the corner of his eyes. He grinned and one fell down the side of his temple to his ear. He turned his head to her and pressed his lips against her cheekbone.

She turned her head until her lips met his, smiling into his kiss. She opened her eyes to see the tears rolling down the sides of his face, giggled, and wiped them away with her thumbs. The usual knot in his brow was conspicuously absent.

He opened his eyes and was immediately confronted by hers. He grinned. “What a wonderful life you’ve given me,” he whispered. “Let me see your hand.”

Corrin shifted a little and presented her left hand to him, and was met with the tickling cold of the silver ring sliding onto her finger. She gazed at it for a moment, then showed it to him. “It’s beautiful,” she cooed.

“Not as beautiful as you, but I thought you might like it,” he said, running his fingers through her bangs.

She smiled and rested her ear against his chest, dead-weight over him, grateful for the lack of distance. “I could lay here all night,” she said. “You have no idea how happy I am.”

Xander hummed. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making me the happiest man alive,” he said. “I feared I had ruined everything by saying something in the hot spring.”

Corrin turned her head and rested her chin on his chest. “For the record, I already tried to say yes.”

“I’m glad I didn’t give you the chance,” he said through chuckles. “If I may suggest, this was much better than being half-naked in a hot spring.”

She rolled her eyes. “You could have asked me on a battlefield or in a lavatory. I still would have said yes.”

Xander lifted his head and looked at her. “In a lavatory? Really?”

Her grin was wide and silly. “Yes, a lavatory, Xander.”

“I’ll remember that the next time I have something important to ask you,” he mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking eons! I promise I haven't forgotten this.
> 
> I wrote a little bit more for this one to make up for the ridiculous amount of time it took for me to post this. I can't promise future chapters will take shorter time, because masters thesis.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around. :) We're almost there!


End file.
